Harvey & April
by Mischa-Suits.Fan
Summary: Story of my own creation (I do NOT own anything Suits related). Harvey Specter falls for a character I created. This story was created in 2013. Some of the storyline is taken from Suits as are the characters but the basis of the story is my own creation.
1. Chapter 1

12 Page

**April & Harvey Part 1**

April Stone grew up in Maryland, the youngest of four children. Her parents were not particularly wealth but they were comfortable. While attending Harvard, April's ambition was to work at the prestigious Pearson Hardman law firm in Manhattan. She graduated fifth in her class at Harvard and she had heard they only hired Harvard graduates. During her final year she applied for an Associate position at PH, unfortunately she didn't get an Associate position, but to her surprise and delight, they did offer her a Paralegal position, which she gladly accepted. Her dream was coming true sort of; she would be working at Pearson Hardman! One day she hoped to be an attorney at Pearson Hardman; but one thing at a time she told herself.

The first couple of weeks went well for April. She met a few interns, associates, and the other paralegals. One of the paralegals, Rachel Zane, was one of the nicest and smartest people she had met. Rachel was a petite brunette. Her father was an attorney named Robert Zane of Rand, Calder and Zane; and Rachel hoped to be an attorney one day too. April also became friends with an associate named Mike Ross. She became friends with both of them and had lunch with them at least a few times a week. She got the impression that Mike and Rachel were friends but wanted more out of their relationship, but were afraid of getting hurt by dating and working with someone in the workplace.

Mike's boss was a Senior Partner named Harvey Specter, whose office was up on the fiftieth floor. Harvey was simply gorgeous, but there wasn't anything simple about him! He was the type of lawyer that most other lawyers didn't want to go up against. She had the impression that he was a person to be admired, and boy did she want to admire him. She found out that he too was fifth in his class at Harvard and had been in the District Attorney's office for a time before coming to Pearson Hardman. She knew his assistant was Donna Paulsen and they had been together for a long time.

One day a few weeks after starting at Pearson Hardman she spotted Harvey talking to Mike at Mike's cubicle; April's office had a view of the Associates' cubicles or bull pen as it was called. Rachel stops by April's office and April asks Rachel to introduce her to Harvey. Rachel says, "I really don't know him that well, but you know he won't remember your name. Donna says he never remembers names." April says, "I just need an introduction, then I'll get him to remember me." Rachel chuckles and gives her a note and says, "Here, give this to Mike and tell him it's from me." April smiles and thanks Rachel; she had already picked up on the fact that Mike would do anything for Rachel. April takes the note and makes her way to Mike's cubicle.

She waits for Harvey to stop talking and then excuses herself and hands Mike the note saying, "Sorry for the intrusion; Mike, Rachel asked me to give this to you, she said it was important." She glances at Harvey and notices he's looking at her, so she smiles at him. He cocks an eyebrow and gives her a little smile. Mike reads the note 'Introduce April to Harvey.' Mike suppresses a laugh and smiles instead. He says, "Hey Harvey, meet April Stone. She's our newest paralegal. April this is Harvey Specter; Harvey is a senior partner here at Pearson Hardman and the best closer in New York." Mike looks at April and then at Harvey and smiles. April turns to Harvey and tries not to melt looking into his mesmerizing brown eyes. She says to herself, 'Stay strong Stone!' She stretches out her hand to him, smiles and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Specter." Surprised, because most of the interns, associates, and paralegals at Pearson Hardman seemed to fear Harvey, but not this girl; he liked that. Harvey's expression doesn't give anything away though; he shakes April's hand, smiles and says, "Welcome April. It's a pleasure to meet you." She stares a bit longer than she should as she says to herself, 'No wonder the girls go nuts he really is breathtakingly handsome.' And then says, "Well, I don't want to interrupt you gentlemen any more than I already have." She smiles again at Harvey and says, "If there is ever anything I can do for you Mr. Specter, please just ask. See you later Mike." He nods and April slowly turns and begins to walk away. She's determined not to fall and to swing her ass just enough to get Harvey's attention. Mike looks up at Harvey as Harvey watches April walk away. He swears he sees Harvey smile, but then Harvey looks at him and he's all business again. Mike wonders how he does that.

When she gets to her desk, she steals a look back and notices that Harvey seems to be looking in her direction every so often. She smiles at him and she swears she sees him blush. She thinks and hopes that she got his attention. She wills herself to concentrate on work. Rachel stops by and asks, "So how did it go?" April grins and says, "Thanks Rachel, I really appreciate it. Time will tell I guess." Rachel asks her, "If you do get his attention and he wants to go out, would you?" April says, "In a heartbeat! He's gorgeous and smart. Why wouldn't I?" Rachel says, "But he's also a senior partner here. Do you think it's smart to date someone you work with?" April thinks about it and then says, "Well, probably not but…it might be fun. Plus he's hot!" The girls giggle and as she leaves, Rachel says, "Good luck April." April laughs and goes back to reviewing some documents Louis Litt gave her. Louis is also a senior partner and oversees the associates and most of the paralegals. He tends to be a bit creepy, but overall he is a nice person, even though most of the associates fear him.

She hears someone clear their throat at her doorway and she looks up. Harvey nods casually and April nods too, their eyes locked on each other. She reminds herself to keep breathing. Harvey continues to the elevators, pushes the up button and waits. April glances at him and she notices he's looking at her but pretends to be looking at his phone. She bites her lower lip as she pictures them kissing. The ding of the elevator brings her back to reality just in time to see Harvey smile at her and give her a wink as he steps into the elevator. That is when April realizes she's been staring at the great and powerful, and not to mention gorgeous, Harvey Specter. As the doors of the elevator close she takes a deep breath and goes back to reviewing documents on her desk.

Back on the fiftieth floor, Harvey glides passed his assistant Donna's desk and asks her to come into his office. He sits at his desk, Donna stands in front of it and Harvey asks, "What can you tell me about April Stone?" Donna's mouth drops but she quickly recovers and asks, "April Stone? Who's that?" Harvey, knowing the game Donna is playing since Donna makes it a point to know everything at Pearson Hardman, says, "Cut the crap Donna. You know who I mean – April Stone – new paralegal – on 44. Petite, strawberry blond started a few weeks ago." Donna's jaw drops again and says, "I know who she is, but how do YOU know who she is and how do you know her name?" Harvey smirks and says, "Mike just introduced us." Donna says, "But you never remember names, especially girls' names." Harvey pretends to be annoyed and says, "Well Debbie…see that's funny because your name is Donna. I remember this one. So what can you tell me about her?" Donna smirks, raises her eyebrows at him and says, "Give me five." And she hurries out of Harvey's office and calls Rachel.

"Hey Rach, what's the 411 on the new girl, April Stone?" asks Donna. Shocked Rachel asks, "Why?" Donna chuckles, "Because Harvey wants to know and yes, he asked about her by name." All Rachel can say is "Wow; that was quick!" Donna asks, "What does that mean?" Rachel tells Donna, "April wanted to meet Harvey when he was talking to Mike down here a few minutes ago. So I sent her over with a note for Mike to introduce them. I guess it worked." Donna laughs and says, "Oh I like her already! So what do you know about her?" Rachel then spills all she knows about April. Donna thanks Rachel and heads into Harvey's office and closes the door. She goes over to Harvey's desk and sits on his desk facing the window. "Ok, you wanted to know about Ms. Stone, here you go. She graduated fifth at Harvard; has wanted to work here since she got to Harvard. She's originally from Maryland, loves New York, the Yankees, and the Ravens. She went on one date with Joe Flacco and she's single. She also has three older brothers."

Harvey looks at Donna and says, "Ok, I know most of that isn't on her resume…" Donna says, "Rachel; she's had lunch with April a few times; so has Mike for that matter." Harvey smiles and says, "Get her to my office." Donna says, "Who?" Harvey says, "April. Tell her I have a project for her." Donna stares at him. He looks at her and annoyingly says, "What?" Donna says, "I don't believe it! You like her." Annoyed Harvey says, "Maybe. Now get her to come here." Donna salutes him and walks out of his office.

Donna calls April and says, "April, Mr. Specter would like to see you in his office. He has a project for you. He'd like to see you now." April says calmly, "Thank you Donna. I'll be right up." April suppresses the urge to jump for joy and reminds herself to be cool when she goes to Harvey's office; he is a senior partner after all. She checks her makeup and heads out of her office towards the elevators. A few minutes later, April is walking up to Donna's desk and says, "Donna I'm…" Donna cuts her off saying, "You must be April Stone." Donna smiles at April and thinks to herself, 'oh she's perfect for Harvey.' She says to April, "You may go in; Mr. Specter is waiting for you." April doesn't flinch and says, "Thank you Donna," and flashes Donna a smile. Donna is impressed.

April walks into Harvey's office and gasps at the view of New York City. Harvey looks up and sees April. He watches April as she looks out his window and smiles. He says, "April?" He watches her as she regains her composure. "Oh yes. Mr. Specter you wanted to see me?" Harvey smiles and brings her attention to the view, as Donna closes his door. He says, "Come in, please. It is quite a view, isn't it?" He motions for her to come closer. She walks closer to where Harvey is sitting and says, "It is beautiful." Noticing the basketballs Harvey has on display, she gushes, "Oh wow. I love Patrick Ewing and– Larry Bird too; wow. That's awesome!" Harvey tries not to laugh, but she's so damn hot and he loves that she loves sports. No woman he's ever wanted to go out with even remotely knew who these basketball stars were much less anything about sports in general. He thinks to himself, 'What the hell am I doing?' Quickly April apologies for her outburst as Harvey says, "Its ok. You like sports?" April says, "Yes, very much. I have three older brothers." Harvey thinks to himself, 'Damn I could watch her all day.' He shakes his head when he notices Donna smiling at him through the doorway. April's voice brings him back to reality, "Mr. Specter, Donna said you wanted to see me about a project." Harvey responds, "Ah yes. I need you to do some research on the company of a potential client. The company is Emmitt Industries and the client's name is Mario..." April cuts Harvey off and smiling says, "Mario Emmitt. Mario is my godfather and my uncle. He's my mom's older brother."

Harvey laughs and asks, "Are you kidding; really – your uncle, huh?" April grins and nods her head, "Yes Sir. Uncle Mario built his company from the ground up. All his sons, my six cousins, and a couple of my brothers work for him. Uncle Mario made sure they worked for each promotion they received. He's the most ethical man I know." Disappointed because he was hoping to see April again when she returned with the completed project, Harvey says, "Well that was quick research. Thank you!" April, trying not to show any disappointment since she could look at him all day and really doesn't want to leave, but says, "Well I aim to please Mr. Specter. If you ever need anything else just let me know." Their eyes lock for a moment and April starts to walk backwards towards the door and bumps into a chair. April giggles; Harvey smiles as he feels a spark inside him. Their eyes lock again. April blushes when it is now she who feels a spark deep down inside her and thinks about Harvey's lips on hers. She quickly turns to leave and as she reaches the door, Harvey calls her name making her stop and turn around; breathlessly she asks, "Yes Mr. Specter?" Harvey asks slowly, "April do you have any plans for lunch?" April's heart skips a beat and she tries to say calmly, "Um no Sir." Harvey can't quite believe what he's about to do, asks, "Would you like to have lunch with me?" He hears Donna on the intercom "What?" and he glares out the glass wall at Donna. April is stunned; this is more than she had hoped for! She swallows smiles and says, as confidently as she possibly can, "Yes, Mr. Specter I would love to have lunch with you." Harvey smiles, "Great, I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby in about ten minutes." April smiles and says "Sounds good, see you downstairs." She turns around and opens the door. She glances back and smiles, Harvey is watching her and is smiling and winks at her.

April walks towards Donna, who is staring at April. April smiles and says, "Thank you Donna," as she walks down to the elevator April thinks to herself, 'Oh my God! I'm going to lunch with THE Harvey Specter!' As she waits for the elevator Louis approaches her and says, "Hey April what are you doing on this floor?" Before she can answer, he says, "Say I have a project for you. Can you come to my office right now?" It's not really a question, but more of a statement. April stutters that she has an appointment and can't right now. Louis looks pissed but then again, April thinks he always looks pissed but she doesn't care because she has a lunch date with THE Harvey Specter. He starts to question her about her appointment. The elevator opens and she jumps on but Louis is blocking the door so they won't close. Harvey arrives and asks, "Louis, are you bothering the staff again?" Louis answers curtly, "She says she has an appointment but I know nothing about this." Harvey turns to April and asks, "Did you tell anyone that you had an appointment?" April watches Harvey and says confidently, "Yes Sir I did." April thinks to herself 'yeah I just told Louis' as Harvey says to Louis, "See Louis, she told someone, now stop bothering the poor girl." Harvey turns to April again as the elevator doors close and says, "Don't be late for your appointment." And he winks at her.

In the elevator April realizes she'd been holding her breath and lets it out slowly. She pictures Harvey winking at her and she grins. When the doors ping open, she hurries out and goes to her desk to get her purse. She sees Rachel and says, "Hey Rachel, I've, um…I've got an appointment. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I um, I um forgot; but if Louis asks…" Rachel smiles and says, "No problem; I'll take care of Louis," she nods and says, "Good luck with your appointment April. Give me a call when you get back. See you later!" April looks at her and says, "Yeah, definitely. Thanks!" April heads towards the elevator and pushes the down button and waits.

Harvey pushes the down button turns to Louis and says, "Whatever you wanted from her can wait." Louis is stunned and slithers back to his office as Harvey gets on the elevator. As the elevator goes down it stops on the 44th floor and April gets on. She sees Harvey and smiles. As the doors close she says, "Thank you for helping with Mr. Litt." Harvey smiles and steps closer to her; he says, "My pleasure. He's harmless just creepy sometimes." Harvey is standing inches away from April. He's so tall he and is looking down at her. April reminds herself to breathe as her mouth goes dry. Harvey lifts April's chin up so that she is looking up at him. Harvey wants to kiss April but before he has the opportunity, the bell dings and Harvey moves away from April as a couple of people enter. They ride on opposite sides looking at each other but trying not to stare. When they reach the lobby April sees Harvey shake his head slightly as everyone gets out of the elevator, leaving Harvey and April alone again. They continue down to the basement in silence. When the doors ping open Harvey reaches for April's hand and she doesn't hesitate to give it to him. Harvey says, "My driver, Ray, is waiting for us. You like Chinese food?" April nods and says, "Yes." Ray opens the door and April climbs in followed by Harvey. They drive out of the parking garage in silence as April steals a glance at Harvey and she sees him watching her. April blushes; she can't quite believe this is happening to her.

April turns her head and looks at Harvey and smiles, biting her lower lip. Harvey looks at April and thinks to himself, 'What the fuck are you doing Specter? She works at the firm. You don't date or fuck anyone at work.' But he's willing to make an exception to his rule because there is something about this girl. They arrive in Chinatown and go into Asia Roma where they know Harvey. The hostess greets Harvey and escorts them to a private table in the back. Harvey orders for them. They are sitting in a rounded booth close to one another. So close that Harvey can smell April's perfume which is intoxicating; he asks, "What is the perfume you are wearing?" April blushes, bites her lower lip and says quietly, "Intoxication." Harvey smiles and nods; thinking to himself 'How appropriate.'

They eat, drink, and talk. She tells him she was a runner up in the Miss Maryland Pageant. She says, "I didn't really care about winning the crown; I only wanted the scholarship money so I could go to Harvard. Going to Harvard has been a dream come true for me because I wanted to be a lawyer." Harvey asks, "Wanted? You don't want to be a lawyer now?" April giggles shrugs and says, "I guess it must be nerves about passing the bar. I barely passed the LSATs." Harvey eyes her and says, "Your LSATs must have been good if you got into Harvard." April blushes and says, "Well, I did get a 172 but I wanted it higher." Harvey chuckles and says, "If you need help passing the bar, Mike will help you study." April smiles and says, "Thanks I'll keep that in mind." They talk some more and finish the bottle of wine Harvey ordered. Feeling a bit fuzzy April thinks to herself, 'Great, you're drunk and you've got to go back to work. Brilliant Stone! You are just friggin' brilliant!'

Harvey glances at his Rolex and decides he really doesn't want to go back to the office. What he really wants to do is spend more time with April. So he asks her, "How are you feeling?" April blushes and bites her lower lip; and says, "I'm ok I guess, maybe a bit fuzzy from the wine though." She smiles which sends sparks again through Harvey. Harvey says slowly, "You know, its Friday, two o'clock. Why don't we ditch the office and spend sometime together?" April sobers up quickly wondering if this is a trick and she'll be fired. She hesitates and then says, "I don't want to get into trouble at work. I really like my job Mr. Specter." Then quietly she says, "But I'd really like to spend more time with you." April closes her eyes and blushes not meaning for the last sentence to be said for Harvey to actually hear her. Harvey smiles and April opens her eyes when she feels him lean in closer to her. Harvey says, "First of all call me Harvey, second of all you won't get into trouble and third, I'd like to spend more time with you too April." He pulls out his phone and calls Donna as April watches him and he watches her as he talks to Donna.

_Donna: "Where are you?"_

_Harvey: "At lunch. I'm taking the rest of the day."_

_Donna interrupts: "Wait. What? Taking the rest of the day…are you kidding? Is she with you?"_

_Harvey: "No I'm not kidding and yes she is. Let Rachel know that April's appointment is taking longer than she anticipated and she'll be back on Monday. And if Louis comes sniffing around get rid of him. He was annoying me, I mean her earlier."_

_Donna: "Louis is always annoying but he has been asking questions about you and April. I'll take care of him. And Harvey, be careful."_

_Harvey: "Thanks. See you Monday."_

He turns to April and flashes that Specter smile that she's heard about and says, "Ok, everything is taken care of. Let's go." He helps her out from the booth and they get into the car. Once in the car Harvey loosens his tie and April shifts in her seat asking, "So if we're not going back to work, where are we going?" Harvey smiles making April's heart beat faster. His smile is so damn sexy she thinks to herself. He says, "I understand you like the Yankees, want to go to a game?" April gapes at him, "Are you serious?" Harvey laughs and says, "Absolutely! Ray, Yankee Stadium." Ray smiles and says, "Yes Sir."

The game was awesome, the Yankees won. And April was on an extended date or would this be considered a second date with Harvey? A little voice in April's head is telling her 'it's been so long and you know you want him! You better say yes if he asks for sex!' April tries to ignore her.

Ray drives them to Harvey's place. April asks tentatively, "Where are we?" Harvey says, "My place." April blushes, swallows hard and bites her lower lip. Ray opens the door and Harvey steps out. April takes a deep breath as Harvey helps her out of the car. She stands on the sidewalk, waiting for Harvey as he gives instructions to Ray. April wonders if this is such a good idea. She's biting her lower lip and telling herself, 'We work at the same firm. This is crazy, he could have me fired! But he's so damn sexy and hot…even if it's only once…I really want to with him.'

Harvey's voice jars April back to reality when he takes her hand and says, "This way April." It's about eight in the evening, she's going into Harvey's apartment and she feels light headed. In the elevator Harvey pulls her into his arms and slowly kisses her. April's body responds to Harvey's touch. Her lips part and Harvey's tongue claims hers. Harvey pushes her and holds her against the wall as they continue their kiss. The elevator pings and they part both out of breath. Harvey winks at her and takes her hand pulling her into the hallway and towards his apartment. Harvey opens his door and steps aside to let April in. April surveys the room as she walks in and thinks 'Wow this is an awesome apartment!' She gasps when she sees the view and says, "Wow!" Harvey says, "You like?" April nods "I love it! New York is such a great city." Harvey says, "I've been here all my life." April responds quietly, "And I got here as fast as I could." They both start laughing.

"You want a drink?" Harvey asks. "Sure, whatever you're having is fine with me," replies April. Harvey pours two glasses of scotch and hands one to April. Harvey says, "To getting to know each other." They click glasses and take a sip. April almost chokes it's a bit strong but she manages not to spit it out and make a fool of herself. Harvey takes her hand and guides her to the sofa. Harvey, ever the lawyer, begins to ask April questions. April answers but tries not to divulge too much information. Harvey fixes them another drink as April asks, "Mr. Specter, are you trying to get me drunk?" Harvey laughs and says, "It's Harvey here, Mr. Specter in the office." April giggles says, "Ok Harvey; then it's my turn to ask questions." Harvey says, "One question." April smirks, takes a moment to think then says, "Ok…why did you ask me to lunch and keep me out all day?" Harvey smiles and says, "That's two questions." April smiles and says, "But they are related." "Yes they are," says Harvey, but again he doesn't answer the question. Instead he removes the almost empty glass from her hand and places their glasses on the table. April anticipates a kiss from Harvey but he surprises her by asking if she wants a tour of his apartment which she gladly accepts. They stand and Harvey leads her around the corner where he shows her his office, a bathroom, and a closet. He then brings her back and says, "You've seen the living room, here's the kitchen. Those are my trophies from high school." April looks at the trophies, "I see you played baseball huh?" Harvey has a distant look and says, "Yeah, if I hadn't of hurt my arm, who knows I might not have been a lawyer." He looks a bit sad but recovers quickly and continues the tour down another hallway and pulls her into the last room and says, "And this is my bedroom." April suppresses an urge to say something smart and smiles taking in the view of New York she says, "That is a sight to wake up to."

Harvey comes up close behind her and puts his arms around her. He turns her slowly to face him. April places her hands on his arms and can feel his muscles through his shirt and looks up at him. Harvey leans down and slowly kisses her. Their passion begins to build and the kiss deepens as their tongues invade each others mouths with a hunger neither has felt in a long time. Harvey begins to remove April's blouse and skirt. She stands in front of him in her bra and matching panties, thigh-high stockings and heels. April thinks to herself "Thank God I put these on this morning!" He pulls her close and kisses her lips and then trails kisses down her neck and down to her breasts as one hand slides down to her backside and softly squeezes her behind; holding her close to him. April pulls him up to her and begins to undo the buttons on his shirt as their eyes are locked to each other. As April removes his shirt, Harvey picks her up and lays her gently on the bed. Swiftly he removes his pants and throws them to the chair in the corner of the room. Harvey lays on top of April slowly so she can get used to his weight and kisses her deeply. Slowly he pulls her panties off and pulls first one breast then the other from her bra and begins to suck and lightly bite her breasts as his hand wanders down her belly to the apex of her sex. She gasps when he touches her there. With each touch she feels a tingle deep inside her.

Harvey looks at her and is pleased that she's so ready for him. He slowly moves his hand away and April moans softly and opens her eyes. April pushes him onto the bed and climbs on top of him and trails kisses down his chest down to his belly and to his manhood. She catches his eyes and smiles. Harvey reaches into the nightstand, never breaking eye contact with her, and grabs a condom ripping the package open. He pulls April up to him and lays her on the bed as he rolls the condom onto himself. He pushes April's legs apart and guides himself inside her slowly. Then thrusts himself into her; she moans softly. They begin to move together in perfect harmony. Their tempo becomes more passionate as they look for their release. Harvey hears April moan and whispers, "Come for me baby." That's all April needs to find her release and she shutters holding Harvey tightly. She calls out his name as her muscles clench his manhood, she hears him moan and Harvey finds his release too. He collapses on top of April. She stays wrapped around him until they catch their breaths. Slowly she unwraps herself from Harvey and winces slightly when he pulls out from her. Harvey pulls her into an embrace as they drift to sleep.

April wakes, still wrapped in Harvey's arms and smiles snuggling closer. She thinks to herself, 'Wow I had sex with THE Harvey Specter! And it was awesome!' Not able to control her excitement she giggles softly. Harvey stirs and smiles as April blushes; he says, "Hey baby," kissing her nose. He asks if she wants anything to drink. April says seductively, "Only if you are getting something for yourself." Harvey pushes her onto the bed, smiles and says, "I'll have more of you." April giggles and wraps herself around him, pulling him towards her. Harvey kisses her and mumbles, "Ding Round 2!"

Harvey wakes just before the sun and watches April sleep. Smiling to himself he realizes he doesn't want this to turn into a one night stand. He can't quite believe it but he really likes April and the sex is phenomenal. April stirs and reaches out then wakes up when she doesn't feel Harvey next to her. She smiles up at Harvey and shyly says, "Good morning." He pulls her up and kisses her saying "Good morning beautiful. Want to see the sunrise?" April nods and smiles; Harvey pulls her close to him and wraps a sheet around them as they gaze out the window at the sunrise. It's breathtaking. They sit snuggled together watching the sunrise as April says to herself quietly, "Who knew he was this romantic?" Over hearing her, Harvey whispers, "Yeah who knew" and begins to kiss April's neck and shoulders. He kisses down to her breasts while his expert hands glide over April's body, teasing and pinching her nipples making them so erect it hurts oh so good, that April gasps at the pleasure. Harvey gazes at April and smiles to himself. He knows he has April under his spell. He grabs a condom off the night stand and rips it open and quickly rolls it on and thrusts himself into April so fast that it takes her by surprise and she cries out. Harvey slows down the pace and whispers her name. April moves with Harvey and moans Harvey's name softly. Harvey picks up the pace he can feel April ready to come and himself too, so he continues to whisper her name. The third time he whispers her name, April calls out his name and explodes holding Harvey tightly which makes him come hard as he calls out her name. Spent, he collapses next to April who snuggles up to him. All Harvey can think is 'Damn this girl is beautiful.'

It's Saturday and they don't have anything planned; and for the first time in a long time Harvey isn't going into work. They lay in each other's arms for a while. April breaks the silence and asks Harvey, "Do you have any coffee?" Harvey says, "Yeah in the kitchen, I'll make us some." He kisses her softly on the lips. He gets out of bed and pulls on sweats. April lays on the bed and smiles at him, she says, "Nice view." Harvey winks at her and goes to the kitchen smiling. April finds Harvey's shirt and quietly pads down to the kitchen to watch Harvey. She leans up against the counter and watches him. He's so sexy and April's little voice reminds her, 'Don't fall in love with him. If it doesn't work out, you're heart will be broken and you'll be devastated.' April tells herself, 'Too late, shut up!'

When the coffee is ready, Harvey gets a couple of mugs from the cabinet and pours each of them a cup and asks, "How do you take your coffee?" April replies, "Just a little milk or cream please." Harvey smiles and thinks to himself, 'And we like coffee the same way.' They go back to his bed and snuggle with each other and coffee. They spend the rest of the morning getting to know each other. Harvey decides they need to go out. April says, "Where are we going?" He grins and says, "First we go to your place so you can change and then we'll go get something to eat. Then…we'll see." They get dressed and April goes to the bathroom after she's done. She notices Harvey's toothbrush and notices that he's already used it so she decides 'why not' and uses his toothbrush.

Fifteen minutes later they are in Harvey's car driving to April's place. April's place is much smaller than Harvey's and with a not so great view. But it's her home away from home. Harvey looks around thinking she's as much of a neat freak as he is and smiles. April grins and says, "Want a tour?" Harvey nods and April begins, "Well here we have the living room and kitchen. This door is the closet." She takes his hand and moves towards a tight hallway and says, "Here we have the bathroom," pointing to another open door way. They finish the tour in her bedroom where April says, "And this is my bedroom." Harvey looks around and sees a dresser, a small desk with a laptop, and a full size bed with a lacy bedspread that looks like an antique. Harvey smiles and pulls April into his arms and kisses her, as they part Harvey surprises himself thinking, 'I can't lose this girl.'

April asks, "So where are we going?" as she slips out of Harvey's arms and begins to change into jeans and a t-shirt just like Harvey. Harvey watches her change loving the fact that she is changing in front of him, but then again they just spent the night together. He grins and says, "How about lunch and a walk through Central Park?" April smiles, "Sounds great." Later that evening they land back at April's place and order pizza. They watch a movie on April's small TV and have almost finished a bottle of wine. Just before the movie ends they start to make out on the sofa. Harvey thinks to himself, 'What the hell am I doing? She works at the firm! But damn it I don't want to let her go.' April pushes away from Harvey and stands. She holds out her hand, their eyes lock onto one another as Harvey stands and takes her hand and follows her into her bedroom.

The next morning April wakes and is thrilled that Harvey is still with her and is sleeping like a baby next to her. She gets out of bed as quietly as she possibly can so as not to wake him. Watching him sleep she thinks, 'I can't believe I've spent almost the entire weekend with the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on!' She finds her robe and pulls it on then covers Harvey with a blanket; she softly kisses his forehead. She walks into the kitchen and makes coffee. She peaks into the fridge and is glad she had gone to the store Thursday and has some food. Maybe she'll make them breakfast. She hears him calling for her and she runs to her bedroom and sees him sitting up. She comes over to him and is slightly out of breath. "Hey, good morning," she says standing next to the bed. Harvey smiles upon seeing her and pulls her onto the bed and into his arms; kissing her he says, "Good morning beautiful." They snuggle as Harvey's hand wanders inside her robe and caresses her breast and pinches her nipples. April closes her eyes as she savors the feeling and then softly moans Harvey's name as she feels a spark deep within her. 'How does he do that?' She wonders.

After they have made love and have lain in bed again for half the morning, April asks softly, "Would you like coffee and breakfast?" Harvey says, "That sounds good." April gets out of bed and puts on jeans and a shirt and glances over to Harvey and watches him dress. He catches her eye and smiles. April blushes and smiles at Harvey then forces herself to get out of the room and walk to the kitchen. She pours them each coffee and places them on the breakfast bar. Turning back she begins to make bacon, toast and scrambled eggs, which surprises Harvey. "You cook?" he asks April. She giggles and says, "Yes I cook. My mom taught me the basics and the rest I learned on my own." She sees Harvey's surprised look and says, "Don't tell me you've never had a girl cook for you?" Harvey says, "I've never spent a weekend with just one girl. And the girls I've known, well, they aren't the cooking types." April drops the whisker she'd been holding. She quickly picks it up and turns around to wash it thinking to herself, 'Wow I'm a first for Harvey Specter!' As she tries to calm herself down.

She decides to change the subject and tells Harvey "If you'd like some music, my stereo and iPod are over there." She points near the sofa. Harvey walks over to the stereo and April calls out, "There are a few dozen records and CDs in the bookcase." Harvey looks through her record collection and smiles, 'It's almost as good as mine.' They seem to have the same taste in music. Harvey chooses a Dean Martin record one that his dad had played sax years ago on and puts it on the stereo. April smiles as she hears her favorite Dean Martin. She serves breakfast as Harvey sits down. She pours them each more coffee and sits down next to Harvey. He takes a few bits and says, "This is really good." April shrugs, "It's only scrambled eggs." Harvey leans over and kisses her cheek and April blushes. He says, "Thank you; for everything. For going to lunch with me on Friday and being with me all weekend." April feels tears forming in her eyes she knows he's saying goodbye. She wills herself to stay strong. Harvey continues, "And thank you for working at Pearson Hardman. Otherwise I'd never have met you. And I'm so glad I've met you." Wait – what? It doesn't sound like he's dumping her. April gives him her sexiest smile and says, "You're welcome Harvey. The pleasure has been mine and thank you for this weekend. It's been…amazing."

After breakfast, they relax on the sofa with coffee and listen to music. They spend the rest of the day together doing nothing. After six Harvey suggests they grab dinner and head to his place. He sees April hesitate and asks, "What's wrong?" When she doesn't answer right away, he tries cajoling her to tell him what's going on. "April, what's wrong?" April bites her lip and then says, "I don't know; I mean…I don't know." She takes a deep breath and says, "Harvey…these last few days have been wonderful." April takes another deep breath. Harvey interrupts, "But?" April breaths out and continues, "But we work at the same firm. If I go to your place and spend the night…I've just never been in this type of situation…" she drifts off, looks at Harvey and says, "I'm sorry I don't mean to dump this on you." Harvey pulls her onto his lap and into his arms, kissing her. "April, Honey…" Harvey takes a deep breath then continues, "I know how you feel, and I've never been in this situation either. All I have thought about since meeting you…is you. The last few days have been the best and I don't want it to end. Yeah, we'll keep it quiet at work. You won't get into trouble. I promise. I really like you." April looks at him and can't believe it. "Really - you like me?" She asks. Harvey kisses her and whispers, "More than just like." Kissing her deeply leaving her breathless and wanting to do anything he wants.

April packs an overnight bag and they climb into Harvey's car and drive to his place stopping along the way for dinner. They decide that Ray will drive April early for work and drop her off at the corner a block or two away from the building since Harvey goes in later. After they've had dinner, Harvey says, "Dance with me." He puts on "I've got you under my skin" by Frank Sinatra and then carries her to bed. They make love and drift off to sleep in each other's arms. April wakes before her alarm and kisses Harvey softly on the lips while he sleeps. She showers, dresses and makes coffee. She takes a cup with her leaving Harvey the rest. Before she leaves she decides to leave him a note:

"_Harvey, I'll be thinking of you. Yours, April _

_PS: I left coffee for you."_

She thinks twice about signing it "yours" but she thinks 'too late now it's done and it's in ink.' She smiles and leaves a lipstick kiss on it and leaves it on the bed next to Harvey.

Ray is waiting for her and drives April to the corner about a block from the building. She thanks him as he holds the door open for her. Mike Ross comes up on his bike behind them and sees April getting out of the car and head towards the building. Mike stops and wonders if April spent the weekend with Harvey. They both disappeared Friday around lunch and Donna wasn't a happy camper either. And Louis was a total pit bull trying to find out where they had gone. April is at her desk when Mike approaches her. His desk is just past April's office. April sees Mike and smiles, "Morning Mike." Mike stops and leans into her office. "Hey good morning; everything ok? Have a good weekend?" He asks. April blushes and smiles. She says, "Yeah. How was your weekend Mike?" Mike nods and before he can say anything else, Rachel arrives, so Mike heads to his cubicle.

Rachel asks April to come into her office. April jumps up and follows Rachel into her office. "Hey Rachel; what's up?" asks April. Rachel says, "About Friday. Louis was asking all sorts of questions about you. I covered for you, so no problem. Just wanted to let you know since I'm sure Louis will be around today," says Rachel. "Rachel, I really appreciate you covering for me. And I'm sorry for putting you on the spot," says April. Rachel closes her door and motions for April to sit. "Listen, I hope everything went well with your um - appointment. From what I hear he can be difficult." April looks at Rachel. She doesn't want to lie to Rachel, but she's only just met her and she doesn't know if she can trust her yet, so she plays dumb, "He? You mean Louis?" Rachel shakes her head and says, "No, Harvey…Harvey Specter. Harvey has somewhat of a reputation but he's never gone out with a paralegal at the firm, at least that I'm aware of." April blushes and says, "Um, what have you heard?" Rachel says, "Well, one of the partners said that he saw you and Harvey at lunch on Friday going into Asia Roma. You can trust me April, I won't say anything to anyone if you guys are going out. Maybe we can do lunch one day this week?" April blushes then nods and says, "Yeah I'd like that Rachel. And yeah, he and I went out Friday for lunch. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Friday. Louis had stopped me in the hall and I sort of blurted out that I had an appointment and well…know what I mean?" Rachel chuckles and says, "Yeah, I understand. Trust me I won't say anything to anyone."


	2. Chapter 2

11 Page

**April & Harvey Part 2**

Back at April's desk she spies Louis coming her way and she gets up quickly and heads to the ladies room. She has her phone with her and it buzzes. It's a text from Harvey. "_I'm thinking of you too. Thanks for the coffee. Missed you this AM_." April feels a spark deep inside her and she wonders how he can do that to her via a text! She replies "_Miss you too. xxx_" and hits send before she changes her mind. Smiling she leaves the ladies room and Louis is waiting for her. April takes a deep breath and says, "Morning Mr. Litt." And walks past him; he follows her to her office. He hands her a blue folder and asks her to do some research for him and wants it by noon. She takes it and says, "No problem." Louis leans over her desk and asks, "Everything go ok with your appointment Friday Ms. Stone?" She swallows and says, "Yes Sir. It just took longer than I had anticipated." Louis nods and watches her intensely; April smiles at him as sincerely as she possibly can.

Donna comes by and glares at Louis, who starts to sweat. Donna uses this to her advantage and stands very close to him to whom he makes an excuse and leaves. Donna says to April, "Your welcome." Cocking her head towards Louis. April smiles and says, "Thanks Donna. Anything I can do for you?" Donna says, "Harvey would like to see you in the file room on the 46th floor at ten o'clock. Is Rachel in?" April's smile gets bigger and says, "Thank you Donna. Yes, Rachel should be in her office." April feels her breath quicken and her heart skip a beat. She tells herself, "Calm down. You are at work!" She checks her clock it's a quarter to ten and she cannot wait to see Harvey. Mike sees Donna walk away from April's office and he walks towards April. "Hey April, you busy?" he asks. "Well, sort of," says April, "Louis just gave me a project he wants it done by noon. So I need to go upstairs, I mean downstairs to research it in the Library." "Great, I'll go with you," says Mike. Trying not to look panicked, she says, "Yeah sure let's go." Figuring she'll ditch Mike and go meet Harvey. They go down to the library and pull the books April needs for the research and she makes an excuse, "Hey Mike, I'll be right back, ladies room." Mike nods and starts to read.

April walks away and then rushes to the elevator which luckily doesn't make her wait long so she quickly gets on and punches the 46th floor button. She glances at her phone and its 9:59 when the doors open and she rushes out and down the hall to the file room. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. Harvey is there waiting for her pretending to read a file. He comes to her and places the "DO NOT ENTER" sign on the door and locks the door. Turning to April he pulls her into his arms and leans down to kiss her. He pulls her tight to him and she feels his hardness. April struggles and breaks free from Harvey saying breathlessly, "Harvey, we can't…not here." Harvey pulls her again to him and pushes her skirt up slightly. His voice low and demanding, "I know but I want you now." April wants to give in, "I want you too but what if someone comes in? We can't take that risk." Harvey looks at her intensely and growls softly, "But damn it April, I need you." Harvey surprises April by pushing her skirt up more and sliding his hand inside her panties and whispers to her, "And you need it to. I can tell." April gasps as she feels his finger enter her as her hips involuntarily push against Harvey. She closes her eyes to savor the feeling then snuggles up to Harvey and kisses his neck up to his lips and says breathlessly, "I'll make it up to you tonight." "Promise?" asks Harvey. She looks up at Harvey and says, "Cross my heart." Harvey leans down and kisses her hard; as his tongue claims hers there is a knock at the door. Harvey asks, "Who is it?" They break apart and April goes behind a file cabinet. Surprised to hear Harvey's voice Mike says, "Um its Mike." Harvey opens the door and growls, "What do you want Mike?" as he pulls Mike inside. Mike notices smeared lipstick on Harvey and grins then says, "Um, you got a little something…right there," and points to Harvey's lip. April cringes out of sight to Mike, but in view of Harvey. Harvey takes out a handkerchief and wipes his lips and sees the lipstick. Trying not to smile, he says again, "So what did you want Mike?" Mike explains he was with April doing research for Louis and she disappeared. Harvey says, "So you decided to be a detective now and come looking for her?" Harvey glances at April who mouths, "Be nice." Harvey takes a deep breath, rolls his eyes and reaches for April. He grabs her hand pulling her towards him and so that Mike sees her. April smiles and says, "I'm sorry Mike." Mike looks from April to Harvey a couple of times and smiles, "You two?" He asks and swishes his finger in a circle. April blushes; Harvey coughs and says, "Yeah but no one knows, except Donna and now you," April interjects, "and Rachel sorry." Harvey rolls his eyes. Mike says, "Hey it's cool. You know you can trust me and Donna and Rachel won't tell anyone either." Harvey tries to kick Mike out but Mike says, "April, I finished the research for you. Didn't you say Louis wanted it by noon?" April says, "Yeah he does. You finished it? Thank you Mike, you didn't have to do that." Mike says, "No problem, but its 11:30 and you need to review this because Louis won't read it, he'll want you to summarize it." April looks at Harvey who does not look happy and says, "I'm sorry Harvey." He leans down to her and whispers, "Tonight." And that one word sends a tingle way down deep inside her. April nods as she heads out the door with Mike, she turns towards Harvey and blows him a kiss.

Mike catches April up to speed on the research and her at Louis' door. April turns to Mike and touching his arm says, "Thank you Mike. I really appreciate this. I owe you." Mike says, "Not a problem. It's the same project Louis gave me my first week." April laughs thinking to herself, 'Louis is a piece of work.' "Thanks again Mike. I really appreciate it!" she says and knocks on Louis' door. Louis motions to her to enter, she approaches his desk and he suggests they go to the sofa. April nods and thinks 'I wonder what he's up to.' They sit on the sofa and she hands him the file, he glances at his watch and says, "Very good before my deadline Ms. Stone; so give me the details." April gives the highlights and Louis seems pleased. They finish but he continues to keep April from leaving. Louis says, "Tell me about you." April asks what he wants to know and Louis replies, "Tell me what's not on your resume." As they chat, Harvey walks by Louis' office with Donna.

Donna tells Harvey, "Come on keep walking." Harvey stops and looks at April. At that moment, April gets a tingle deep within her and she glances towards Harvey and their eyes lock. She winks at Harvey while Louis turns his head; when he sees Harvey he glares at him. He says to April, "Never mind him he tries to intimidate everyone." Donna tugs at Harvey's arm and they continue to walk but Harvey doesn't stop looking at April until he's around the corner and April is out of view. Donna quietly tells Harvey, "Get in your office now." They go into his office and Donna closes the door. She looks at Harvey and says, "You need to reel this in Specter. You've got it bad for that girl." Harvey tells her she's ridiculous and he has it under control. "You have it under control - really? Let's review shall we…you took her to lunch Friday and never came back to the office until today; you're meeting her in the file room and you just stopped in your tracks to stare at her. Don't tell me you have it under control Harvey," says Donna. Harvey looks at Donna and then shakes his head, "I know. There is something about her Donna. I don't want to stay away from her." Donna smiles and says, "Look I like the human side of Harvey, but you have a reputation of being a badass around here and showing your human side to anyone but me and Mike, and now this girl…it is not a good thing in the office." Harvey gives Donna an annoyed look as he rolls his eyes. "You're right Donna, you're always right. And the girl's name is April and I'm not going to stop seeing her," says Harvey. Donna smiles at Harvey, "Dooley noted. And Harvey, I'm glad you're not going to give her up, just try and keep your emotions in check; at least in the office." Harvey nods as Donna walks out of his office.

Meanwhile, April is finally able to leave Louis' office and manages to get to her desk without running into anyone. Her phone buzzes and there is a text from Harvey: _"I don't like seeing you in Louis' office." _ April laughs and hits reply, _"I don't like being in Louis' office."_ Harvey texts back _"Come to my office, now." _April sighs, puts on some lipstick, she picks up her phone and heads up to Harvey's office. As she approaches his office and Donna's cubicle, April gets another text from Harvey, _"R U coming?"_ April giggles at the text. She sees Donna who nods and says, "Go ahead in." At Harvey's doorway, April says, "Not yet I'm not." Harvey spins around in his chair and grins. He motions for her to come over to his desk and close the door. She does as he asks; Donna looks over her cubicle wall as she listens to Harvey's intercom. Harvey says, "April, as much as I want to pull you close to me, I've been reminded to keep my emotions in check. At least in the office anyway," he glances at Donna who is grinning at him. April looks behind her and sees Donna who winks at her. April turns back to Harvey who continues, "So I'm trying. But I won't stop seeing you." April smiles wondering what he's getting at. Harvey says, "Can you stay until seven tonight? Everyone will be gone by then and we can drive home together." April says, "How about I leave on time and you come to my place for dinner. I'll cook." Harvey thinks about it and smiles that gorgeous smile that makes April melt. He says, "How about you leave on time, go to my place and make us dinner." April pretends to think about it and after a moment says, "Deal Mr. Specter." And sticks her hand out, Harvey grins and shakes her hand. "Until tonight Ms. Stone," he says. She smiles, "Until tonight Mr. Specter." As April heads out the door Harvey says, "I'll be home at seven." April winks at him.

April heads for her desk and thinks to herself, 'He'll be home at seven, what the hell does he have in his kitchen for me to make dinner with?' As she contemplates this while waiting for the elevator, Donna sneaks up behind April and says, "From Harvey." April manages not to scream and takes the envelope feeling a key inside. "Thanks Donna. Donna, what does Harvey like for dinner?" Donna chuckles and says, "He'll go to fancy, expensive restaurants, but he much prefers home cooking. His favorite is actually spaghetti with a vegetarian sauce." April smiles and says, "Thanks Donna I appreciate it!" Donna smiles, "No problem, it's good to see him smile more. And don't worry, his kitchen is fully stocked." April wonders how Donna knows, but Donna turns and leaves just as the elevator doors open.

April has lunch with Rachel and begs her not to tell anyone about her and Harvey. She tells Rachel that Mike and Donna know and they've promised and Mike said that she could be trusted with this secret. Rachel promises not to say anything and is amazed that Harvey actually remembers someone's name other than Mike and Donna. April says, "And he remembers your name too Rach." Rachel laughs.

Around four thirty April packs up and meets Ray on the corner. She asks him if he would mind stopping at her place so she can grab a couple of things. She picks up a couple of shirts, shoes, and another suit for work and her laptop. Figuring she may be at Harvey's for a while and says a small prayer that it comes true. She also grabs a couple of things from the kitchen just in case. Ray gets her to Harvey's apartment in record time and helps her upstairs with her bags. She opens the door with the key Harvey gave her via Donna; says goodbye to Ray and sets to making dinner. Everything is simmering and she goes to change into something comfortable and waits for Harvey. She's looking at his trophy collection when she gets a call. It's a number she doesn't recognize so she answers tentatively. "Hey beautiful," says Harvey making her tingle all over. "Hey handsome," says April, "where are you?" Harvey says, "I'm on my way. Help yourself to white wine in the fridge or red wine at the bar. And if you want some music just hit the button on the stereo remote." April smiles and says, "Ok." Harvey says, "See you in a few." They hang up and all of a sudden April feels nervous like a girl going on her first date.

At seven on the dot Harvey waltzes into his apartment and says, "Honey, I'm home" making April giggle. She says, "I'm in the kitchen," as she boils noodles and stirs the sauce. Harvey stops and says, "Wow that smells really good. We're having spaghetti?" He grins like a little boy when April says, "Yep with a vegetarian sauce. Hope you like it." Harvey says, "How did you know spaghetti is my favorite?" April laughs and says, "Well, a red headed bird told me." Harvey grins and says, "I'm going to go change. Be right back." Before he leaves he gives April a kiss on the lips taking her breath away. Harvey is back in a flash and helps set the table. They sit down to eat, and April asks if he likes it and he says, "I love it!" April makes a mental note to thank Donna for the idea. They ask each other about their day and tell each other how much they missed one another. They cleanup after dinner; Harvey washes while April dries the dishes; seeing Harvey washing dishes makes April giggle to which Harvey splashes water onto her. They laugh as April says, "Come on, lets finish here so we can relax." They relax on the sofa for a while and Harvey changes the music to an old jazz song one his dad had played saxophone on and pulls April up saying, "Dance with me." Before the song ends Harvey carries April to his bed and begins to make love to her. They drift off to sleep in each others arms. They take turns spending the week at each other's apartments and working together gets better though they don't avoid each other completely.

Things are going really well between Harvey and April. April has fallen hard for Harvey. She tries to keep her emotions close to her because she doesn't want to scare him off. She senses that if anyone is going to say the "L-word" first it has to come from Harvey. He's had plenty of opportunities but he hasn't said he loves her though he has implied it on several occasions and has lavished extravagant gifts on April. And they've practically been living together never having stayed apart for more than one night since becoming a couple.

Harvey realizes he's falling in love with April and it is scaring him half to death. He keeps reminding himself, 'Don't do this Specter. You fall in love there isn't any coming back from this.' All the women he's ever cared about have left him sooner or later. He thinks that if April left him he'd never be able to handle it, so the best thing to do is for him to leave April. Harvey is usually level headed and calm, but this time he panics and decides he needs to break up with April. One night he picks a fight with April while they are at her place; he tells her their relationship isn't working out but doesn't give her any specifics then he walks out on her leaving April confused and in tears. She tries calling Harvey, but he won't answer so she leaves a few messages and then decides she won't call him anymore because it's just too painful. When Harvey gets home he gets drunk and tries to forget about April, but all he does that night is dream of her and how hurt she looked when he walked out on her. Days go by before he even listens to her messages and then he feels even worse. He tells himself, 'it'll get better. She'll get over it and she'll be fine' he knows he won't get over April and he won't be fine because all he does is think about her and wants to be with her.

A few nights after their break up, April goes to Harvey. In the quiet of his apartment, his scotch forgotten on the table, the trail of clothes they leave in their wake. It's hurried and messy, not like them at all. He fists one hand in her hair and the other grips her thigh as he directs them clumsily to the bed. They are both drunk. The choice to drink was his, especially after the day he's had without her. The choice to barge into his apartment after eleven in a barely-there-dress had been all hers. It's a relief when they're both finally naked and he's buried inside her. Her kisses are soft, while his are bruising. Her touch lingers, while his are wild. He wonders if it's the alcohol that is making them fumble against one another like they've never done this before. When her legs wrap around his lower back, pulling him closer he swears it feels like he's suffocating because he knows he'll end up hurting her. He thrusts his hips hard against hers but she grabs his waist to slow their rhythm. When she kisses him he realizes with stark clarity that she's trying to make love to him.

The expression she wears is one he's seen on her before, and it's glaringly obvious why they are so out of sync. He loves her but he's scared she'll leave him because all the women in his life have left him. But April is different from the others; he knows he won't be able to handle it if she left him. He stills their movements and cradles her face. "What's wrong?" she immediately asks. The look on her face is one of hope and he hates to crush her like this. He'd been angry when she'd showed up. He'd been drinking alone when she arrived and she'd been convenient because he missed her so much. He loves her but he's scared and his pride won't allow him to tell her he's scared. Instead he says, "I can't." He quickly pushes away from her because even though it is inadequate and clichéd he can't bear to see the pain in her eyes, because he's already hurt her enough. April feels as if she'd been hit in the stomach, she scrambles out of bed and dresses wordlessly as tears fall from her eyes. She stops once when she hears him call her name and she looks at him. But he doesn't say anything else so she continues her escape from him and hurries out of his apartment and down to the street without looking back. She feels scared and alone but manages to catch a cab and goes home. Once in the safety of her apartment she pours herself a drink and decides that if there is to be a next move it will have to be Harvey that makes that move. She will never humiliate herself again with him. An hour after coming home her phone rings, it's Harvey's number. She picks it up and says, "Hello." She hears him take a breath, a sigh of relief perhaps, and then he hangs up. April shakes her head as she hangs up the phone. She manages to get into her bed and cries herself to sleep. Harvey called to make sure April got home safely. After Harvey hangs up he passes out on his bed after finishing his drink thinking of April.

April and Harvey are both in pain and are miserable since their breakup. April throws herself into work at Pearson Hardman and asks Louis for more research projects. She goes home only to change clothes and get a few hours of sleep and a shower. She contemplates leaving Pearson Hardman because it's just too hard seeing Harvey's name on documents and running into him occasionally, so she applies to other law firms. Harvey has been working late too; jumping on Mike and Donna for little things and only going home himself for a few hours of sleep, a change of clothes and a shower. Everything at home reminds him of April and his dreams are haunted by her. He also has been going to the gym to work out to get his frustrations out but that doesn't seem to be helping him either. He misses April more than he thought he would. Harvey thought if he broke up with her then his life would go back to normal; but he realizes that he only wants April in his life and the other women he knows and has gone out with in the past just aren't the ones he wants to be with. He knows he's made a big mistake in breaking up with April and he doesn't know what to do about it or how to rectify the situation. He could have told her or rather he should have told her when she came to him a few days after he broke up with her but his stupid pride, ego or whatever wouldn't let him and instead he hurt her again.

Rachel and Mike have lunch with April one day and try to find out from her what happened between her and Harvey but April says, "I don't know why Harvey broke up with me. I guess it was something I did or said but honestly guys I really don't know; all he said was that our relationship wasn't working out." Mike asks, "Have you talked with him?" April tries to smile, but blushes crimson thinking of the time she went to Harvey's apartment. She shakes her head and says shakily, "I've tried Mike. He won't return any of my calls. You know I've even applied to other law firms just to get away from him?" She shrugs and says, "I guess it was just a fling for him. I really thought we had something though," quietly she says, "I wish I hadn't of fallen for him." Mike watches as April just pushes her food around on the plate but isn't really eating. Rachel says to April, "Oh honey you can't leave Pearson Hardman – you can't let him do that to you." April looks at Rachel and says, "I know I should just get over him, but it's just so hard. Seeing him…even just seeing his name hurts." Rachel looks at Mike but says to April, "I'm so sorry. I know it's hard. This is why I…I can't do an office romance." She looks at April then and says, "Hey why don't we go out for drinks tonight after work. You can stay at my place or I'll crash at yours." Mike looks at Rachel and sighs. Then he looks at April and says, "That sounds like a great idea, go to happy hour with Rachel; get your mind off him. And speaking of Harvey, I've got to go I have a meeting with the mighty master himself." April tries to laugh and says, "Thanks for listening to me both of you. Rachel, I think having drinks tonight is a great idea. I guess I really need to just suck it up and forget about Harvey." Mike stands and leans over to April and gives her a kiss on the cheek and then is off to talk to Harvey.

April looks at Rachel and says, "I should have taken your advice and not gone out with him. I'm such a fool! And now I still have to work with him. God Rachel it's so hard." Rachel takes April's hand and says, "I know it's hard but someone once told me – the feelings just go away, eventually." April nods and says, "Yeah I just wish I didn't have to see him so often. When we do see each other, all he does is stare at me and I can't help but stare back at him. You know I went to him a few days after he broke up with me." Rachel asks, "What happened?" April cries and says, "We were both drunk, we had sex and then he said 'I can't.' So I left." Rachel says, "He said 'I can't' what does that mean?" April shrugs and says, "I don't know. I've wanted to go up to his office and demand that he talk to me, but…I'm afraid it'll hurt too much if he tells me to get out." April shakes her head and takes a deep breath and then says, "Come on we better get back before we get in trouble." Rachel nods and says, "Happy Hour tonight after work, ok?" April nods as they head back to Pearson Hardman.

Donna tries to talk with Harvey about him and April. Harvey says, "Donna, it's over. Please just drop it!" Donna won't take that as an answer and she leans close to Harvey and says, "Harvey, I've known you for a long, long time. You love her, why break up with her?" Harvey shakes his head and yells, "I don't want to discuss it. It's over! She and I are over! Now if you don't mind I have work to do. Where the hell is Mike?" Donna makes a mental note that Harvey didn't deny he was in love with April, but says, "I think he was having lunch with April." She watches Harvey pale and his eyes turn dark. She smiles and says quietly, "Harvey, if it was truly over with April you wouldn't care about Mike going to lunch with her." Mike walks into Harvey's office and blushes when he sees Harvey glare at Donna and growl, "I don't care if Mike went to lunch with April." He thinks to himself, 'I care that April went to lunch with him though!' Harvey glares at him but doesn't say anything and looks down at the papers on the table. As Donna walks out she says to Mike in passing, "He misses April. Be careful." Mike nods to Donna and says, "She misses him too. Did he say why they broke up?" Donna shakes her head as Harvey yells at Mike, "Are you here to work or what?" Donna leaves as Mike approaches Harvey. The two men discuss a case.

Hours later they are still at work, Mike says, "Harvey, um, you ok?" Harvey glares at him and says, "Yeah, don't I look ok?" Mike takes a deep breath and says slowly, "Actually, no you don't. What happened between you and April?" Harvey looks at him and says, "Jeez Mike not you too." Mike sees Harvey's sad look and goes over to Harvey's mini bar and pours them each a drink and hands a glass to Harvey. Harvey takes a big sip and shakes his head. Mike says, "Harvey, April is miserable; you're miserable. She's blaming herself, she thinks she did something or said something and that's why you broke up with her. Was she just a fling for you? You have to know she loves you." Harvey takes a deep breath, shakes his head and says through clenched teeth, "She didn't do or say anything. It wasn't a fl…" Harvey closes his eyes and cuts himself off before saying 'fling.' Opening his eyes he says, "She's better off…she's better off without me. She's not in love with me Mike." He mumbles to himself, "She can't be after the way I treated her." Mike looks at Harvey and then says, "Better off? Oh my God…Harvey you love her. That's why you broke it off with her." Harvey looks at Mike but doesn't say anything. Mike says, "Harvey, if you love her you need to tell her. She loves you. You two need to be with each other. Why break up with her?" Harvey says, "I can't Mike. I just can't." Mike shakes his head and asks, "Harvey…why are you scared to be in love?" Harvey shakes his head and says, "It's a long story Mike." Mike shrugs and says, "I have all night. Rachel took April out for happy hour to get her mind off you. We could work, but you need to talk this out. So why are you scared to be in love Harvey?"

Harvey downs his drink and goes over to the bar and picks up the bottle and brings it back to where he and Mike are sitting. He pours himself another drink, takes a sip and with one hand runs it through his hair. After a moment, Harvey says, "Mike…it's complicated," Mike looks at him but doesn't say anything so Harvey takes a deep breath and says, "You know I caught my mother cheating when I was 16." Mike nods as Harvey continues, "I dated a girl in high school, we were inseparable, but she left me when we graduated without saying goodbye. There have been a couple of others that have…left. I've never trusted women since then. They all leave." Mike says, "But they aren't April. April didn't leave you Harvey." Harvey says slowly, "No, they aren't April. There is something about her. I knew I wanted her the moment you introduced us. Yeah I fell in love with her and it scared the crap out of me. It still does because goddamn it Mike I love her. I want her back but…she won't take me back. I hurt her. I hurt her bad Mike." Mike hears the pain in Harvey's voice and says, "Don't give up on her. If you love her Harvey, you need to tell her." Harvey shakes her head and says, "What if she tells me to go to hell?" Mike says, "If she does, then she does. You either fight for her or you move on. But I don't think she'll do that. God Harvey, she misses you so much. Have you seen her since you broke up with her? She's lost weight and looks so sad all the time. Her dream has been to work at Pearson Hardman but she's actually been contemplating leaving because of you." Harvey says, "Yeah I noticed. I feel terrible about putting her through this. Shit she can't leave because of me." Mike says, "Then Harvey you need to do something about it."

April and Rachel go for happy hour drinks and Donna joins them. They make a pact not to talk about Harvey or Pearson Hardman or anything regarding work. After several drinks, April can't help it and begins to pour her heart out to Donna and Rachel saying, "Oh god what am I going to do? I still love Harvey and he hates me. How do I get over him?" Donna says, "April, honey, he doesn't hate you." April says, "He broke up with me and I don't even know why Donna. All he's said to me is 'I can't'. What the hell does that even mean? He hasn't returned any of my calls, though I stopped calling him because it was just too painful. I knew it was too good to be true. He's so…perfect. And I'm not." Donna laughs and says, "Harvey is a lot of things Sweetie, perfect is NOT one of them." April stares at Donna, as does Rachel. Donna asks Rachel to go to the bar to order them more drinks Rachel nods and heads for the bar. When Donna is alone with April she smiles and says, "April, if I were to guess what happened, I'd say Harvey is in love with you and it scares the crap out of him. He has…issues when it comes to love and women. He doesn't want to believe in love, he doesn't want to fall in love because he's been hurt in the past. But he's human and it was bound to happen. Give him time and don't give up on him. He'll come around." April tries to smile but nods instead because she doesn't trust her voice at that moment. When Rachel and the drinks arrive April says, "Ok, I'm declaring this a "Harvey-free zone", can we just drink now? If I keep thinking about him right now…I can't be held responsible for anything I might do." Rachel and Donna laugh and say, "To happy hour!"

A couple of weeks after their break up Harvey arrives unexpectedly at April's apartment. April opens the door and they stare at each other for a moment. Harvey asks slowly, "May I come in?" April sucks in her breath and bites her lower lip before stepping aside allowing Harvey to enter her apartment. He steps close to April when she closes the door. April looks up at Harvey and quietly asks, "What are you doing here?" Harvey takes a deep long look at her and then pushes her against the door, he takes her hands holding them above her head then he kisses her hard on the mouth. She can't resist him she's missed him too much! April doesn't taste whiskey but instead a hint of mint after their kiss and she realizes that Harvey is completely sober, unlike their last time together. Harvey trails kisses down her neck and whispers, "You have no idea the kinds of things I want do to you April, things I've dreamed of doing with you." Then Harvey quietly admits, "I've missed you so much." His voice is low and smooth. April feels her body go weak and she bites her lower lip. Her breath ragged from wanting him. Harvey lets go of her hands and slides them to her behind, squeezing her tight against him, his fingers digging deeper into April's backside pressing her closer to him almost lifting her off the floor. She tells herself to push away from him, but instead she wraps her arms around his neck as she whispers breathlessly, "Take me." Still holding her tightly, Harvey looks at her as April says, "I really want to tell you 'screw you Harvey for pulling this shit after you told me we were finished' but I can't; I've missed you…missed you so much too," her voice cracking and ragged, her breathing shallow as she holds onto him tightly. Her brain isn't even willing to comprehend the possibilities of Harvey's suggestion, but her body is; she can feel it deep, deep inside her, feeling the spark that disappeared when Harvey broke up with her. Their eyes lock on each other as she whispers breathlessly, "So take me Harvey…I'm all yours."

Harvey pulls her even closer and presses her to him, she feels his hardness. She wants to feel him inside her; she needs to feel him inside her. Their hunger for each other takes over as Harvey sets her down; he kisses her hard and then grabs her hand and pulls her to her bedroom. They quickly undress and Harvey pushes her onto the bed. She's lying face down on the bed as Harvey holds her down and pushes her knees up so that her behind is sticking up to him. He leans down and kisses her shoulders and trails kisses down her back as he slides his hand down, caressing her behind and then slides his hand between her legs to the apex of her sex. She gasps when she feels his hand on her. He feels how ready she is for him and he hears her moan into the mattress. April's body responds to his touch. April moans louder and grips the sheet. He knows April is on the edge and is about to come undone with just his touch so he guides himself to her, and thrusts himself deep inside April making her cry out his name. He grinds into April as he hears her moan his name over and over again. Just before he feels himself lose control, he pulls out and flips April over. He looks at her as she opens her arms to him calling him to her. He lies on top of her and pushes her legs apart as April slides a hand down and takes hold of Harvey's manhood guiding him to her. Their eyes lock onto each other as Harvey buries himself deep into April. Harvey kisses April hard on the lips as she holds Harvey tightly, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her muscles clench Harvey and as he feels himself lose control he moans April's name as she comes undone. Harvey collapses on top of April and whispers, "Oh God April I love you." He pulls her close to him and kisses her gently. She looks at him as they part, touching his face and she asks softly, "You love me?"

Harvey panics when he realizes he has admitted to April that he loves her so he quickly lets go of April and stutters, "I…I have to…I have to go." He pushes away from her and gets out of bed. April says, "What? No! You don't get to leave after we just…you just…no! Damn it we need to talk!" She scrambles out of bed as Harvey is trying to get dressed. She takes his shirt and puts it on and then grabs the shoe he's trying to put on. She says, "No, you can't do this to me. We need to talk Harvey." Harvey tries to be calm, he can't look April in the eye so he looks at the shoe she's holding and says, "Give me the shoe and my shirt. Please." April clutches the shoe and slowly shakes her head as tears fall from her eyes and says calmly and softly, "No Harvey." Her voice is quiet and pained making him look at her. She continues, "Not until after we talk and if you want them back then…then I'll give them to you." They look at each other for a moment as April tries to blink back tears and then April turns and goes out of the bedroom to the living room and sets the shoe on the coffee table. She wipes her eyes and then goes to the mini bar and pours them each a drink. When she turns around Harvey is sitting on the sofa and running his hands through his hair looking at the floor. She notices he's nervous and says to herself 'stay strong Stone; gentle but strong.' She takes a deep breath and silently hands him the glass and he looks at her; he can't tell if she is angry or upset, at him or at what they just did. April sits down next to Harvey and takes a sip of whiskey and says, "Harvey…" but she drifts off when he turns to look at her. She bites her lower lip and wills herself not to cry. Harvey takes a deep breath and says, "April, I…I'm not good at this." April looks at him and says, "Not good at what?" Harvey takes a big sip and stutters, "Talking…about…this." April tries not to smile but she's never heard Harvey stutter, and says, "You mean talking about your feelings?" Harvey nods, running his hand through his hair again and takes another gulp of whiskey. She knows he's exasperated and doesn't want to have this discussion but they need to talk. He looks at April and then says, "It's complicated." April shakes her head and says, "No, it's not Harvey. It's called being honest with one another." April takes a deep breath and a big sip then says tearfully and slowly, "You broke up with me and I really don't know why. You haven't returned any of my calls. You stare at me when we see each other at work. Then you come here tonight and…we…and you tell me you love me. And then you want to leave. I think you owe me an explanation."

Harvey swallows hard and then says slowly, "April, I got scared. I knew I was falling in love with you and it…it scared me. It scares the hell out of me. I've never trusted women, I never thought I could." April says, "Why?" Harvey tells her about catching his mom and about an old girlfriend who left him. April says, "But Harvey, I'm not them. I didn't leave you, you pushed me away." Harvey just looks at her with a scared look on his face; he doesn't say anything for a moment and then says quietly, "I know, there is something about you April…" his voice drifts and he shakes his head. April takes a deep breath and asks Harvey, "Do you think it was easy for me to trust you?" The question surprises Harvey and he says quietly, "You didn't trust me?" April giggles and shakes her head. Harvey looks at her and again says his voice sounding surprised, "Really, you didn't trust me?" April says, "We had just met. I knew I wanted to get to know you and yeah, ok, we had sex the first night…" April blushes but continues to look him in the eyes and says slowly, "Not something I do on a regular basis, actually I've never done that…but there was something about you. The look you gave me, the way you touched me…and after…after we…made love…it made me trust you. And…it made me fall in love with you." This surprises Harvey and he looks at her and asks slowly, "You fell in love with me then?" April nods. April whispers, "I still do." Harvey takes her glass and puts it next to his on the coffee table and pulls her onto his lap. He says, "April I've been a fool. Please forgive me. I do love you. I hope I didn't screw this up with you." April pulls him close and kisses him. She says, "Harvey, you didn't screw this up, but if you ever try to break up with me again…" Harvey smiles at her and says, "Never baby. I want to spend the rest of my life with you April."

One night working late on a case, it's just the three of them, Harvey, Mike, and April. Down the hall Jessica Pearson, Louis, and Daniel Hardman are also working late. Mike goes to the restroom, leaving Harvey and April alone. Harvey stares at her as Jessica approaches his door. April spots her just as Harvey moves closer to her. April says, "Ms. Pearson seems as if everyone is working late tonight." Harvey smiles at April and stands to greet Jessica. Jessica smiles and says, "Sure does; hope Harvey isn't keeping you unnecessarily." "No ma'am," responds April, "I love the law and learning from the best." Jessica smiles slyly at Harvey and says, "Well, Harvey is our best closer." To which Harvey adds, "Hey, I'm the best in New York." Mike returns and looks panicked when he sees Jessica in Harvey's office. Jessica says to Harvey, "I need you in my office, can you spare a few?" Harvey says to Mike and April, "I'll be back why don't you guys wrap it up for tonight." As they leave, April walks over to Mike at the table and helps him cleanup and file the reports they were working on.

A few moments later Harvey shows up just as April and Mike finish up and they go down the elevator. Mike has his bike and says to them, "See you guys tomorrow. You kids behave now you hear." And flashes a grin at Harvey who rolls his eyes; April says, "G'night Mike be careful." From the doorway of the main entrance, Daniel Hardman watches as Harvey lets April get into the car and then slides in next to her as Ray closes the door, Daniel spies Harvey kiss April. As weeks go by Harvey and April spend time away from the office between his place and hers, mostly at his place. Things at work have been going well and no one seems to suspect anything about Harvey and April. Harvey and April are practically living together and no one except Mike, Rachel and Donna know.

One day Daniel asks for April to come to his office. As April waits for the elevator she gets a text from Harvey. Harvey: "_My office now_." April replies: "_Can't on my way to Hardman's office_." Harvey: "_FUCK HIM. MY OFFICE NOW_" April sees the all caps and thinks, 'wow I wonder what's up?' April replies, ""_Ok calm down I'm on my way_."


	3. Chapter 3

13 Page

**April & Harvey Part 3**

Once on the 50th Floor she walks to Harvey's office and notices that Donna isn't at her desk, so she goes into Harvey's office. Harvey is looking out the window, so in case anyone hears, April says, "You wanted to see me Mr. Specter?" Harvey doesn't turn around but says, "Close the door and come here." April closes the door and walks over to Harvey. Worried she asks, "What's wrong?" Harvey says, "You know why Hardman asked you to his office?" April says, "No. He didn't find out about us did he?" Harvey says, "I don't know. But he fired his assistant and told Jessica he was going to offer the position to you." Surprised April says, "Me? Why? Wait a minute. He told Jessica? He must have known she'd tell you." Harvey says, "That's what I'm thinking too. I'm also thinking he knows about us. And frankly I don't care. Let him know." April thinks for a moment and then says, "Ok, so if he asks me to take the position, do I?" Harvey quickly says, "You don't have a choice. You turn him down; you'll be out of a job. This is fine by me. You can stay with me…" April cuts him off and says, "Harvey, you can't support me besides I like working here. I can't live with you." Hurt, Harvey says, "Why can't you live with me? We practically have been…" April says, "Harvey, stop. Focus…Hardman. Let me go see what he wants I'll text you after." Harvey nods and says, "Be careful." She nods as she walks out of his office.

April gets to Hardman's office and knocks on his door. He motions for her to come in. "Mr. Hardman, you wanted to see me? Sorry for the delay in getting here." Daniel replies, "April, yes, thank you for coming. Please join me." He motions to the sofa. "Would you like some tea?" April smiles, seeing he has a cup and a tea pot on the table and says, "Sure thank you." Daniel pours her a cup of tea and hands it to her. "You're probably wondering why I wanted to see you or did Harvey tell you?" April almost chokes but plays it cool, "Harvey? You mean Mr. Specter? No sir he hasn't said anything to me. So what did you want to see me about?"

Daniel smiles at her and says, "My assistant has quit and I'd like to offer you the position as my personal assistant. You will work exclusively for me. You will be compensated greatly of course. I know you plan to take the bar one day, right?" April smiles and says, "Yes Sir. I hope to take it one day; perhaps next summer." Daniel asks, "So what do you say to the position?" April says, "Well honestly I'm a little shocked. I mean why me?" Daniel chuckles and says, "Well you come highly recommended and I think we'd make a great team." April still wondering who recommended her asks, "Recommended? Who would recommend me? I've only been at Pearson Hardman for a few months." Daniel nods but still doesn't say who. So April says, "You say your assistant quit?" Daniel says, "Yes, why?" April says, "Oh I'd heard she was fired." Daniel's smile fades and he stares at her for a moment; April doesn't back down. Then he smiles at her and asks again, "So, do you accept?" April thinking about what Harvey said that if she didn't accept she'll probably be out of a job, says, "Well, I guess I'll say yes. Thank you Mr. Hardman for the opportunity, I accept the position." Daniel smiles and says, "Excellent. You'll start Monday. I'd like your hours to be eight to five. Occasionally there may be longer hours but you will be compensated. Your salary will be $150,000 per year, including health benefits of course and a retirement package." April says, "I'm sorry did you say $150,000 per year? Daniel chuckles saying, "Yes. Is that acceptable? Do we have a deal?" Shocked April says, "Yes, very acceptable; Deal." They shake hands. Daniel tells her to take off early and to go shopping. "Here is a bonus." She takes the envelope and looks at him. Daniel says, "An extra $2,500 in cash. So go have fun shopping. We'll see you Monday morning." Still in shock, April thanks him and walks out of his office.

She gets to her office and remembers to text Harvey. She picks up the phone to text him but her phone buzzes and she sees Harvey's number. She answers on the second ring and hears Harvey's voice, "What happened?" April looks around, closes her door and says, "He offered me the job for $150,000 per year and gave me the afternoon off to go shopping with a bonus of $2,500 in cash. I start Monday." Through clenched teeth Harvey says, "What the fuck?" April says, "And he said I came 'highly recommended' but he wouldn't say by whom. And that his assistant quit not was fired. Harvey, what have I gotten myself into?" Harvey can hear that April is frightened, he says, "Don't worry baby. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll meet you at home around five, ok?" April takes a deep breath and says, "Yeah ok see you then." April hangs up and puts her hands in her head thinking about what just happened. She looks up and Daniel is standing at her desk. She jumps not expecting to see him. "Oh jeez Mr. Hardman, you startled me." Hardman chuckles and apologizes for scaring her. He tells her he'll have one of the interns pack up her desk and to get going. April says, "Yes Mr. Hardman. Just wanted to pack up a couple of personal things and I'll go. Thank you again." He looks at her then nods and turns to leave. The look Hardman gives her creeps her out and makes her skin prickle. April shakes it off and starts packing when Mike and Rachel come over and ask what's going on. April looks like she's about to cry and then says, "Hardman just offered me a new position as his personal assistant. I start Monday." Mike and Rachel are speechless. Mike asks, "Does Harvey know about this?" April looks around and then says quietly, "He told me about it first and told me if I didn't take it I'd probably be out of a job." April finishes packing and says, "And Hardman gave me a bonus and the afternoon off to go shopping." "A bonus?" Mike and Rachel say at the same time. April nods and whispers, "Cash - $2,500. I have to go before he comes back." She says goodbye to both of them and tells them, "We'll still do lunch, ok?" They both nod and give April a hug.

April stands on 5th Avenue and looks up at her building and thinks to herself, "I sure hope Harvey knows what he's doing." She catches a cab and heads home to Harvey's place. Once inside she takes a hot shower. She's not about to use any of that money and puts it in her suitcase. Around four Harvey comes home. "Hey I thought you said you'd be home at five." April says wearing one of Harvey's robes. Harvey comes over to her and asks if she's ok. "Yeah still in shock I guess. Harvey is this a good idea – me working for Hardman?" Harvey says, "You'll be fine, I promise." "I hope so. I don't trust him Harvey. I thought Louis was creepy, but Hardman…he's…he's worse." Harvey embraces her and pulls her into a kiss. April thinks 'Yeah this is what I've needed all day.' Harvey pulls her into the bedroom and takes off the robe and lays her on the bed. He takes off his clothes and lies on top of April and slowly kisses her while his hand glides over her body. With Harvey's kisses and his touch she's forgotten about all the problems with Hardman. She whispers to Harvey, "Harvey, make love to me. Make me yours." Harvey guides himself between April's legs and buries himself inside April. April moans as her body responds to Harvey. Harvey whispers her name and April comes for him. She holds Harvey tight and whispers his name and he finds his release. He holds April tight. April turns on her side with Harvey to her back he wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly. As they drift to sleep, he hears April says softly, "I love you Harvey." He thinks about what he just heard her say – "I love you Harvey." He thinks to himself, 'She loves me. What have I gotten her into? I love her I have to protect her.' He whispers to April, "I love you too baby."

They spend the weekend contemplating the situation and trying to have fun to forget about it. Sunday afternoon April's phone rings. It's a number she doesn't recognize but she answers it. "Hello?" "April? This is Daniel Hardman." Startled, April sits up and says, "Mr. Hardman, hello." She makes a face at Harvey, who upon hearing Hardman's name gets visibly angry. Daniel says, "I hope I'm not disturbing you. But I'm going to send a car for you tomorrow morning and wanted to make sure of your address." April stutters, "A car? My address? Oh Mr. Hardman you don't need to send a car." Daniel replies, "Nonsense April. You'll be my personal assistant come Monday morning so of course you'll have a car and driver for whenever you need." April sees Harvey getting angry and mouths to her "Tell him NO". April says, "Mr. Hardman" but she's interrupted by Daniel, "Please call me Daniel." April swallows and says, "Yes, of course Daniel. It's really not necessary. I don't live far from the office and I use the walk for exercise." Daniel sounds pissed but says, "Well, ok then. You will still have a car and driver whenever you need, especially for when we work late." April says, "Yes Sir. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow then." Before hanging up Daniel says, "Yes, looking forward to it."

April hangs up and throws her phone to the chair across the room and shivers. She turns to Harvey who is seething mad. "Harvey…" April tries to talk but she feels like she's going to be sick. Harvey comes over to her and holds her. "Harvey, he knows about us. I can feel it in my gut and my gut has never been wrong. What are we going to do?" Harvey asks if Hardman bought the story about the car. April says, "He sounded totally pissed but agreed. He said I'd still have a car and driver whenever I needed. Harvey I don't trust him…" Harvey interrupts her, "April nothing is going to happen to you. I love you I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

April looks into Harvey's beautiful brown eyes and says, "Oh Harvey I love you too." Harvey pulls her to him and kisses her and all thoughts of Hardman are gone. She pulls Harvey towards the bedroom and makes him sit on the edge of the bed and kneels in front of him. Their eyes locked on one another. April takes Harvey's manhood in her hands and strokes it up and down. She leans down and takes the tip of Harvey's manhood into her mouth and then looking at him, sheaths her teeth and takes all of him deep into her mouth. Not able to control himself anymore, he pulls April up and lays her on the bed and thrusts himself deep inside April taking her by surprise.

April gets up earlier than usual being too nervous to sleep. She starts the coffee, showers and changes. When she emerges from the dressing area and into the kitchen, Harvey is up and has poured them each a cup of coffee. Seeing Harvey brings a smile to her face. "Good morning handsome. I hope I didn't wake you." Harvey shakes his head, "Good morning beautiful. You didn't wake me; well actually I woke up because you weren't next to me." April smiles, comes over to him and wraps her arms around him and kisses him deeply on the lips. "It's going to be ok," Harvey says, "I'm going to tell Jessica about us." April looks at him, "Are you sure?" Harvey gives her that smile and says, "Damn straight. And you're moving in here with me. I love you and I'm not losing you. Fuck Hardman." April takes a deep breath, "Harvey tell Jessica if you must, but leave Hardman to me. I'm not sure moving in together is such a smart idea with me working for Hardman. Let's take this one step at a time. Ok?" Harvey sulks. April smiles and says "You know you are adorable when you sulk?" Harvey grins and grabs her pulling her tightly against him. He looks deeply into April's eyes and she melts. She doesn't protest when he pulls her to his bed.

April kisses him with a hungry passion. Harvey hikes up her skirt pushing it up to her hips and hastily pulls her panties down and pushes her onto the bed. April lays with her arms outstretched to him. Harvey slowly gets on top of her and April pushes down this pajama bottoms setting his manhood free; stroking him as he kisses her neck. April moans, "Harvey please now" he smiles and lets her guide him to her and with one thrust he buries himself deep inside her. They wake up with a start as Harvey's alarm rings. It's a quarter to seven and April has to be at work by eight; although she had planned on getting there by seven. "Crap!" They both shout at the same time and then laugh. Harvey smiles and says, "Call in sick." April says, "Don't tempt me. Behave!" She kisses him and pushes herself up to get out of bed. Harvey pulls her back to him. "Harvey behave; I know this is a new concept for you but try." Harvey pats her on her backside and April giggles.

They are out the door by seven fifteen and Ray drives them in record time. Ray drops off April in front of the building and then drives Harvey into the garage. Harvey tells her he'll call her. Walking down the block, Mike catches up with her and walks with her. In the elevator he asks how things are going. "Ok I guess. I'm a little nervous about this new job thing," says April. Mike says, "You'll be ok" and whispers, "Harvey won't let anything happen to you. Trust him." April smiles and says, "I do, more than you know." Mike gets out at the 44th floor and April continues up to the 50th alone. She takes a deep breath when the elevator pings and the doors open. She walks to her new desk and thinks, "Ok time for the acting lessons to pay off. Working as Hardman's assistant is a role to play and I can do this." Determined, she finds her desk just outside Hardman's office; puts her purse away and sits down firing up her computer. She checks her email; there are a couple of emails from Hardman. She chuckles at the one where he tells her how he wants his coffee. She thinks to herself, 'Really? You want me to bring you your fucking coffee? Well yeah, for $150 grand a year I guess you would.'

From her desk she can see the elevators, as well as Donna's desk and part of Harvey's office. Ok that makes her feel better she thinks to herself. She hears the ping of the elevator and sees Hardman and she tells herself to focus. As he approaches her desk, she has his coffee ready for him. He thanks her and asks her to come into his office. She grabs a pen and a notebook and goes in. He motions for her to sit and she does. "April, you know you can trust me and I hope I can trust you. I reward those who are loyal" he pauses and April wonders where he's going with this. Daniel continues, "Loyal to me that is. Do you understand?" April swallows and says, "Yes sir." Daniel smiles and says "Good. Did you have a nice weekend?" Thrown for a loop and not expecting him to go all Jekyll/Hyde on her she says, "Yes sir a very nice weekend. Did you?" April thinks, "I wasn't lying I did have a very nice sex filled weekend" which makes her smile. Curious Hardman asks about her smile and makes her blush. They go through his schedule for the day and week. He also gives her two research projects one for her to do and one to have Mike Ross work on. She leaves his office as Louis knocks. Daniel calls her back and tells Louis, "April is my new assistant. Please let Norma know." Shocked Louis looks confused at April and stammers, "Oh really when did this happen?" Daniel says, "Friday. Thank you April," effectively dismissing her.

April goes to her desk and receives a text from Harvey: "_46__th__ Floor file room now…please._" April texts back: "_Please? ;-) Coming sir!_" She tells her assistant Jesse that she has to go downstairs and to handle things until she gets back. She takes the files containing the two projects Hardman gave her and heads for the elevators. Donna comes over to her as she waits, "So how's it going so far?" April gives a small smile and says, "Fine I guess. I'm glad to see a friendly face. This is nerve wracking!" Donna grins and whispers "Trust Harvey he won't let anything happen to you." April smiles and says, "Yeah that's what he said and Mike too." Donna whispers, "April, he loves you he won't let anything happen to you." She gets on the elevator and goes down to the 46th floor.

She goes to the file room. There is a sign posted "DO NOT ENTER" she smiles and shakes her head. She knocks; Mike opens the door and pulls her inside. She looks at Harvey and Mike and says, "Something going on here I should know about?" Mike blushes and Harvey pretends to be offended. April shakes her head at both of them and rolls her eyes. Harvey angrily says, "I saw you in Hardman's office, what did he want?" April takes a deep breath and says, "He wanted to go through his schedule, I guess since I work for him now we'll be doing that." Mike snickers and Harvey glares at him. "Harvey," April says quietly, "I'm a big girl. I can handle this. I've been thinking, I'll put my acting lessons to the test, make them pay off." Harvey and Mike stare at her and say at the same time, "You took acting lessons?" "Yeah I took lessons I was pretty good too, even been on Broadway." In unison they say, "On Broadway?" April nods and Harvey says, "When were you going to tell me this?" April smiles, "I wasn't keeping it from you, it just never came up." Mike asks, "What were you in?" "I was an extra in Phantom and Les Miz; but my big break came last year I was the understudy to the understudy for the lead and for two nights I got to be the lead in Rock of Ages. But as you can see I'm here rather than still on Broadway." Both Harvey and Mike stare at her. She snaps her fingers and brings them back to reality, "Boys! Let's focus here. Why did you summon me Harvey?" Harvey glares at no one in particular and says, "I don't like you working for him." April glares at him and tries to keep her anger in check, "Really? You tell me this now?" Harvey glares back at her, April says, "Well, it's too late now damn it! I was going to turn it down." Harvey says, "He would have fired you." Angrily April asks, "On what grounds?" Mike says, "Hardman would have made something up. But ok, let's focus here. It is what it is. You two need to be careful and not let Hardman see you together or he'll end up creating a problem for April." Mike says this mostly at Harvey.

"Mike," says April handing him the blue folder, "before I forget Hardman has a project for you. He gave me one too. (Harvey takes the green folder out of her hands.) He said for us to work on these for him." Mike says, "I wonder if they are related?" Harvey and Mike compare the two cases, and they fill April in as they go. Mike and April agree to meet in the library at one to do research. She takes her folder away from Harvey and says, "I need to get back. Have you talked to Jessica yet?" "I'm meeting with her at lunch." He leans down and kisses April and whispers in her ear "I love you" she smiles and says, "I love you too" as she heads out of the room.

April goes upstairs and Hardman is at her desk glaring. Quietly he says, "Where have you been?" She apologizes and tells him, "With Mike Ross. I gave him the project you wanted me to give him. We were doing research and we're taking a break until one." Hardman's expression softens and says, "Excellent. Sorry but can you meet him at two? We won't be back by one." April asks, "We?" Hardman tells her he has a lunch meeting with a client and wants her to attend. "We won't be back until at least 1:30." April smiles and says, "Oh sure no problem." She checks the calendar and says, "The Parsons Group – correct?" Hardman smiles and says, "Yes, we leave in 10." "I'll be ready when you are Daniel." He returns to his desk and April rolls her eyes. April calls Mike, "Ross" "Hey Mike, its April can we meet at two? I've got a meeting with Hardman and won't be back until 1:30 he says." Mike says, "You have a lunch meeting with him outside of the building?" April says, "Yes. So two ok?" "Yeah, two is good; see you then. Hey be careful."

As soon as she hangs up with Mike, she gets a text from Harvey: "_Can you come for lunch with Jessica and me?_" April says "crap" but unfortunately says it out loud and Jesse jumps asking her if there is a problem. Blushing she apologizes and texts Harvey: "_Sorry, can't meeting with Hardman and clients_." Harvey texts: "_Fuck him_" April texts back "_no thanks. I prefer you_." Harvey replies: "_Good girl. But I think you and I need to meet with Jessica._" She replies: "_Let me see what I can do_." Hardman comes out of his office and asks if she's ready to go. April says, "Mr. Hardman I'm afraid I'm not feeling very well. I'd hate to get sick while we're at lunch that wouldn't make a very good impression for you. Would you mind if I just stay here and catch up with some work?" Daniel looks upset but says, "Of course April. If you need to go home just let me know." April says, "Ok, thank you Daniel." Daniel leaves and April texts Harvey, "_Ok I'm free from him. When/where do you want to meet? He just left._"

Harvey texts her and says, "_Meet down in basement. See you in 10_". She goes down to the basement and sees Harvey and Jessica. Jessica looks at Harvey and raises her eyebrow and then smiles. They get into the car and Ray drives them to the restaurant. They get out and have lunch. Harvey says, "Jessica, April is on our side. She and I are…dating." Jessica looks at him and then to April and then back to Harvey and says, "I noticed the looks between you two. And if I noticed, you know Daniel noticed." April looks at Harvey but doesn't say anything. Harvey says, "We figure he found out and that's why he hired April as his assistant." Jessica says, "April, has he said anything to you about you and Harvey?" April nervously says, "He's hinted but has never said anything. I mean he hasn't asked me directly if Harvey and I were dating or anything." Jessica says, "You may want to tell him if and when he asks but I wouldn't volunteer the information." Jessica asks Harvey to give her and April a moment. Harvey nods and walks away from the table and Jessica says, "Harvey's a fine catch and I can tell he cares about you very much. Be careful around Daniel. He and Harvey don't have the best relationship; truth be told, they hate each other because they are a lot alike. I don't want you getting caught in the middle. Daniel will want you to be loyal to him. If he knows you are with Harvey, he won't like it because he'll know you're loyal to Harvey and therefore me." April says, "I didn't say anything to Harvey, but Daniel did talk about being loyal to him this morning. I didn't say anything just nodded. Jessica, I am on your side. Daniel…I don't trust him. Do you think he knows about me and Harvey?" Jessica says, "He hasn't said anything to me but he knows I'm on Harvey's side. If he tells anyone it might be Louis. Your best bet is to get Louis on your side." April thanks Jessica. Jessica says, "April, if the job doesn't work out with Daniel, don't worry, we'll find you a place at Pearson Hardman." Harvey returns and they finish their lunch and get back to the firm before Hardman arrives.

Mike and April finish up for the day and head to their desks. As April waits for the elevator, she sees Louis. "Hello Mr. Litt," she says. Louis looks at her and says, "Please call me Louis, especially since you're Daniel's right-hand gal now." April manages a smile and says, "Ok, Louis." They chat in the elevator and April even flirts a little with him. As the elevator doors ping open they come face to face with Harvey who is none too pleased to see them having a good time. Harvey looks as if he's going to say something when Jessica approaches and says, "Harvey a moment now!" As April and Louis walk away, April turns back to look at Harvey and mouths the words, "I love you" but all Harvey does is stare at her and look angry. Jessica and Harvey go into Harvey's office and Jessica tells him to sit down and listen. He looks at her and then sits. Jessica says, "I spoke to April. She can handle herself. I told her to get Louis on her side because if Daniel talks to anyone, it will be Louis and if Louis knows anything and believes he can trust April, he'll tell her." Harvey isn't ready to see April getting friendly with anyone in the firm. Jessica senses his frustration. "Harvey, breathe; what's wrong?" Harvey looks at her angrily. He takes a deep breath and then says, "Nothing I'm ok. You're right. I know she can handle it." Harvey thinks, 'I'm just not sure I can handle it.' Jessica interrupts his thoughts and says, "You love her Harvey, you need to trust her. She'll be loyal to you." Harvey nods. "And one more thing Harvey, don't do anything you'll regret," says Jessica as Mike walks into Harvey's office. When Jessica walks out, Mike says to Harvey, "What's up – are you ok?" Harvey shakes his head no, but says, "Yeah, I'm ok." And they begin to discuss a case they are working on.

At April's desk Louis is flirting with April and they talk about the ballet. When Daniel interrupts, Louis bows out and goes to his office. Daniel asks April into his office. She glances at the clock and realizes it's almost time to go home; she mumbles, "Wow the day has flown by." She follows Daniel into his office. Daniel says, "I hope you are feeling better." April says, "Yes, I think it was just nerves, you know first day jitters I guess." She smiles hoping he buys her story. Daniel smiles and compliments her on what she's done on her first day. She thanks him and tells him she'll see him the next day. She meets Harvey in the basement and Ray drives them home.

After working with Daniel for about two weeks Daniel asks April, "Would you mind accompanying me to a dinner meeting tomorrow night?" April hesitates, and Daniel says, "It'll be directly after work so you can change here. It won't be an extremely long night but I'll drop you off at your place around eleven or so. You may have Friday off or come in late. That'll be up to you." April smiles and agrees thinking, 'Oh Harvey is not going to like this.' Daniel says, "Excellent, that will be all for today. Have a good evening April." She smiles and says, "Thank you Daniel. Good night; see you tomorrow." April quickly leaves his office, grabs her things and locks up her desk. She spies Harvey in his doorway looking at her and she smiles. She walks towards the elevators and hits the button. She turns to see if Harvey is still there and he surprises her being right next to her. "Going home Ms. Stone?" he asks. "Yes. Are you Mr. Specter?" asks April. Harvey whispers, "Go down to the lobby, we'll pick you up." April smiles, "Yes sir."

The elevator pings and April gets in blowing Harvey a kiss as the door closes and she sees Harvey give her a little smile. April says good night to the security guard; she contemplates how to tell Harvey about the dinner with Hardman while she waits for Ray and Harvey. She sees the car pull up and Ray gets out so she runs out and gets in. Harvey is waiting and puts his arm around her as Ray closes the door. They head home to Harvey's place. They make salads for dinner. After cleaning up, April says, "Harvey, I need to tell you something and I need you to promise me you won't go all crazy on me." Harvey looks at her and says loudly, "If it has anything to do with…" he bites his lip and continues a bit softer, "I'll try not to…go all crazy on you. What is it?" April tells him about the dinner meeting with Daniel for the next night. Harvey stares at her and says quietly, "Did you agree to go?" April senses Harvey is trying to keep his anger under control, she says, "Yes. But it's not like I have a choice." Harvey says, "There's always a choice." April looks at him, "Really? Because that's not how it sounded when you first told me about Hardman offering me this job." Upon hearing his name Harvey glares at her and yells, "So if he wants to fuck you, you're going to do it with him because you have no choice?" April feels as if Harvey just smacked her, she feels tears fill her eyes and spill out. She says, "Harvey that's uncalled for. How dare you even think I would do such a thing?" Harvey doesn't say anything just turns and goes to his office and slams the door. April stands here and thinks, "Yeah, that didn't go well. I knew he wouldn't like the idea."

April wipes her tears and wants to go to him but decides to let Harvey cool off a bit. She changes and gets ready for bed. When Harvey doesn't come out in an hour, she goes to his door and knocks, "Harvey? Please don't be angry with me. I love you; only you. Please come to bed." Harvey doesn't answer so she tries the door and finds it locked. She leans her head on the door as tears come to her eyes. She tearfully says, "I love you Harvey. Good night." She lies in bed waiting for Harvey to come out but he doesn't and she eventually cries herself to sleep. Harvey finally comes out of his office and makes his way to their bed. He watches April sleep. He knows he's being a dick but he just can't stand April going out with Hardman even if it is for work; he knows Hardman is using April to get to him. April wakes and opens her arms to him and whispers his name. He shakes his head and turns away from her and begins to walk out of the room. April calls out to him, "Harvey!" He stops for a moment, and April says, "Harvey, please…I love you." Harvey then continues walking to his office and slams the door. April bursts into tears and sobs into her pillow wishing for Harvey to come back to her. Harvey paces the floor in his office. He can't sleep, he loves April but he can't stand the thought of April going out with Hardman. No woman has ever affected him like April. She's strong and independent and so beautiful; he knows April would be able to handle herself with Hardman, he trusts her. Harvey has never trusted a woman, but April isn't like any woman he's ever been with. He trusts her and he loves her and he knows she trusts him and loves him. He thinks to himself, "I've got to get a hold of this!"

Thursday comes way too fast for April; she was hoping that she could just sleep through that day. She wakes with a note from Harvey, "Had to go in early. Sorry." April cried out from the night before takes a deep breath, showers and dresses for work. She takes her black cocktail dress and heels and goes down to the street and sees Ray. He smiles at her and opens the door for her, taking her dress and shoes and laying them in the trunk. She asks, "Ray how did Harvey seem this morning?" Ray clears his throat and says, "He seemed upset April. Is everything ok? You look upset too." She manages a small smile and says, "I don't know Ray. I really don't know." Since it's raining, she tells Ray, to drop her off in the garage. She thanks Ray for the ride and goes up to her desk.

She hangs her dress in Daniel's office and continues her day. She occasionally looks up towards Harvey's office but she doesn't see him or Donna at all. She decides to call Mike and see if he's seen Harvey. Mike answers on the sixth ring, "Ross." April says, "Hey Mike how you doing?" Mike says, "I'm fine. Are you looking for Harvey?" April says, "Well, yeah. I haven't seen him or Donna. I was beginning to think you all abandoned me." Mike says, "No we haven't abandoned you. Hey can you meet me in the file room on 46th?" April smiles and says, "Sure, be there in ten. Thanks Mike." Daniel is supposed to be in a meeting for another hour so she sneaks down to the 46th Floor's File Room.

Seeing no sign on the door she walks in and finds Mike. Mike places the "DO NOT ENTER" sign on the door. April looks around but doesn't see Harvey. She looks at Mike, "What's up?" Mike looks at her but doesn't say anything. April says, "He's really pissed isn't he?" Mike says, "Yeah, he is. I don't think he realized how difficult this would be for him." April says, "I know he and Hardman have issues, but doesn't Harvey believe I love him and only him?" Mike blushes and says, "He does. It's just I don't know. Just be careful around Hardman. You can't trust him." April looks at Mike, "I don't trust Hardman. He's…creepy! But I know he's dirty, he's hiding something Mike. And if I can find out what it is to help Jessica regain control I want to do it." She takes a deep breath and says softly, "Mike, if you see or talk to Harvey, will you tell him…tell him I love him and I missed seeing him this morning." Mike looks at her and says, "Missed seeing him?" April says, as her voice cracks, "We had a fight last night and he left before I woke this morning. I haven't seen him all morning; and he hasn't returned any of my texts." Mike pulls her into a hug he sees Harvey watching and glares at him. Mike says to April, "I'll tell him." "Thanks Mike," April says then takes a deep breath as she walks out the door.

Harvey comes from behind the cabinet and says to Mike, "I know I'm being an asshole aren't I?" Mike just looks at him and angrily says, "Yeah you said it; for some reason that girl really loves you and you are treating her like crap. Remember you told her to take this position with Hardman." Harvey glares at Mike and walks out. He sees April getting on the elevator and just before the door pings closed he jumps on with her. April sees Harvey and smiles. As the doors close he pulls her into a hug. He says, "I'm sorry April." She says clinging to him, "Harvey its ok. I know this isn't easy on either of us." Harvey looks at her and says, "I love you." April asks, "Do you want me to quit?" Harvey holds her at arms length and looks at her, "You'd do that?" April swallows, "You're important to me Harvey. I love working at Pearson Hardman, but if it means losing you…" Harvey says, "No, I can't ask you to do that. You won't lose me. Just be careful with that jackass." He wipes away April's tears and kisses her as the doors open and they come face to face with Louis.

Louis blushes, glares at April and turns on his heel and goes to his office. Harvey looks at April. He pulls her into his office and closes the door. "Ok, so now Louis knows. You need to tell Hardman before Louis does." April says, "But Jessica said not to volunteer the info." Harvey says, "That was before Louis saw me and you kissing." April takes a deep breath and says, "I think I need to talk to Louis first. Let me ask him not to tell Daniel, that I'll tell Daniel tonight." Harvey's expression changes and he glares at her, "Daniel? You're calling him Daniel now?" April shakes her head, "Keep your voice down. I can't very well call him the prick or the asshole now can I? His name is Daniel or have you forgotten that?" She smiles at Harvey and he finally softens a little, saying, "Sorry; I'll work on that." She steps closer to him and whispers, "Actually I kind of like forceful, jealous Harvey; just in smaller doses." He grins at her and says, "That can be arranged I'll see you at your place tonight. Be careful with him. Where are you and Hardman going for dinner?" She looks at her PDA and says, "The Plaza." She heads out of Harvey's office and whispers "I love you." He does the same.

She heads down to Louis' office and knocks. "Louis, may I have a moment please?" Louis says gruffly, "I'm busy." She steps in and closes the door. "I know, but I wanted to talk to you about what you saw." He looks at her and April says, "Me and Harvey." Louis says, "So you and pretty boy are an item? I thought you were better than that." April keeps her head up and says, "Louis, I'm sorry. We've kept it quiet because I asked him too. I didn't want to get a reputation here." Louis looks at her and asks, "Does Daniel know about you and Harvey?" April swallows and says, "I don't know, he hasn't said anything to me. Louis, please let me tell Daniel." Louis smirks and says, "Fine but you better tell him soon." April nods and says, "Thank you Louis, I'll tell him tonight."

The day flies and it's almost the time for her and Hardman to go to the dinner meeting. She changes into her black cocktail dress and black heels and comes out of the ladies room. She walks down the hall passing Harvey's office. Mike, Donna and Harvey see April. April stops by Harvey's doorway and says, "I'm telling him tonight." Harvey nods and walks over to her. "How did it go with Louis?" he asks. She looks down the hall and then at Harvey and says, "He wasn't pleased but said he wouldn't say anything for now." Harvey looks at her and says, "Be careful. I love you." April smiles and says, "I love you too."

She walks down the hall as Daniel comes out of his office wearing a tux. He meets April and walks to the elevator with her. April glances back and sees Harvey watching. Daniel sees him too and smiles. Then he takes April's hand and she pulls it away from him. He raises his eyebrow to her and then smiles. The elevator pings and just before they step in Daniel gives Harvey a smug look. Harvey turns to Mike and Donna and says, "Hardman knows; he fucking knows." Mike says, "About you and April?" Donna says, "What are you going to do?" Harvey says, "Mike, you and I are going to The Plaza." Donna says, "If Hardman sees you, it might put April in danger. Mike and I will go. You go home and wait for April."

Mike and Donna change and head over to The Plaza to keep tabs on April and Daniel. They blend in so well that Hardman and April aren't any the wise. At the dinner party, Daniel gets April alone and tries to touch her again. She says, "Daniel, I need to tell you something." Daniel says, "Sure what is it?" He guides her onto the balcony where it is quieter. April swallows and says, "I…I am seeing someone." Daniel steps back and looks at her and says, "Harvey?" April blushes, "You know?" Daniel smiles, "I suspected. Is working for me a problem for you?" April says, "No of course not." Daniel smirks, "Problem for Harvey then." April says, "No. I just wanted you to know. If I've given you any reason to think I may be…attracted to you…I'm sorry." Daniel nods, "No, I'm sorry. It's just that you look very lovely and you remind me of someone I miss very much." Surprised April softens a little and says, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. Thank you." She smiles at him and he suggests they go back inside. "April, thank you for being honest with me; about you and Harvey." He gives her a smile that April swears is one of the evilest smiles she's ever seen, but she sweetly smiles back at him as he guides her inside.

The dinner meeting is finally over and they are in the car heading home. Daniel asks, "Should we drop you off at your place or Harvey's?" The question makes her feel very uncomfortable but says, "My place please." Daniel helps her out of the car and walks her to her door. He takes her hand and kisses it. "Thank you April. Will I see you tomorrow or have you decided to take tomorrow off?" April smiles and says, "I'll be in tomorrow. Thank you." Daniel leaves as April goes into her apartment. Inside she finds Harvey waiting for her. She looks at Harvey and sees him smile. She smiles at him and says, "Oh have I missed you!" She runs to Harvey and flings herself to him. He holds her tightly against him and kisses her. He pulls her into the bathroom and says, "We need a shower." April laughs and he looks at her asking, "What's so funny?" April says, "Just before I opened the door I thought I really need a shower. Just being with that…snake." April shivers. Harvey pulls her close to him and holds her. He starts the shower and then undresses her and helps her step into the shower, he pulls off his robe and steps in with her. Slowly he washes her hair and then taking the body wash and a washcloth washes her entire body sending sparks down her body and deep down inside her. Afterwards they dry each other off and he carries her to her bedroom and they make love. Things don't really get better and Harvey gets more and more frustrated that Hardman keeps taking April out to these business meetings so much; they know Hardman is doing it on purpose. Harvey knows it's getting to April too, but he doesn't know how much more he can take. A few weeks later Harvey hits his breaking point.

April is getting ready for the third dinner meeting that week and this one was on a Saturday night. Harvey is angry and no matter what April says he won't let it go. She's very close to getting something on Hardman to help Harvey and Jessica get rid of Hardman for good hopefully. When she's ready to leave, Harvey won't kiss her, he just glares at her. April says, "Harvey, I love you but I can't take this anymore." Harvey says, "Then don't. Quit!" April shakes her head same argument as always. "Then what?" she asks. Harvey says, "Quit, live with me and I'll take care of you." April shakes her head, "I can't do that. I don't want you taking care of me. I like working and besides I offered to quit and you told me no." So Harvey yells at her, "Then marry me." April says softly, "Wow that's romantic. Yell at me to marry you. This isn't you Harvey. This isn't the man I fell in love with, the man I love. You are so much better than that Harvey." She takes a deep breath and says, "I have to go. I love you Harvey. We'll talk when I get back, ok?" She tries to kiss him but he pulls away from her. April takes a deep breath looks at Harvey sadly when he doesn't say anything as she leaves.

Barry, Daniel's driver holds the door open as she gets in. Daniel notices she's upset and asks, "April is everything ok?" April takes a deep breath and says, "Yes, fine," and manages a smile for Daniel. Daniel suspects his little plan is working and that there is trouble brewing between Harvey and April. At the event she manages to escape Daniel a few times to call Harvey but he won't take her calls. She also texts him "_I love you and only you Harvey_" but gets no responses. Finally it's time to leave and as they are in the car Daniel tries to kiss April. She moves away from him and tells him to stop. He grabs her and tries to force himself on her; she screams at him. He holds her down her dress rips as Daniel pulls her panties off as he tries to rape her. April struggles and she manages to get her arm free. She punches Daniel in the face and he slaps her hard knocking her head into the door. She's dizzy and screams for Daniel to stop and to get off her as Barry stops the car in front of April's building. Barry opens the door and pulls Hardman out and holds him against the car as he helps April out of the car. April runs to her apartment as Barry punches Daniel and pushes him back into the car. She hears Barry say to her, "April call me if you need anything."

All she wants is to run to Harvey and have him hold her. But he's not in her apartment. All she finds is a note saying "Goodbye." April crumples to the floor and cries. She manages to pull herself up off the floor and get her phone. She calls Harvey but again there is no answer. She leaves a tearful message, "Harvey, I'm so sorry. You were right about Hardman. I need you please." Next she tries Donna but all she gets is Donna's answering machine. She knows Rachel is out of town, so April pours herself a drink and shivers thinking about Daniel on top of her, ripping her clothes and touching her. She calls Mike thinking maybe he'll know where Harvey is. The phone rings and rings and just before she gives up Mike finally answers. "Hey April what's up?" Mike asks slowly. April's voice cracks as she asks, "Mike, have you seen Harvey?" Mike stumbles with his answer, "Um no." She says, "I've been desperately trying to find him all night Mike. But he won't answer his phone. We had a fight." Mike says, "Sorry April." She breaks down and starts to cry. Mike and Harvey are in Harvey's office and she hears Mike mumble to someone in the background. Then Mike asks her, "April, are you ok? What happened? Where are you?" April cries, "My place, Harvey left a note saying 'goodbye.' I need him Mike. Hardman…" she sobs as she trails off, Mike sobers up and asks, "April what did Hardman do?" April's head hurts, all she can manage is to cry and say to Mike, "He…He…oh God my head hurts. Mike, Hardman…he…he…" She takes a deep breath and says, "Mike if you see Harvey tell him I'm sorry and I love him." She hears Mike mumble to someone. The phone goes dead as April passes out. Mike yells into the phone, "April? April? Are you ok?" Mike says to Harvey, "Something happened…you better get to her if you want any chance with her; she's at her place."

April comes to and gets herself another drink and gulps it down, then another. She sits on the sofa with the drink and begins to cry then passes out again. Next thing she remembers is Harvey coming through the door. Harvey sees her torn dress and feels horrible; he should have been here for her. He runs to her and drops to his knees in front of her. "April, oh God, what happened?" April looks at him; her head hurts badly and says, "I'm sorry." Harvey grabs her and says, "No, baby I'm sorry. What happened? What did he do?" April tells him what happened with Hardman. Harvey wants to kill Hardman. April says, "I don't want to argue, please." Harvey says, "Ok, baby no arguing. I love you. I should have been here for you. I promised you nothing would happen to you and that bastard hurt you. Please forgive me?" April kisses him, "Oh Harvey it wasn't your fault. We had no idea he would try…to force…we had no idea. It's me who needs to be forgiven." Harvey says, "For what?" April looks at him and says, "For not listening to you. I shouldn't have gone."

Harvey pulls out his phone and tells Ray to come upstairs. He gathers up April into his arms and goes to the car with Ray. They stop at the hospital where they check April out and find out that she doesn't have a concussion just a big bruise. They also do a rape kit just to be sure. When she's given the all clear Harvey takes her home. Once at Harvey's place, he helps her undress and gives her a shower. April's head hurts from where Hardman back handed her and her head hit the door. Harvey dries her off and helps her to bed. April snuggles next to Harvey and he holds her next to him as she drifts to sleep. Not able to sleep, he calls Mike and tells him what happened. They decide something needs to be done about Hardman and sooner rather than later.

April awakes the next morning next to Harvey who is watching her. "Good morning beautiful" he says. April smiles and tries to move. "Whoa my head hurts!" She says holding her head. Harvey gets a couple of aspirins and a glass of water. Harvey asks, "Other than your head, you ok?" April smiles and says, "I guess." They stare at each other for a while, then at the same time they both say, "I love you." April says, "I don't want to fight anymore Harvey." Harvey agrees. April says, "I'm quitting, whatever you want." Harvey shakes his head, "No. We'll talk to Jessica. She needs to know what that fucker did to you. Do you have anything on him?" April says, "I might. He's been getting a lot of calls from Frank Weber and a guy named Janney." "From Weber Industries?" April nods. Harvey asks, "Any idea what they are discussing?" April says, "Not really but they were talking about some document and about a fraud case."

They get dressed and call Jessica and meet her for lunch. April tells Jessica about what happened with Hardman and shows her the medical tests. Jessica says, "That's it. Starting Monday you'll be working for me and not Daniel. I'm going to have him voted out. April, I'm so sorry you had to go through this. Hardman is despicable." April says, "And he knows about Harvey and me. I told him, but he has known for a while. I don't know how he found out though. He's been plotting all this and apparently when Harvey wouldn't stoop to his level so to speak he attacked me. He probably thinks Harvey will do something Monday and he'll want him fired." Harvey looks uncomfortable but doesn't say anything. They decide the best way to handle Daniel is with a partners meeting. They will all be given the facts and vote him out. Harvey doesn't tell them that he and Mike went to the firm Saturday night after getting high and finding Louis in his office snooping around and that Harvey almost punched Louis if it weren't for Mike who stopped him.

Monday morning Ray drives April and Harvey to the office where they find Mike. April and Mike see if they can find the document Hardman, Weber and Janney were discussing. Harvey goes to his office where he is confronted by Louis who wants him to take a drug test. Harvey refuses because he was high Saturday night when he caught Louis in his office and almost punched Louis for snooping in his office. Mike and April find the document and go see Frank Weber to get him to sign saying it was a fraudulent document. Frank refuses to listen to Mike and refuses to sign. April says, "Why are you protecting Hardman? He's not the great man you think he is. He's only using you for his own benefit." Weber looks at her but doesn't say anything. She knows he can see her bruised cheek where Hardman backhanded her; so April continues, "Yeah, your buddy Hardman attacked me the other night. And I'm his personal assistant. See the bruise on my cheek? Courtesy of Hardman." Weber says, "Attacked? Why?" April looks at Weber and says, "Because I'm Harvey's girlfriend. Hardman attacked me and…forced me…" April trails off and dabs her eyes. Sniffling she says, "Please Mr. Weber help us put Hardman away. Or you are just as evil as he is." Reluctantly, Weber signs and says, "I hope to hell I don't see anyone from your goddamn firm ever again." He gets in his car and drives away. Mike looks at April and applauds. She grins and says, "Come on we have to save Harvey we have proof now."


	4. Chapter 4

11 Page

**April & Harvey Part 4**

Ray drops them off and they run up to the Board Room where all the partners have gathered. Harvey is speaking, "I'll admit I was high the other night." April looks at Mike and whispers, "Was he with you when I called?" Mike looks down and says, "Yes. He was a mess thought he'd lost you forever." April shakes her head, and says, "So the two of you got high?" Before Mike can answer they hear Harvey talk about the fraud case and April pushes Mike to go in. Mike says, "Actually we have a signed affidavit from Frank Weber that admits the memo is a fraud and you knew about it." Harvey and Jessica see April and motion for her to come inside too. She walks in and stands by Mike. Harvey motions for her to stand near him. She does and looks Hardman straight in the eye. Daniel glares at her but she doesn't flinch.

Daniel says, "So we are to believe he signed this because his lawyer made him do it?" April pipes up angrily and says, "No Daniel; he signed it because I told him what you did to me Saturday night." The partners look confused and Daniel quickly calls for a vote to dismiss Harvey on grounds of drug use. Only Daniel and two other partners raise their hands. Jessica says, "Looks like you lost Daniel." Louis asks slowly, "April, what did Daniel do to you Saturday night?" Daniel glares at Louis. April looks at Harvey and Jessica both nod at her. April takes a deep breath and looks directly at Daniel and says, "Daniel has known about my relationship with Harvey for a while now. He fired his assistant and offered the job to me so that he could use me to get to Harvey. When that didn't work according to his plan, he attacked me Saturday when I wouldn't have sex with him. He backhanded me, ripped my clothes and tried to rape me." Louis looks at Daniel and is appalled. The partners look at Daniel with disgust. Jessica says, "Now I'd like a vote to dismiss Daniel Hardman on grounds of fraud and for attacking April Stone." Daniel says, "Attacking April? That's absurd! She came onto me and when I refused her advances she got upset." Harvey almost flies across the table but April, Jessica and Mike hold him back. April says, "Really Daniel? Is that how you remember it; or have you forgotten, I have a witness who will testify if you want me to press formal charges." Daniel glares at her, "A witness? Who is your witness pray tell?" April smiles and says, "Your driver Barry. Remember he pulled you off of me when he stopped the car in front of my place; giving you that black eye you are trying to cover up." Daniel gets visibly angry but doesn't say anything.

Jessica again calls for the vote and everyone in the room, including Louis votes to dismiss Daniel and give full control to Jessica. Daniel is escorted from the building. Jessica, Harvey, April, Mike and Donna celebrate in Jessica's office. It's late in the day and most of the employees have left. Harvey whispers to April, "So when are we getting married?" She looks at him and says, "I don't know, you'll have to ask me first." He grins at her and nods.

The rest of the week is relatively quiet. April works as Jessica's personal assistant. Louis stops by one day and apologizes for Daniel. Louis says, "I thought he was a man to be respected, but he's not. I'm sorry he hurt you April. I wish you and Harvey all the best." He turns and hurries to his office. April smiles and goes to Louis' office. She knocks and goes in. "Louis, I just wanted to say thank you for what you said. I appreciate it." She walks over to him and stands next to him and leans down and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You're a good guy Louis. Thank you." She turns and goes back to her desk. She spies Harvey watching her and he shakes his head; he hasn't forgiven Louis for betraying him and almost getting him fired. She gives him the thumbs up. She knows Louis will be on her side now which is Harvey & Jessica's side too.

On Saturday, Harvey suggests a carriage ride in Central Park. The ride is beautiful; the leaves are turning different shades of red, gold, orange. It's a perfect fall afternoon. The carriage stops and they are helped out of the carriage. Harvey pulls April to a bench and tells her, "I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you; you are everything to me." He drops down to one knee and asks, "April, will you marry me?" Stunned April just looks at him. Harvey says, "Well? Will you marry me?" April smiles and says, "Yes! Oh Harvey I love you! Yes I will marry you!" Harvey jumps up and picking her up swings her in a big hug. He sets her down and pulls out a blue box. He takes the ring and places it on her finger. It's an amazing emerald cut Garnet ring with smaller diamonds on each side. It's absolutely perfect.

After Hardman's dismissal from the firm, the firm is pulled into a major lawsuit and tensions begin to rise among the partners and everyone. Harvey is still angry at Louis and no matter what Donna, Mike or April say to Harvey he won't forgive Louis for almost getting him fired. Harvey even threatens to fire Mike several times and finally gives his associate an ultimatum to clean up his act and act accordingly. Mike finally comes to his senses and cleans up his act, breaking up with his married girlfriend. But tensions are still up between Harvey and Mike. The only sane thing in Harvey's life is April who is now living with him.

The attorney for the lawsuit Folsum Foods is Robert Zane. Robert Zane is the father of Rachel Zane. Robert and Rachel have a strained relationship because he doesn't think Rachel has what it takes to be an attorney. Tempers flare between the two of them and she asks Mike to be part of the legal team for the lawsuit. Mike reluctantly agrees as does Harvey. Meanwhile, Jessica Pearson is being accused of gender discrimination by former employee Monica Easton. Jessica dismissed Monica because of Monica's affair with Daniel Hardman. Monica is being represented by Daniel Hardman and because of a signed confidentiality agreement, Jessica nor any partner in the firm cannot discuss any of the things Daniel was accused of while at Pearson Hardman. Which makes representing Jessica all that much more difficult for Harvey. Meanwhile, Robert Zane decides to farm out the Folsum Foods cases to Daniel Hardman. Daniel cannot set up a legal practice in New York due to a non-compete clause, has set up his own firm in New Jersey.

One night after a fight with Jessica, Harvey comes home to April and picks a fight with her. They argue and then Harvey grabs her and pulls her to the bedroom. He pushes her onto the bed and with one hand holds her hands above her head. He kisses her hard as he holds her down; with his other hand he pulls her panties down and rips them off of her. April keeps calling out his name and then yells, "Harvey, stop! Please stop! Harvey, you're scaring me!" Harvey finally stops and looks at her and realizes what he's doing and lets April go. He moves away from her as if disgusted with himself for scaring April. He sits on the edge of the bed and runs his hands through his hair. April catches her breath and slowly goes to Harvey. She touches his arm, he flinches. She says softly, "Harvey, what happened?" He looks at her and says, "I'm sorry baby; I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you I didn't mean…my whole world is falling apart here." April puts her arm around Harvey and slowly says, "I'm not going anywhere. Talk to me Harvey. Is this about the case?" Harvey nods and lies back on the bed looking up at April. Slowly he starts to tell her, "She fucking sabotaged my case." April asks, "Scottie?" Harvey shakes his head, "No, Jessica. Mike got something from Scottie that would win the case for us. But Jessica sabotaged it and Mike went along with it and we lost. The merger went through." April squeezes Harvey's hand and says, "I'm sorry honey. What's going to happen now?" Harvey says, "She wants to control me. She said that people have told her she couldn't control me so she wants to show me she can. My name isn't going on the door not until I earn it according to her." April looks at Harvey and asks, "Is that why you…" Harvey sits up and looks at her saying, "I thought this was one thing I could control. God April I'm sorry. I lost my head; I'm sorry I didn't…I never want you to be scared of me. Please forgive me?" April kisses him gently on the cheek and says, "Harvey, you don't have to force me. You know I could never resist you." He takes her hand and asks, "Does this mean you forgive me?" April nods, "Yes I forgive you Harvey."

April pulls him up onto the bed and holds him as he rests his head on her chest and wraps his arms around her. He says, "I've always been able to do what I want or need to do to get the job done. I don't know what the hell I'm going to do now. She's on some fucking power trip." April says, "She'll regret this merger Harvey. Darby…gives me the creeps. He's as bad as Hardman ever was." Harvey says, "You have that feeling too?" April nods and says, "It'll be ok Harvey. Mike has your back." She feels Harvey tense and she asks, "What is it Harvey?" Harvey says, "I tried to fire Mike. She overruled me on it." April says, "What – fire Mike – why?" Harvey becomes visibly upset and says, "Because I don't know if I can trust him anymore. He's on her side now or something." April says, "Harvey, you are all he has. He owes you a lot. He's not going to turn his back on you." Harvey shakes his head and mumbles, "I don't know anymore."

The next day they go into work and as April approaches her desk Jessica is waiting for her. April smiles and says, "Good morning Jessica." Jessica gives her a no nonsense stare and says, "Please pack your things; your services are no longer needed. Thank you." April's smile fades as she stares at Jessica. Jessica turns on her heel and goes into her office. April looks around as a few people who witnessed the conversation quickly look away from her. April goes to Jessica's office and asks, "Jessica, you're firing me?" Jessica looks at her and says, "Either I can fire you or you can turn in your resignation to Louis. Either way, please pack your things and leave." April asks, "Why?" Jessica says, "Because I can and because your services are no longer needed at my firm." Jessica looks down at her desk pretending to read a file. April turns and goes to her desk and starts to pack a box of her things. She takes one final look at Jessica and then goes down towards Harvey's office.

Donna sees April carrying a box and asks giddily, "Hey what's in the box?" April says slowly, "My stuff; Jessica just fired me." Donna looks seriously at April and grabs April's arm and stops her saying, "What? Why?" April says, "I don't know. Just that she said my services are no longer needed at her firm." Donna asks, "Does Harvey know?" April shakes her head saying, "No, I was on my way to see him to let him know." Donna walks down to Harvey's office with April and says, "It'll be ok." April says, "I hope so. I really liked working here."

They get to Harvey's office and he sees the box and April's sad look. He stands from his desk and goes over to her. He asks, "What's going on?" April says, "I…Jessica just fired me." Harvey looks angry and says, "What the hell? Why?" April shrugs and says, "I don't know. She said I could quit or be fired but either way my services were no longer needed at her firm." Harvey looks at her and says, "Her firm…she said her firm?" April nods. Harvey clenches his teeth and says, "Just wait here let me see what I can do." He storms out and heads for Jessica's office. He walks into Jessica's office and she coolly says, "What now?" Harvey tries to calm down a little and says slowly, "You fired April…why?" Jessica says nonchalantly, "Because her services are no longer required." Harvey says, "You don't require an assistant?" Jessica says, "I don't require April as my assistant, I've hired another assistant." Harvey says, "Look if it's because I'm seeing April then reassign her to the paralegal pool or to help Louis, but don't fire her because of me." Jessica laughs and says, "You think this is because of you?" Harvey looks at her but doesn't say anything. Jessica looks at Harvey and after a moment says, "Fine, I'll reassign her on one condition." Harvey says, "What condition?" Jessica smiles and says, "Break up with her." Harvey shocked says, "What?" Jessica says, "It's simple, you want her to stay and be reassigned then break up with her. Keep her as your…girlfriend or whatever and she's no longer employed at my firm. You're choice." Harvey clenches his teeth and says, "But she and I are engaged." Jessica looks Harvey in the eye and says again, "Your choice. Keep her she's out break up with her she's reassigned." Harvey stares at Jessica and then slowly nods. Jessica asks firmly, "What's your decision?" Harvey says through clenched teeth, "Fine." Surprised Jessica asks, "You'll break up with her?" Harvey looks visibly upset and nods yes again but doesn't speak. Jessica smiles and says, "Fine then tell her she'll report to Louis. Oh and Harvey don't think I won't find out if you don't really break up with her." Harvey stares at her as she picks up the phone; she dismisses Harvey by saying, "You may go now."

Harvey leaves Jessica's office and slowly makes his way back to his office thinking about what just happened and how is he going to explain this to April. He doesn't want to break up with April. He loves her and wants to marry her; she's the best thing that has ever happened to him. For the first time in his life he actually trusts a woman besides Donna and he wants to spend the rest of his life with April. 'What the hell kind of game is Jessica playing?' he wonders. Donna watches Harvey walk back to the office and senses something isn't right. He looks at Donna and shakes his head as if to say 'don't ask.' As he gets back to his office he sees April looking out his window and he takes a deep breath. Harvey stops in his doorway and before walking in he looks down to Jessica's office and then walks in towards April. April sees Harvey's reflection in the window and turns around to look at him. April says, "Harvey, are you ok?" He looks pale, his jaw is tight and he definitely is not happy. Harvey looks at April for a moment. He swallows, clears his throat and says, "You'll be reporting to Louis," his voice low and raspy. April asks slowly, "How did you change her mind?" Harvey looks around and whispers, "Let's go outside and take a walk. We need to talk." April looks at him and gets a sense of doom in the pit of her stomach.

Outside they walk over to the nearby park and find a bench and sit down. Harvey looks around but doesn't say anything, so April asks, "Harvey, what is going on?" Harvey runs his hands through his hair and begins slowly, "April, I love you, you know that." April nods as Harvey then takes her hand and begins to play with the engagement ring he gave her a few weeks ago. Again Harvey doesn't say anything he just plays with April's engagement ring. April slowly says, "Harvey I love you too, but what happened with Jessica?" He looks at her and says, "I know you're dream has been to work at…" Harvey motions with his head towards their building. He takes a deep breath and says, "Jessica said you could stay, work for Louis on one condition." April looks at Harvey and asks quietly, "What condition?" Harvey looks at her as he plays with her ring. Harvey clears his throat and says, "She wants me to break up with you and you get to stay." April looks at Harvey shocked. She opens her mouth but is speechless. Then it dawns on her, and she says, "Oh my god, you agreed." April tries to pull her hand away from Harvey but he won't let go and holds her hand tighter. She hurtfully whispers, "Let go of me." Harvey shakes his head and says, "No. I told her 'fine' but I don't want to break up with you; I'm not breaking up with you. April, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You've changed me into someone I wanted to be but couldn't without you. I'm not losing you!" Tears begin to well in April's eyes and she wills herself not to cry to no avail, she says, "I love you Harvey but…how… Harvey this is crazy, she can't dictate who you…who you have a relationship with. Harvey, I'll quit; she can fire me. I'll find something somewhere. I'll go work for my uncle." Harvey angrily says, "No. She can't fire you because she has an agenda towards me. It's not fair to you." Harvey takes a deep breath and then says softly, "Besides, you have wanted to work here since you were at Harvard, before you even met me. I won't allow you to not live your dream. Besides, I like having you around the office, makes my day better." He manages to give her that Specter smile and melts April. April looks at Harvey and then says, "Then what's your plan?"

They get back to the office and Donna walks April to Louis' office and gives her a hug and wishes her luck. April goes into Louis' office, Louis smiles and says, "Jessica told me you'll be working with me. Congratulations Ms. Stone on becoming my new Associate." April is shocked and says, "Associate? I thought…" Louis smiles broadly and says, "Yes, my Associate. Come on let me show you to your new desk in the bull pen." They walk over to the bull pen and Louis shows her to a desk next to Mike. Mike smiles at her as she places her box down. Louis says, "Get settled and then come see me. I'll have a project for you." April, still in shock, thanks Louis and sits down and stares at her desk. She thinks to herself, 'what the hell game is Jessica playing?' Mike jars her back to reality and says, "Hey April, what's going on?" She looks up at Mike and says, "Jessica doesn't want me as her assistant and told me I was either fired or I could quit. Harvey went to Jessica and said to report to Louis…so here I am. I just didn't know it was going to be as an Associate, Louis' associate." Mike says, "Jessica did this?" April nods, "Mike what is going on between you and Harvey? He really needs a friend, he needs you." Mike looks down and says sadly, "He hates me but he doesn't know…" he drifts off and April says, "Mike, what doesn't Harvey know?" Mike says, "I can't…" April says firmly, "Mike, Jessica has some sort of an agenda against Harvey, did she threaten you?" Surprised at April's tone, Mike looks at her and says, "Come with me." They head over to the file room and go in as Mike locks the door when he sees they are alone. April says, "Mike, you know you can trust me. What's going on?" Mike takes a deep breath and says, "I never went to Harvard or graduate from any college for that matter. Jessica knows and she threatened to tell the DA if I didn't do what she wanted, which basically fucked over Harvey. I swear I didn't want to do it. I want to help Harvey, but I don't want to go to jail and… now Harvey hates me. He thinks I betrayed him. He fired me as his associate." April says, "Mike, you need to tell Harvey what happened. I don't know what game she's playing but Harvey needs to know all the facts." Mike says, "I tried, he won't return any of my calls and he won't see me. You know how he is?" April says, "I'll see what I can do; let me try and talk to him." Mike says, "Hey, you didn't seem too surprised when I told you I never went to Harvard." April smiles and says, "Because I already knew and no, Harvey never told me." Surprised Mike says, "And you never said anything; how?" April says, "I found out on my own. I told you, you can trust me. Besides it wasn't my secret to expose." Mike hugs her and says, "If you ever need anything, I'm here for you. Thank you."

They go back to their cubicles and April's phone rings. She answers it, "Hey Donna. What's up?" Donna says, "What happened with Louis?" April says, "I'm Louis' associate per Jessica's decision." Donna says, "What - seriously?" April says, "Yeah. I can't believe it." Donna says, "Wow. Listen Hon, Harvey wants to see you." April says, "I have to go up to see Louis, I'll stop by afterwards." They hang up and April quickly puts her stuff away and heads up to the 50th floor to see Louis and then Harvey. In Louis' office, Louis hands April a folder and tells her about a case he's working on. They spend a few minutes discussing the case and the research Louis wants. Afterwards she heads towards Harvey's office. She spies Jessica standing in the hall glaring at her. April doesn't flinch in fact she gives Jessica a brief smile. She also sees Mike and Rachel at Donna's cubicle and Louis comes out of his office to walk with April. April thinks to herself, 'great the whole gang is here.'

As they approach Harvey's office, Harvey comes out to the hallway and gives her a slight wink and she gives him a slight nod and takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Louis stops at Donna's desk as Harvey starts to yell at April, "What the hell are you doing?" April rolls her eyes and says, "Harvey, what now?" Harvey says loudly, "Look I know what game you're playing April and I'm done. We're done; this time for good." April yells, "It's always something with you Harvey. I'm sick of it; so fine – we're done!" She takes off her ring and looks at it as tears fall from her eyes; then she goes up to Harvey. She takes Harvey's hand and places the ring in it. April takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly then tearfully and quietly says, "Take your goddamn ring and go to hell." They stare at each other as tears fall from April's eyes. Harvey is visibly angry as he watches April run from him and down the hallway; he looks back as he sees everyone look at him and he stomps into his office and slams the door. He goes to his desk, sits at his chair and faces the window. It takes everything he has not to run after April. He sees Jessica's reflection in the window. Jessica says, "Remember what I said Harvey, if I find out you didn't really break up with her, that this was just a show…you will be sorry. Do not play me Harvey." Harvey clenches his teeth and continues to look out the window. Jessica heads towards the ladies room and finds a sobbing April who is with Donna and Rachel. Jessica looks at Donna and Rachel and says firmly, "Please leave." Rachel and Donna look at Jessica and then walk out as Jessica glares at them. Once alone, Jessica goes over to April. April looks at Jessica in the mirror as Jessica says, "If this is a ploy that you and Harvey cooked up to make me think you two broke up. You both will be sorry." April turns towards Jessica and angrily says, "It was no ploy. I don't know what game you're playing Jessica and frankly I don't give a shit. What happened between me and Harvey…it's been a long time in coming." Jessica smiles and coolly says, "Good. Hope you like being an Associate." Jessica walks out and April shakes with anger and throws a vase of flowers at the wall.

Mike steps into Harvey's office and pleads with Harvey, "Harvey, please we need to talk." Harvey angrily snaps at him, "Get out!" Mike takes a few steps closer and says again, "Please Harvey we need to talk." Harvey turns around in his chair and yells, "Get the hell out of my office now!" Mike flinches; he's seen Harvey angry but never this angry. Donna pulls Mike's arm as Harvey stands and comes over to Mike seemingly to punch Mike, Donna manages to maneuver Mike out of Harvey's office and closes the door. Mike says to Donna, "I need to talk to Harvey. I need to explain what happened. Please Donna." Donna says, "I'm not sure what the hell is going on but something is not right. What happened?" Mike says, "I…I can't tell you here." Just then Jessica walks by and glares at Mike. Mike visibly shakes and pulls away from Donna and bolts towards the elevators. Donna looks at Mike and then towards Jessica as she walks up to her office. Donna opens Harvey's door and walks in. Harvey, sitting at his desk again and looking at his laptop doesn't look up but growls, "Get out!" Donna says loudly, "What the hell just happened?" Harvey angrily says, "What the hell did it look like? April and I broke up." Donna says, "Why? I thought you two loved each other you were going to marry her? What happened?" Harvey says through clenched teeth, "I don't want to talk about it." Donna tries again and Harvey stands up and snaps at her, "Goddamn it Donna I don't want to talk about it." Donna jumps, she's never seen Harvey act like this with her. She says quietly, "Ok. But if you need a friend you know how to reach me. And Mike says he really needs to talk to you. He said he wants to explain something to you. Harvey, what happened with Mike?" Harvey sits down at his desk again and takes a deep breath. He asks quietly, "Do you know what job Louis gave April?" Donna says, "April said that she's Louis' associate now per Jessica's decision." Harvey smiles slightly and says under his breath, "Good." Louder he says, "Donna I'm leaving for the day." He grabs his briefcase and hastily puts papers into it; then walks past her and down to the elevators. He looks down towards Jessica's office and sees Jessica who is smiling at him. The elevator door opens and he walks on pressing the garage button. In the garage Ray is waiting with Harvey's car and he drives him home.

April manages to make it back to her desk and begins reading the file Louis gave her. Mike comes by and asks, "April, are you ok?" April shrugs and shakes her head but as her voice cracks says, "Yeah I guess." Mike says, "If you need to talk…I'm here for you." April says, "Actually I'm going to need a place to stay. I can't believe we just…" April takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She mumbles, "Oh my god what have we done?" Mike says, "You can stay with me as long as you want. I've got an extra room." She smiles at Mike and says, "Yeah that would be great. I really appreciate it." April's phone buzzes and she checks it. There is a text from Harvey '_if you can get away from the office, come home. I've left early._' She looks up at Mike and Louis is standing there in front of her; surprised she says, "Louis." Louis gives her a small smile and says, "April, I'm sorry about what you went through earlier with Harv…anyway, if you would like to leave early, it's ok, take some time." April sniffs and fights back tears and says, "Louis that would be great. I need to get my stuff out of Harvey's place and find a place to stay. I would really appreciate it. Thank you Louis." Louis nods and says, "If there is anything I can do, let me know. I'll see you tomorrow or whenever. Take care April." Louis squeezes her hand and then walks away; April grabs her purse and says to Mike, "I'll give you a call later." Mike nods and squeezes her hand too. April rushes out of the building and out the front door and catches a cab to Harvey's place.

April gets to Harvey's place and lets herself in the door. Harvey is sitting on the sofa having a drink. He hears the door open and looks up. They stare at each other for a moment and then rush to each other. April and Harvey hold each other tightly as April breaks down and starts to sob. Harvey holds April and says, "I'm so sorry baby." April says, "Harvey…" Harvey kisses her and says, "We're going to be ok. I told you I'm not losing you baby." April says, "Harvey, you need to talk to Mike. Something happened between him and Jessica. He didn't betray you Harvey." Harvey glares at her. April says, "Harvey, I talked to Mike. He's miserable for hurting you. You need to talk to him." Harvey pushes away from April and says angrily, "What the hell do you know about it?" April reaches out and touches his arm and says softly, "Harvey, please don't be angry with me. This is all Jessica's doing." Harvey says, "What?" April pulls Harvey to the sofa and makes him sit; she pours herself a drink and says, "Jessica threatened Mike. You need to talk to him so he can explain." Harvey says, "Threatened Mike, how?" April takes a deep breath and says, "I know about Mike not going to Harvard or graduating from college for that matter. No, he didn't tell me. I found out on my own." Harvey says, "When? You never said anything." April says, "And I never would. I found out shortly after I got here and I wasn't going to say anything – it wasn't my secret to be told. I figured you and Mike had your reasons. And it didn't matter to me." Harvey hugs her. April says, "You know I can't stay here if everyone knows we've broken up." Harvey looks at her and says, "Oh shit. I didn't think about that. Where are you going to stay?" April says, "Mike offered me a room at his place. Harvey, he cares about you. He misses you." Harvey looks at her and she says, "I know you miss him too." Harvey runs his hand through his hair and says, "I don't know if I want you staying at his place." April smiles at him, "My heart belongs to you Harvey, it always will." Harvey pulls her into the bedroom and they slowly make love.

As they lay in each other's arms Harvey says, "Honey what's wrong?" April says, "What do you mean?" He says, "You just hugged me tighter and you're crying." He pulls April closer to him as she says, "Harvey do we really want to do this?" Harvey says, "April, you're an Associate now. This is what you wanted to do since Harvard." April says, "I know but at what price?" Harvey says, "This isn't permanent. We haven't broken up. I'm still yours." April smiles and says, "And I'm still yours but if Jessica finds out…she approached me in the ladies room after…and told me that if this was a ploy she'd make us both sorry." Harvey says, "Yeah she told me the same thing. I don't know what game she is playing but I'll be damn if she's going to control my love life. I love you damn it and I'm not losing you. We'll just play this game until I can figure it out." April says, "Then talk to Mike. See if he can shed some light on this whole mess." Harvey kisses her and says, "Yeah later, right now I need more of you." He makes love to her again.

She packs some of her stuff and calls Mike. She asks Mike to come to Harvey's place. Mike hesitates and says, "Does he want me there or is this your doing?" April says, "Just get your ass over here, his words." Mike smiles and says, "I'm on my way." About twenty minutes later Mike arrives and Harvey lets him in. They stare at each other and April says, "Boys you two need to talk." She pours them each a drink and makes them sit at the dining table. Mike begins to explain, "Harvey, I didn't betray you. Jessica told me that if I submitted our motion she'd submit a letter to the DA stating that it has come to her attention that I was practicing law without a degree. I told her she wouldn't do it because she knew and went along with it. She told me she would deny it and that the only two people that would be in trouble would be me and you. I couldn't tell you because she had me followed home. I tried calling you but you didn't call me back." Harvey says, "That's because Jessica was in my office almost all night. That's why when I tried to fire you she said you weren't fired. She's not done yet." Mike says, "Harvey, I'm so sorry. I've lost everything and the thought of losing you…" Harvey looks at him and says, "What the hell kind of game is she playing?" He looks at Mike and then says, "What? " Mike says, "I…I…I told Rachel." Harvey looks at him and says slowly, "You told Rachel what exactly?" Mike gulps his drink and says, "I thought I lost you and my job and everything, Rachel started yelling at me about Harvard because she didn't get in to Harvard and I blurted it out. I know you told me not to tell her but I figured I was finished at the firm anyway…" Harvey shakes his head and says, "Goddamn it Mike. I hope she was fucking worth it." Mike blushes and looks down at the floor. April comes out of the bedroom and looks at Harvey. Harvey is angry but he sees April and motions for her to come over to him. He puts his arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap and says to Mike, "Do you think Rachel will keep your secret Mike?" Mike says, "She said she wouldn't say anything to anyone. She said she doesn't want me to go to jail. I don't want to go to jail Harvey; and I don't want you to get into trouble either. I'm sorry Harvey." Mike looks at Harvey and April and says, "Wait, I thought you two broke up…" Harvey says, "Yeah, let me tell you about that."

Mike and April leave Harvey's place and go to Mike's apartment. Mike shows her the room and says, "It'll all work out. It's just going to take time." April nods. They decide they both need a drink and sit on the sofa and talk. Mike asks, "April, do you think Harvey will forgive me for telling Rachel?" April says, "I don't know Mike. I do hope Rachel will keep your secret. He's done a lot to protect you and yeah himself because if you are exposed so will he. He loves being a lawyer Mike." Mike says, "I know he does. I should have kept my mouth shut but I thought I'd lost everything." April nods and says, "I know. I just hope we can find out what game Jessica is playing against Harvey before we all loose everything." They finish their drink and head to their rooms. April lays on her bed and thinks of Harvey. Her phone buzzes and when April answers it she hears Harvey's voice, "Hey baby. I miss you." April waters up and says softly, "Oh Harvey I miss you too. I don't know if I can go through with this." Harvey says, "Hey, you are a remarkable lady. We'll get through this together. I love you baby." April says, "I love you too Harvey. Be careful around Jessica." Harvey smiles and says, "I will. Keep your phone with you at all times. We'll figure something out. We probably won't be able to talk much at work, but we'll work something out. I promise you; trust me baby." April says, "I do trust you Harvey. Try to get some sleep, I'll be dreaming of you." Harvey says, "Yeah, you too. I love you." April says, "I love you too Harvey. Good night." Harvey says, "Good night," as they hang up.

The next day Mike and April share a cab to work; as they walk to their cubicles they see Louis waiting; April says, "Good morning Louis." Louis looks at her and says, "Good morning April. How are you?" April nods and smiles as she locks her purse. She grabs her folder and says to Louis that she'll get started on the research. Louis says, "April, before you start that please come to my office." April nods and starts to follow Louis. Mike watches her walk out as Harvey walks in towards them. As Harvey passes April he touches her hand and slips her a piece of paper. April takes the piece of paper and slips it in her notebook; she'll look at it once she's away from Louis. She and Louis get to his office and they sit at his desk. Louis says, "April, I want you to know that I'm on your side; if you need a friend to talk to or if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me. I know you went through a lot with Hardman and now with Harvey, though I'm not sure what happened between you two. Is there any chance you'll be able to work it out with him?" April says, "That's very kind of you Louis and I appreciate it. I guess there is always a chance to work things out but right now I don't see that happening. Things are a bit…challenged because of Jessica and the merger. Has Jessica said anything to you about Harvey?" Louis says, "I'm still not Jessica's favorite person so she doesn't tell me anything. I was surprised when she called me and told me to place you as an associate, my associate. I thought she owed you more for helping to get rid of Hardman and for what Hardman did to you." April leans closer to Louis and says, "I'm not sure what is going on with Jessica or if it has something to do with this Darby merger. I know Harvey wanted his name on the door and I know he's gone around Jessica to get things done but she's never minded before when it worked out to her benefit." Louis says, "You still care for Harvey don't you?" April waters up and wills herself not to burst into tears. She takes a deep breath, blinks several times and says, "I guess I still do, but…" Louis says, "I'll see what I can find out. You know Harvey and I used to be good friends." She looks at Louis and says, "Really?" Louis smiles and says, "Oh yeah when we were Associates, there was always a competition between us but at the end of the day we were still friends. I know he hated me for siding with Hardman, but I think he's forgiving me since I sided with you and him and Jessica and ousted Hardman." April says, "Yeah, he's working on that. You know Harvey, it's hard for him to trust once he's been hurt or betrayed." Louis nods, "Yeah I know. Anyway, if you need anything I'm here for you. Ok, I'll let you get back to researching." April nods and leaves Louis' office; she feels terrible that she can't tell Louis what is really going on but the least amount of people that know the better. As she waits for the elevator she glances at the note Harvey passed her and smiles – '_I love you. Meet me at 11:30 file room on 46._'

April heads to the library to do research on the case Louis gave her; Mike walks in and sits next to her. "Hey everything ok?" he asks. April nods and looks around and says, "Yeah I guess. You?" Mike shrugs and says, "I have a meeting with Jessica at 11:30." April asks, "About what?" Mike shrugs again and says, "I don't have a clue." April says, "Don't worry; she smells fear she'll pounce." Mike grins and says, "Thanks I needed that." They both giggle softly as Rachel approaches them. She pulls out a chair and sits down with them. Rachel says, "Hi April, how are you? Hi Mike." April smiles and says, "Ok I guess. You saw what happened yesterday huh?" Rachel says, "Yeah, I came by your desk but it was cleaned out. What's going on?" April says, "Oh yeah I'm in the bull pen now. Jessica said she didn't need my services anymore and I've been reassigned as an associate, Louis' associate." Rachel says, "Wow you had one hell of a day yesterday. Listen, if you need anything, you know I'm here for you." April nods and says, "Thanks." She checks the time and realizes she needs to meet Harvey. She says to both of them, "Listen I've got an appointment. I'll see you two later ok? Hey maybe we can have lunch maybe tomorrow?" Rachel and Mike nod yes as April packs up and hurries out of the library and up to the file room on the 46th floor.

She walks in and looks around and doesn't see Harvey. She goes over to one of the desks and sits down since she is a bit early. She begins to review the file as she waits for Harvey. At about a quarter to twelve Harvey comes through the door, sees April and places a "DO NOT ENTER" sign on the door and locks the door. He walks over to April, who stands and meets him half way. Harvey pulls her tight against him as he kisses her. When they part April clings to Harvey and says, "Harvey, we can't do this. We'll get caught." Harvey says, "She's in a meeting with Mike." April pulls away to look at him, "How did you know? Mike just told me about it." Harvey smiles and says, "I checked her calendar." April says, "Don't you mean you had Donna check?" Harvey grins and says, "You got me. I saw you in Louis' office." They sit next to each other on the desk holding hands. April says, "Yeah, he told me if I needed anything to just ask him. He's even wondering what's up with Jessica. I didn't say anything to him but he said he'd see what he could find out. He told me you two used to be friends." Harvey looks down at the floor and says, "Yeah we were." April says, "He's really sorry for what he did; he's hoping you'll forgive him. Anyway, have you been able to find out anything yet?" Harvey shakes his head, "No." April says, "Then why did you summon me?" Harvey smiles, looks at April and says, "Because I needed to see you." April smiles at him as tears come to her eyes. Harvey puts his arm around her pulling her close to him and says, "Please don't cry. I'm sorry I just…I've gotten used to seeing you and I can't…" Harvey trails off as April kisses him and whispers, "I know I miss you too. But we're going to be ok." Harvey nods and says softly, "I know." April says, "I can still quit." Harvey says firmly, "No, you worked too damn hard to give up the Associate position. No, you can't quit. I won't allow that." April smiles at him and says, "You won't 'allow' me to quit? What if I don't want to work here anymore?" Harvey stares at her and says, "Yeah I won't allow it and damn it you will continue to work here." He winks at her. April smirks and asks, "And if I defy you…what are you going to do?" Harvey grabs her and pushes her up against the filing cabinet and kisses her hard. Their passion builds until there is a knock on the door. Harvey mumbles, "Shit." They both try to regain their breathing as April asks, "Who is it?" They hear, "April? It's Donna." April giggles and whispers to Harvey, "You didn't tell her?" He shakes his head and says, "No. I know we can trust her but…" April nods and says, "The less that know the better our chances." Harvey winks at her and kisses her and goes to hide as April goes and unlocks the door. Donna comes in and looks around and says, "Hey how are you?" April says, "I'm ok for now I guess. What brings you here?" Donna says, "Um, I hate to ask you, but have you seen Harvey?" April wills herself to tear up and says, "Um no not since this morning, he was heading towards the bull pen when I was going to Louis' office with Louis." Donna says, "Well, I need to find him, Jessica is looking for him. I'm not sure what is going on yet but she seems to be on the war path." April doesn't need to will herself to cry this time and involuntarily begins to cry. Donna apologizes as April says, "No, it's ok. This has been happening on and off since yesterday. I'll be ok. I just need time." Donna hugs April and says, "If you need anything…I'm here for you. Hey let's have lunch?" April nods as she wipes her eyes and says, "Yeah sounds good." Donna says, "I have to go find Harvey, I'll call you about lunch." As Donna leaves Harvey comes out from hiding and pulls April into his arms. April says, "Hey Donna is looking for you." Harvey gives her a half smile and says, "Yeah because Jessica wants to see me." April says, "I wonder how Mike's meeting went with her." Harvey says, "I'll call you tonight. I may stop by." April whispers, "I love you Harvey. Be careful." Harvey says, "Yeah you too. I love you baby. You better get out of here first."

April leaves and heads to her desk. Mike approaches her as she is checking her emails. Mike says, "Hey April, do you have a few minutes?" April says, "For you, absolutely." They head over to the file room; Mike locks the door after he makes sure they are alone. April says, "You look serious, what happened with your meeting with Jessica?" Mike says, "She wants me to spy on you and Harvey and report back to her." April says, "That is crazy! The woman is psycho!" Mike says, "I know. Don't worry I'm not going to give her any info other than you two have broken up. Oh and she knows you are staying with me." April stares at Mike and he quickly says, "No I didn't tell her. I don't know how she found out since you just moved in last night." April says, "What the hell are we dealing with here? It's like she's got spies every where." Mike says, "We have to warn Harvey." April says, "Oh god he's on his way to her." Mike takes out his phone and texts Harvey – '_Jessica knows that April is staying with me. I didn't tell her. She wants me to spy on you & April._'


	5. Chapter 5

12 Page

**April & Harvey Part 5**

Harvey feels his phone buzz and checks it thinking it might be from April as he walks down to Jessica's office. Mike's message makes him stop and he rereads the message. He thinks to himself, 'Ok, you want to play that game.' Harvey texts Mike – '_Thanks_.' He then calls Donna and tells Donna to set up lunch for him and Mike at his favorite restaurant. Harvey hangs up as he enters Jessica's office. He says coldly, "You wanted to see me?" Jessica says, "Yes; new case for you. I want you and Louis to work on the Winston merger and have Mike and April help you." Harvey raises his eyebrow to Jessica but doesn't say anything. Jessica says, "Do you have a problem?" Harvey says, "No just wondering why you want me to work with Mike and April, especially when you know what transpired between me and them." Jessica says, "Because you need to learn to be more humble. So suck it in and get to work. Besides did I not teach you that you should not get close to the staff?" Harvey says, "As you wish. Will that be all?" Jessica hands him the file and says, "Yes, that's all. Oh and Harvey I will expect regular updates on the case from each of you, so I'll be setting up meetings regarding the case." She picks up the phone and Harvey turns and walks out. He walks down the hall and Collin Darby comes waddling up towards him. Harvey is not in the mood to talk to this pompous ass but stops when Darby stops him and says, "Lovely day in the little apple isn't it?" Harvey says, "It's the big apple." Darby chuckles and says, "Yes big apple. Carry on." And walks past Harvey; Harvey rolls his eyes at Darby.

Harvey gets back to his office and Donna comes in and says, "I set up a lunch for you and Mike for one thirty today and I called Mike too. He'll meet you in the lobby." Donna stands in front of Harvey's desk and Harvey looks up at her and says, "What?" Donna says, "Um, would you mind if I go to lunch around the same time?" Knowing Donna is having lunch with April he says, "You've never asked me before…why start now?" Donna says, "Well, I'm not really asking permission but I'm having lunch with April." Harvey clenches his teeth to pretend to be mad at hearing April's name and then says, "Fine." Donna asks, "Harvey, are you ok?" Harvey leans back in his chair and looks at her and says smugly, "Yeah. Don't I look ok?" Donna says slowly, "Well, honestly no. You look like you haven't slept in days and it has only been one day since you and April broke up." Harvey swallows, sits up and says, "I don't want to talk about it. Go have lunch with her; she probably needs a friend since she's working with Louis and sitting next to Mike." Donna smiles at him as Louis knocks on his door. Donna and Harvey look at Louis as he says, "Hey guys, um Jessica mentioned a new case Harvey the Winston merger. Do you want to talk about it?" Harvey says, "Yeah but not right now. I'm headed for an appointment. How about at three? Why don't you have Norma set it up for us and have Mike and April attend too, since Jessica wants them involved?" Louis slowly asks, "Will you be ok working with April that is?" Harvey takes a deep breath, continues to look down and says, "Yes Louis I am fine working with April." Louis takes his cue to leave, but Donna stays in front of Harvey's desk. Harvey looks up and says annoyed, "What?" Donna says, "Jessica's idea that you and April work together?" Harvey doesn't say anything and then says, "Yeah. I fucking wish I knew what game she is playing and why is she doing this." Donna says, "I'll see if I can find out anything." Harvey nods and smiles at her as she walks out returning to her cubicle.

Harvey meets Mike in the lobby of their building and they walk over to the restaurant. They are seated and served and Mike begins to tell Harvey about his meeting with Jessica. Harvey says, "Spy on us? Mike she's not going to do anything to you." Mike says, "No, she'll do it to both of us. She'll bring us both down. Before she was willing to throw me to the wolves, she told me today she revised her letter and that she added your name to it."

Donna and April go to Ben's Deli to have lunch. They find a booth and decide to split a corn beef on rye and onion rings. Donna says, "April how are you doing? What happened between you and Harvey? I thought you two were perfect together." April sighs and says, "I did too. I guess…I don't know Donna. You know how he is." April hopes this will satisfy Donna and they can change the subject but Donna appears to want to dig deeper and find out all she can about what happened because Harvey won't tell her anything.

Harvey says to Mike, "We need to figure out what game she's playing. By the way, she gave me and Louis a new case to work on today. The Winston merger; and you and April get to help us." Mike says, "April and me? That must be why she wants me to spy on the two of you; to see if you two really broke up or not." Harvey nods, "Yeah that's what I'm thinking. You know the truth, Louis doesn't. At least April has acting skills; maybe we should have taken acting lessons." They both laugh. Harvey says, "By the way, Norma is supposed to set up a meeting for three this afternoon for the four of us to discuss the merger." Just then Mike's phone buzzes with a meeting notification from Norma, he says, "Right on time, from Norma. Three pm in Louis' office."

Donna and April are discussing Harvey and April's relationship with Donna trying to figure out what went wrong and how the relationship could be mended. Donna says, "April, he's been so detached for so long he can't go back to that life. I know he loves you. He needs you." April smiles and says, "I know Donna. But…it's complicated." Donna asks, "Don't you still love him?" April tears up and says, "I think a part of me always will love him Donna." April tries to change the subject as her phone buzzes. She looks at it and says, "What the…" Donna asks what's wrong. April says, "Norma just set up a meeting with Louis, Mike, Harvey and me about a new case." Donna says sarcastically, "Oh that sounds like fun. Oh yeah the Winston merger, apparently Jessica gave the case to Harvey and Louis and she wants you and Mike to help them with it. I overheard Louis and Harvey talking about it." April laughs and says, "You ain't kidding. Donna if I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret?" Donna swears she won't tell a soul, "Not even Harvey." April smiles and says, "Mike met with Jessica earlier, she wants Mike to spy on Harvey and me. For some reason she wants us to be broken apart." Donna looks at April and asks hopefully, "So that was all pretend?" April shakes her head and says slowly, "No, we broke up. But apparently she told Harvey the only way I could stay at the firm was if he broke up with me." Donna says, "And he agreed?" April nods her head, "Yes." Donna says, "No wonder you broke up with him."

Harvey and Mike finish lunch and head back to the office. Harvey notices that Donna isn't back yet and goes into his office to prepare for the three o'clock meeting with Louis. Collin Darby stands in Harvey's doorway and clears his throat. Harvey looks up from his computer and says, "Need something?" Darby says, "You're secretary isn't here to announce me and I didn't want to barge in. But yes, I need a moment of your time." Harvey motions for him to come in and Darby stands at Harvey's desk and says, "I understand you have a relationship with April Stone, is that correct?" Harvey tries to curb his anger and says, "I had a relationship with her, but…we're no longer seeing each other. Why?" Darby says cheerfully, "Oh splendid. No reason, just wondering; Jessica and I were discussing a new policy about Partners, Associates and staff. Thank you. Carry on." Darby turns and heads out the door quickly. Donna arrives as Darby leaves and she goes into Harvey's office and asks, "Harvey, are you ok?" Harvey says angrily, "If one more person asks me if I'm ok, I will not be held responsible..." Donna says calmly, "Ok, ok. You look like you were having a stroke or something. What the heck did Downton Abbey want?" Harvey glares at Donna and says, "Apparently he and Jessica are discussing a new policy about employees." Donna says, "Employees…you mean no fraternizing?" Harvey softens and looks at her then asks, "What do you know about it?" Donna says, "I heard Jessica's new assistant talking about it with Darby's assistant. Neither of them is happy about it because apparently they like American men." Harvey says, "Wait, Jessica's assistant isn't from America?" Donna says, "Honey you need to get out of your office more often. No, Jessica's new assistant is from Darby's firm in London. Her name is Adele." Harvey says, "So what else have you heard?" Donna says slowly, "Well, Darby is making plans to bring Scottie back to town." Harvey says, "What?" Donna continues, "Scottie doesn't want to come back because of what happened between the two of you and she knows you're seeing April or rather was seeing her, but Darby is insisting. Taylor, that's Darby's assistant, said she thinks Darby has the hots for Scottie but he's not about to make her partner or anything. He doesn't think that women should work in positions of power. Personally I think Darby bats for the other team, but…whatever." Harvey smiles and says, "Really he thinks women shouldn't be in positions of power? And he's partnered with Jessica…this should be interesting." Donna smiles and says, "Yes it should."

At three o'clock Harvey goes into Louis' office, as does Mike and April. It takes everything both of them have not to smile when they see each other, but April and Harvey manage to sit next to each other and discuss the case with Louis and Mike and make neither of them suspicious. Afterwards, Mike and April leave and as they are alone in the elevator, Mike says, "That was impressive." April laughs and says, "Maybe I should try Broadway again." They both start to laugh.

Louis and Harvey sit at Louis' table for a bit and Louis says slowly, "Harvey, listen I know it won't be easy working with April after…so, if you want me to deal with April…" Harvey cuts off Louis and says, "No, its ok. It was bound to happen you know. She seems to be handling it fine and I'll manage. No problem. Do me a favor though." Louis says, "Sure, anything, just name it." Harvey says, "Keep an eye out for her; especially when Jessica is around. You know she tried to fire April." Louis says, "What? Fire April? Why?" Harvey shrugs and says, "I don't know, but I didn't think it was fair and Jessica said she could report to you. I'm glad April's dream of being an associate is coming true." Louis looks at Harvey and says, "You still care about April." Harvey gets up and says, "Will you look out for her?" Louis stands and says, "Absolutely. She's a beautiful lady and very intelligent." Harvey nods and says, "Thanks Louis." Harvey quickly walks out of Louis' office and heads for his office. He sees Darby and Jessica standing in the hall between their offices so he decides to go around the other way to avoid them and he runs into Donna coming out of the copy room. HaDonna asks Harvey, "How did your meeting with Louis, Mike and April go?" Harvey says, "Fine." Donna says, "So why are you walking this way back to your office?" Harvey looks at her and says, "Exercise?" Donna smiles and eyeing him says, "Yeah you're avoiding something or someone. My guess is probably Darby and or Jessica." Harvey gives her an annoyed look. Donna smiles at Harvey and he shakes his head as he walks into his office. Donna follows him and says, "Harvey, I know you wanted your name on the door here, but…have you thought about leaving here and starting your own firm?" Harvey looks at Donna and says, "Where is this coming from?" Donna says, "I know something is up with Jessica, I don't know what but there is some kind of power struggle going on. You aren't happy here, Jessica is trying to control you…why not leave?" Harvey says, "Because she's extended my non-compete clause when I tried to beat Darby." Donna says, "Extended it? Harvey, you know what you need to do?" He leans closer to Donna and says, "Yeah find some shit on her and get her to break the goddamn non-compete." Donna smiles and says, "I'll see what I can find." He nods at Donna as she walks out of his office.

A few days later, April calls her brother and asks him, "Hey Joey want to have dinner tonight?" Joey replies, "Yeah, when and where sis?" April says, "I'm staying with a friend, so why don't I come by your place and I'll make us dinner?" Joey says, "Sounds like a plan – six ok with you?" April says, "Yeah I'll see you then." Mike approaches April as April packs up for the day. April says, "Hey Mike, I won't be home tonight – I'm having dinner with my brother and I'll probably stay at his place in Jersey." Mike says, "Ok, is everything ok?" April says, "Yeah, I haven't seen my brother in a while and well…I want to ask him for a favor so I'm making him dinner." Mike nods and says, "Have fun." April heads for the elevator and hits the down button. She steps on when the door dings open; in the elevator is Jessica who glares at her. April doesn't flinch. She says, "Good evening Ms. Pearson." Jessica raises her eyebrow but doesn't say anything. They ride in silence and then Jessica says, "How's Harvey?" April looks at Jessica and says, "He seemed fine at our meeting with Louis and Mike earlier," she looks at Jessica who seems surprised and then says, "Sorry to disappoint you Jessica; have a nice evening." April smiles and walks out when the elevator dings at the lobby level. April catches the train to Jersey and has dinner with her brother. Joey says to her, "Ok sis, what do you need?" April looks at him and says, "I need a favor. It's a big one and one that no one ever can find out, because…" Joey interrupts her and says, "Because it's illegal?" April smiles and nods her head. Joey asks, "What have you gotten yourself into?" April says, "Not me, it's for a friend." Joey asks what it is the favor and is surprised as April explains what she needs him to do.

Harvey stops by Mike's apartment and is surprised to find out that April is not there. He gets angry at Mike. Mike says, "Harvey don't get angry, you shouldn't be here anyway. Jessica knows April is living here and she probably has someone watching and if she finds out you were here…" Harvey says, "Mike, I don't know how much more of this shit I can take." Mike says, "I know. And now she wants me to spy on you guys. I don't want to work this way. I'm really thinking of quitting." Harvey says, "No, you aren't quitting. We need to find some shit on Jessica. Something that will stick and I can get out of my non-compete." Mike asks, "What do you have in mind?"

Mike gets a call from April, "Hey Mike, where did your dad go to college?" Mike says, "Brown, why? April, what's up?" April says, "No reason. Thanks bye!" She hangs up before Mike can ask any other questions or tell her that Harvey is there. Mike tells Harvey about April's call and Harvey says, "Where did she say she was?" Mike says, "Having dinner with her brother in Jersey at his place." Harvey says, "I wonder what she's up to." Mike shrugs as they continue to discuss Harvey's plan.

The next day April says to Mike, "Hey you want to have lunch?" Mike says, "Sure, now ok with you? Want to get Rachel?" April says, "Let's go; just you and me, I need to talk to you about something." Mike looks at her and nods slowly. They head out to the Chinese place around the corner. At lunch, April says, "You know why I asked you about where your dad went to college?" Mike says, "No, what was that all about? You know Harvey was there, he really wanted to talk to you." April says softly, "He came to your place?" Mike nods. April sighs and says, "Well, you don't have to be afraid of Jessica anymore. If she sends that letter she'll end up looking like a fool." Mike says slowly, "Why? What did you do?" April says, "Let's just say that there was a glitch in the system when Jessica checked you out and didn't find where you went to college." Mike says, "Are you kidding? How? Why?" April says, "Because I love you guys and I don't want to see something happen to either of you and if that bitch can play with Harvey's life and mine, then…well…two can play that game." April takes out her iPad and they do a check on Mike and he sees that he graduated from Brown University before going to Harvard. Mike waters up and says, "April, I owe you so much for this." April says, "No you don't. You are one of the smartest people I know and you've been dealt a bad hand. You deserve this, you should have had it a long time ago, but…well…just don't disappoint me or Harvey." Mike hugs her and says, "Never. I promise I will never; I owe you both everything." Mike smiles and says, "So you think you can find some dirt on Jessica?" April smiles and says, "What do you have in mind?"

Donna finds out that Darby and Jessica have planned a weekend in upstate New York just as the new memo about employee fraternizing is released. Donna contacts a buddy of hers and asks him to do some spy work and follow Darby and Jessica. He agrees if Donna goes on a date with him. Donna agrees if he gets photos of Darby and Jessica. Donna decides not to tell Harvey about this until after she's seen the photos, no need getting his hopes up if it turns out to be nothing. A few days later Donna receives photos from her friend. They are incriminating to Donna's surprise. Donna takes the photos to Harvey and shows him. Harvey smiles and thinks to himself, "these are good but I need more." He thanks Donna. Donna asks, "Are you going to use them?" He nods and says, "Yeah, but I need a little more, for leverage." Donna smiles and Harvey says, "Donna, if I were to start my own firm…" Donna interrupts him by saying, "You better offer me a job." She flashes him a smile and Harvey nods and says, "I know I can count on you." Donna looks around, leans closer to Harvey and says, "You can always count on me. You can also count on Mike and April." Harvey smiles at her and nods.

One day Jessica comes to Harvey and tells him that she thinks someone is stealing money from the firm. She wants him to find out who it is and to make sure no one else knows. Harvey tells her he'll find out. He takes the folder Jessica hands him and scans through them and nods to Jessica as she walks out. Donna comes into Harvey's office after Jessica walks out. Harvey says, "Get me another copy of this from accounting." He shows her the folder and Donna says, "Coming right up." She walks out and goes up to accounting. About thirty minutes later Donna returns and gives him the report. The figures are the same. Harvey wanted to be sure Jessica was on the up and up and this wasn't a trick or something. He tells Donna to redact the names and then set up lunch for him and Louis. Donna does as instructed. Louis and Harvey go to lunch and Harvey shows Louis the redacted report. Louis asks why the redactions. Harvey says, "Major firm wants to know who is skimming from their accounts. I've been sworn to secrecy." Louis starts to name a few law firms. Harvey smiles and says, "Sorry…secrecy. So can you make sense of this?" Louis smiles and says, "Already have. See this, there is the patsy – they are setting this person to take the fall. But this is the person who is actually getting the funds." He shows Harvey the lines and explains how it is being done. Harvey asks, "Are you sure? I mean 110% sure?" Louis says, "Numbers are my life Harv, yeah I'm absolutely sure." Harvey knows Louis is telling him the truth; Louis has proven he knows numbers on past cases. Harvey thanks Louis and pays for lunch for them as they head back to the office. Harvey gets to his office and checks the unredacted report and finds that both lines point to Jessica. He calls Louis to his office and says, "About the lines, both are pointing to the same person. Is that possible?" Louis says, "No, that means someone is setting that person up. Maybe one of the major partners is trying to eliminate this person?" Harvey thinks about what Louis says and thinks to himself, "It's got to be Darby." Louis says, "Wait…look at this." He shows Harvey another line and says, "This person looks like they are involved too." Harvey takes the other report and shields it from Louis and looks at the line, it's Scott MacGreggor. Harvey says to himself, 'It is Darby he's making it look as if MacGreggor and Jessica are in on this together.' Harvey says, "Would it be possible for one person to set up both these people and not show he/she were involved?" Louis says, "Well, yeah if they were devious enough and wanted to get rid of someone or people." Harvey thanks Louis. Louis leaves as Harvey calls Mike and says, "Outside in ten."

Harvey and Mike meet out front of their building and head over to the park. Mike asks Harvey, "So what's up?" Harvey says, "We have her." Confused Mike says, "Who? Harvey, what are you talking about?" Harvey says, "I've got…I'm getting us out of Pearson Darby. I'm going to start up my own firm, fuck her. She won't be able to use that letter against us with this." He shows Mike the evidence he plans to use against Jessica. Mike says, "This is great Harvey. Hey, have you talked to April?" Harvey says, "No. I tried calling her a few times but she hasn't returned any of my calls." Mike says, "Harvey, I don't know how she did it, but April fixed it." Harvey looks at him and asks, "What are you talking about Mike? Fixed what?" Mike says, "If you do a search on me…it will show that I graduated from Brown then went to Harvard." Harvey says, "When? Why?" Mike says, "She told me because if Jessica could fuck with your life…two could play that game." Harvey wonders if April had something to do with this rather than Darby; he doesn't say anything to Mike. He looks at Mike and says, "Do you know where April is? Have you seen her?" Mike says, "Not since this morning, but Rachel or Louis might." Mike takes out his cell phone and calls Rachel, "Rachel, have you seen April?" Rachel says, "No, haven't seen her since lunch. Why?" Mike says, "If you see her, tell her I need to talk to her about a case." Mike shakes his head at Harvey who nods, Mike notices Harvey's worried look. Harvey calls Louis, "Louis, have you seen April?" Louis says, "As a matter of fact, no I haven't. She is supposed to be in my office now for a meeting but I haven't seen her. Norma said she's tried calling her but only gets her voice mail. Is she ok?" Harvey gets a bad feeling but says, "Yeah, I'm sure she's ok. If you see her…" Louis says, "Yeah, I'll have her call." Harvey looks at Mike and Mike says, "You're worried about April?" Harvey nods, "I've got a bad feeling Mike." Mike says, "Hey she's fine. She has to be." They head back to the office.

Jessica stops by Harvey's office and asks, "Anything to report yet?" Harvey says, "Not yet, still working on it. Want to be 110% certain." Jessica nods and goes up to her office. Harvey thinks to himself, 'After I find April then I'll approach Jessica.' He calls Donna into his office. He says to Donna, "Donna, have you seen or heard from April?" Donna eyes Harvey and says, "I thought you two broke up?" Harvey looks at Donna. After a moment he says, "I have a bad feeling and no one has seen or heard from her since lunch. I'm concerned." Donna says, "I haven't seen her since before lunch. Let me see what I can find out." Donna leaves and makes a few calls and then heads down to April's desk. Donna notices that April's desk looks like she hasn't been there all day. She looks at the drawer and it's locked. Mike approaches Donna and asks, "Looking for April?" Donna says, "Yeah, have you seen her?" Mike says, "No. Harvey and…" Donna nods and says, "Yeah he's looking for her." She looks at Mike and asks, "Do you know how to pick a lock?" Mike blushes and comes over to Donna who moves out of Mike's way as Mike works on the lock and opens the drawer. They find April's purse. They look at each other and then Donna picks up April's purse and places it on the desk. Donna looks around and notices no one else is around. She looks at Mike and starts to look in April's purse. She finds April's address book and a calendar and other personal items. Louis comes over and asks, "Hey what's going on?" Mike blushes and Donna asks, "Louis, have you seen April?" Louis says, "No. Harvey called earlier and asked too. April missed our meeting and never called to explain. Is that her purse?" Donna and Mike nod. Donna says, "It was in her drawer, locked. We opened the lock since her desk looks like she hasn't been here all day." Louis says, "That's strange. I wonder what happened?" Mike calls April's cell and after several rings it goes to voice mail and he leaves a message, "April, it's Mike. Please give us a call. We are worried about you."

The next day April doesn't show up for work. Mike panics and goes to see Harvey to let him know. Donna walks in with April's address book. Harvey yells at Mike, "She never came home last night and you are just now telling me this?" Donna says, "I'll try her brother in Jersey, maybe she's staying with him." She tries Joey and Joey says, "No, we had dinner a few weeks ago and she spent the night but I haven't heard from her since. Is everything ok?" Donna tries to reassure him but is worried. When she gets off the phone, Harvey says out loud but to no one in particular, "Where the hell is she?" Louis comes up to Harvey's office and knocks. He says, "Um, have either of you seen April? She hasn't come in yet." Harvey motions for Louis to come into his office and says, "We've been trying to find her too." Mike says, "She's been staying with me, but she never came home last night." Donna says, "And her brother in Jersey hasn't seen her in a few weeks." Louis says, "Then where is she? Harvey, what's going on?" Harvey shakes his head and says, "I wish I knew. Where the hell can she be?"

April wakes up and looks around and wonders where she is; her head hurts and the room is dark. She hears noise coming from what she thinks is the hallway; she tries to yell but realizes she's gagged and her hands are tied behind her back. She thinks, "Oh crap. What the hell happened?"

Harvey has Mike contact the police about April. But Mike is told that there isn't anything they can do for at least 48 hours since April is an adult. Mike reports back to Harvey who is not pleased. Jessica stops by Harvey's office and eyes Mike who quickly runs out of Harvey's office. Jessica says to Harvey, "Trouble in paradise?" Harvey plays it cool and says, "Nothing I can't handle. Did you need something?" Jessica says, "I came by to see if you've seen April. I set up a meeting with her for this morning but she never showed up. Any idea of where she might be?" Harvey says, "I haven't seen her since our meeting the other day. She's Louis' associate, maybe he would know where she is." Jessica says, "So, you two really did break up. I'm impressed." Before Harvey can say anything, Jessica walks out.

April manages to get her kidnapper to untie her so she can use the bathroom and she manages to get her cell phone. Harvey's cell phone rings and he see's April's name pop up and answers it immediately, "Hey baby where are you?" April whispers, "I don't know. I've been kidnapped I guess." Harvey says, "What?" April says, "Got to go, GPS." Their call is disconnected and Harvey is left looking at his phone. April hopes Harvey understood her message about turning on her GPS. Harvey buzzes Donna to get Mike and Louis into his office and to tell them it's about April. Donna, Mike and Louis show up in Harvey's office and Harvey tells them about the call he just received from April. All three say "kidnapped" at the same time. Harvey says, "She doesn't know what happened and doesn't know where she is. We need to trace the GPS on her phone." Mike says, "I've got a buddy that can do that." He takes out his cell and calls his buddy Tim and tells him what is happening. Donna and Louis say that the police need to be called and Harvey says, "I'll call them."

As Harvey tries to call the police Jessica walks into his office and says she needs to see him in her office immediately. He tries to tell her he'll be there shortly and she growls, "Now!" Louis says, "Harvey, you go; I'll call." Harvey gets up and follows Jessica. Once in Jessica's office he says angrily, "What do you want?" Jessica says, "What's up with April? Where is she?" Harvey clenches his teeth and says, "I don't know where she is Jessica. How many times do I need to tell you?" Jessica softens and says, "I'm asking because I received this note." She hands him a note that says, _"We have April Stone. Do not contact the police. You have one day to obtain one million dollars. We will contact you with more details."_ Harvey looks at her and Jessica says, "It was addressed to you but was sitting on my desk this morning." Harvey says, "Then why the hell did you open it?" Jessica doesn't answer but instead says, "I'm not sure what is going on Harvey but I swear I didn't want any harm to come to April." Harvey glares at Jessica and thinks to himself, 'if April had still been with me none of this would have happened and she'd be safe.' Jessica says, "Did you find out anything regarding the file I gave you?" Harvey says, "Yes I did." Jessica says, "What did you find out." Harvey says, "Someone is moving funds around and someone is taking money." Jessica says, "Someone is trying to frame me, aren't they? Who is it? Harvey you have to help me." Harvey looks at her and says, "Really, you want me to help you? You make me break up with April, who if she would still be with me she'd be safe and not have been kidnapped; you tell me you want to control me and now you want me to help you. Jessica you are a piece of work." Jessica says, "I'll do it! I'll put your name up on the door, I'll do whatever you want, just help me. I want to keep my firm." Harvey looks at her and then says, "Fine, I'll help you but you will let me out of my non-compete." Jessica says, "What?" Harvey says, "I don't want my name on your damn door. I want you to waive my non-compete." Jessica is quiet and stares at Harvey. Harvey says slowly, "Your choice, if you want my help." Jessica says, "Fine, whatever you want." Harvey says, "Get it to me in writing and I'll see what I can do."

He storms out of Jessica's office and goes down to his office where Mike, Louis and Donna are waiting for him. He shows them the note. Louis says, "But the police are on their way here." Mike says his buddy is tracing the GPS in April's phone and they should know something soon. Harvey's cell buzzes and he answers it immediately and puts it on speaker, "April are you ok?" April says, "Harvey whatever they want, don't do it." Harvey says, "Do you know who has you?" April says, "No, they won't talk to me but I heard them talking about a ransom." Harvey says, "April, we're going to find you. I love you." They hear April cry and say, "I love you too Harvey. But don't do what they want. I'm not worth it." Before Harvey can say anything, the phone is disconnected. Harvey tries to keep his cool but knows he's about to explode. He walks out of his office and heads down to the men's room. The room is empty; Harvey stares at his reflection in the mirror and thinks, "What the hell is going on? If anything happens to April…" Harvey is so angry he turns and punches the wall just as Mike walks in. They look at each other. Mike says, "Harvey, we'll find April. She'll be ok." Harvey says, "If I lose her…" Mike says, "You won't."

The police arrive as Mike and Harvey go back to Harvey's office. Mike's cell phone buzzes and his buddy, Tim, tells him, "I traced April's cell to the airport; the signal seems to be coming from one of the hangars. I'm trying to pinpoint the location but it keeps bouncing." Mike asks, "What does that mean?" Tim says, "It means there is something in or around the hangar that is giving off a mixed signal and making April's signal bounce." Mike says, "Thanks Tim, hey keep track of that signal ok?" Tim says, "No problem; I'll let you know if I get any more info." Mike tells Harvey and the police what he found out from Tim. Harvey receives a text that says, "_Drop off million $ at LaGuardia by Noon tomorrow. More details to follow. Come alone or April dies._" Harvey says to the police, "I can get the million, but how do I make sure they won't hurt her?" The police look at the text and say, "The text isn't traceable. Whoever is behind this knows you can't trace this. We'll do everything possible to protect you and to find Ms. Stone." The police leave saying they will be in touch tomorrow and will escort Harvey to the airport.

Harvey makes a call and is told the money will be ready by nine o'clock the next morning. Jessica comes down to Harvey's office after everyone has left and hands him a folder. Inside the folder is a signed agreement stating Harvey's non-compete clause has been waived and Harvey is free to leave Pearson Darby anytime he wants. He looks up at Jessica and says, "I'll take care of the accounting when I get back tomorrow." Jessica says, "Have you heard anymore regarding April?" Harvey shakes his head, he doesn't say anything. Jessica turns to leave and at his door says, "Thank you Harvey." He watches her walk up towards her office. He calls Mike and says, "Hey you hear anything from your friend tracing April's cell?" Mike says, "Not yet. Harvey, are you ok?" Harvey says, "I'll be ok when April is back and safe." He hangs up as Mike walks into his office. Harvey really does not want company right now but doesn't have the heart to kick Mike out. He says, "What's wrong?" Mike says, "I'm sorry Harvey about everything." Harvey says, "Enough. This isn't your fault with April." Mike says, "You're planning on going to the airport tomorrow alone, aren't you?" Harvey looks at his desk and doesn't answer Mike. Mike presses, "Harvey, you can't. If something happens to you…I can't loose you and April. Please, let me help you?" Harvey looks at Mike and shakes his head. Mike pleads with Harvey. Harvey says, "It's too dangerous. I can't put you in harm's way and try and save April. They said to come alone and that's what I'm going to do." Mike says, "What about the police? They said they would escort you." Harvey looks at Mike and says, "I'll be at the airport by the time the police come here to escort me." Mike shakes his head and says, "Harvey…I can't loose you." Harvey says, "You won't. I'm going to find April and we're all going to be ok." Mike says, "Still no word on who is behind April's kidnapping?" Harvey shakes his head. He looks at Mike and says, "Go home Mike. Get some rest." Mike says, "Are you going home?" Harvey says, "Yeah in a bit." Mike doesn't move, just looks at Harvey.

Mike is woken up by Donna asking, "Hey sleeping beauty what the hell are you doing in Harvey's office?" Mike looks at Donna and blinks. He looks around and doesn't see Harvey. He jumps up and says, "Oh shit! Where is Harvey?" Donna says, "I don't know. He's obviously not here and he isn't answering his phone. What the hell happened after I left?" Mike says, "We were sitting here, having a drink. He told me to go home but I wouldn't leave without him. I must have fallen asleep. Shit! Donna…he's gone to the airport to pay off…to find April." Donna says, "Without the police! Damn it Harvey!" Mike's phone buzzes and he sees Tim's number and quickly answers, "Tim, please tell me you found April's signal." Tim says, "Yes, but it's faint. The battery might be failing. But it's coming from Hangar D on the west side of the airport near the river." Mike says, "Keep track of it and if there is any changes…" Tim says, "You'll be the first I call!" Mike texts Harvey "_Don't do anything stupid. Found April's GPS signal. Call me!_" Mike says to Donna, "I'm going to the airport." Donna says, "Not without me you don't!" Louis shows up and asks, "Any word on April?" Mike and Donna tell him on their way to the elevator and Louis says, "Shit I'm coming with you!" Mike fills in Donna and Louis about Harvey's and April's break up.

They call the police when they are at the airport and tell them what Tim told Mike. Donna spots Harvey and the three decide to keep their distance in case someone is watching Harvey. They intend to watch and follow Harvey. They see Harvey turn on his cell phone and look at the messages. Mike's phone buzzes and Mike answers, "Harvey, where are you?" Harvey says, "Where is April's signal coming from? Have you told the police?" Mike says, "Yes, it's coming from the airport." Harvey says, "Hold on I'm getting another call." He puts Mike on hold and answers the other call, "You have money?" Harvey says, "Yes, where is April?" The caller says, "Place money in bag at phone number 6. Then go wait in smoke room." Harvey detects an accent. He again asks about April but they ignore him and say, "You have five minutes to comply." The caller hangs up and Mike is back on the line, "Harvey? What's going on?" Harvey says, "Gotta go!" as he hangs up on Mike. Donna, Mike, and Louis watch as Harvey goes to the phone booth and then heads to the smoke room. Mike's phone rings and when he answers it is the police, "We have April she's safe." Mike says, "Let me talk to her." April gets on the phone and asks, "Where is Harvey? He's in danger!" Mike says, "What?" April says, "I'm with the police, I'm ok. But they are planning on killing Harvey. Mike, get him out of that damn smoke room now!" The police detective comes back on the line and says, "There is an officer stationed at the entrance near the ticket counter. Tell him who you are and what is going on. We're watching the three of you and Mr. Specter in the smoke room." They hear April say 'Get Harvey out of that damn room!' Donna says, "I'll go." And walks over to the police officer and lets him know what is going on. Harvey spots Donna and comes out of the smoke room. Louis walks quickly to Harvey and as he walks by he tells Harvey what is happening. Mike spots a man go into the phone booth that Harvey had left the bag and he tells the detective on the phone what is happening. As the man with the bag leaves the phone booth, NYPD grab him and arrest him. Mike goes over to Harvey, as does Donna and Louis. Harvey says, "Where the hell is April? What the hell are you three doing here?"

The detective holding April comes out of the monitor room and escorts April towards Harvey. Harvey spots April and runs towards her. April breaks free from the detective and runs towards Harvey. They hold each other as April bursts into tears. Harvey says, "Oh thank God! April are you ok?" April is so overwhelmed she can't talk but nods to Harvey and holds him tighter. Mike, Louis and Donna come closer to them. April looks at all of them and finally finds her voice, "What are you all doing here?" Donna says, "Well, Harvey came by himself and we followed. April are you ok?" April says, "Yeah, got a wicked headache but I'm ok." The police detective says, "Mr. Specter the money has been recovered, we'll need a statement from you and Ms. Stone. Mr. Ross, thank you for the information in finding Ms. Stone. You're friend does excellent work." April looks at Mike and Mike explains, "My friend tracked your GPS signal all night." April lets go of Harvey and hugs Mike. She gives him a small kiss on the cheek and says, "Thank you. Guess we're even now." Mike says, "Not by a long shot! Thank God you are ok." He hugs her and when he lets go Harvey pulls April back to him. Louis says, "April, we were all so worried. Thank god you are ok." He takes her hand and kisses it. Donna comes over and hugs April and says, "Welcome back. I'm so glad you are ok." The detective says, "If you two will please follow me, we'll take your statements and then you are free to go." Donna says, "Do you mind if we tag along?" The detective smiles and says, "No problem, right this way."

Harvey and April give their statements, thank the detectives and then go find Donna, Mike and Louis and head back to the firm. When they arrive in Harvey's office, Harvey says to Mike and April, "Go pack up your stuff from your desks." They look at Harvey and April says, "What's going on?" Harvey says, "We're leaving; Donna you too." Louis looks sad and says, "Harvey, you're leaving?" Harvey says, "Yeah. I'm going to start my own firm. You need or want a job…come see me." Louis smiles and nods and says, "If Jessica lets me out of my non-compete I'll be there. Thanks Harvey." Harvey says, "Thank you. You helped a lot with this situation. And besides April likes you so I guess you can't be all that bad." Louis blushes and laughs as he goes back to his office. He says, "Hey stop by before you leave." They all nod. Harvey says, "I'll be right back." He walks up to Jessica's office and hands her the papers from accounting and shows her what has been happening. She thanks Harvey and then asks about April. Harvey says, "She's safe and with me. Oh and I quit. And April, Mike and Donna are coming with me." Jessica says, "Please, don't quit. Stay. I mean it I'll put your name on the door." Harvey shakes his head and says, "Too late Jessica. Thank you for all that you've given me. But it's time to move on." He sticks his hand out and they shake hands. He gives her that Specter smile and then walks out.

Harvey goes to his office and starts to pack. April and Mike show up and help, as does Donna. In less than an hour they have packed all of Harvey's personal items. As promised they head to Louis' office and say good bye. Louis says, "Harvey, let me know when you set up shop." Harvey says, "I will. We'll start out small but we'll make it. Even if she doesn't let you out of your non-compete clause, we'll need a paralegal." They both grin. Louis says, "Yeah, I guess it is time to move on. Good luck and take care of April." Harvey looks over at April and then says, "Thanks Louis. I'll be in touch!" They shake hands and then Harvey, April, Mike and Donna head out. They go get something to eat and discuss their next move. Donna says, "You know we'll need a damn good paralegal." They all smile and say, "Rachel!" They laugh and Harvey says, "I'll give her a call. But first let me go show you our new office." They stare at him and Mike says, "When did you find a new office?" Harvey laughs and says, "A few weeks ago, after Hardman left. Come on!"


	6. Chapter 6

12 Page

**April & Harvey Part 6**

They go to see the new office which is around the corner from Pearson Darby and has a great view of Central Park. Harvey lets them all in and says, "Donna, you'll sit here and we'll get a receptionist for here." He points to a small office near a bigger glass office. Harvey says, "That glass office is mine." He grins as everyone rolls their eyes. Then he says, "Mike, April, these two are your office's. If Louis decides to join us, he'll have that office back there. And if Rachel comes then she'll sit there." He walks further as everyone follows and says, "And back here we have a library and a conference room." He looks at everyone and then says, "What do you think?" All at once Donna, Mike and April say, "It's great!" Donna says, "So when do we start?" Harvey smiles and says, "First thing Monday morning! We'll have a lot to do to get this place up and running, but I have a few clients that are going to come with us. We've already got the library, but we'll need other stuff and since the money was recovered we've got funds, just lets not go crazy." He goes over to April and pulls her close to him and says, "What do you think?" April looks at him and says, "I am so proud of you!" She hugs him and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. He tells everyone, "Ok, we'll regroup tomorrow around ten." They all leave as Harvey and April lock up.

Harvey and April go back to his place; he pulls her close to him and kisses her. He tells her, "I love you April." He slips his hand into his pocket and pulls out the ring that April had given back to him a few weeks earlier. Harvey takes April's hand and slips it on her hand. Tears fall from April's eyes as she grins at him and pulls him towards their bedroom. As they lay there sated, April asks Harvey, "You had the ring in your pocket?" Harvey says, "I've kept it with me since…you gave it back to me." April tearfully says, "Oh Harvey." Harvey pulls her close to him and kisses her and says, "No more breaking up, ever!"

Specter & Associates opens for business and several clients that Harvey and Mike had while at Pearson Hardman/Darby follow them to the new firm. Louis quits Pearson Darby but isn't let out of his non-compete clause. He contacts Harvey and is brought on as a paralegal with the agreement that in a year he will be a senior attorney at Harvey's firm. Donna contacts Rachel and convinces her to quit Pearson Darby and join Specter & Associates and Rachel does as a paralegal. Harvey also promises to help with law school costs whenever she's ready to go to law school and he'll see about getting her into Harvard.

Harvey and April are at lunch one day and April asks, "What made you decide on opening your own firm?" Harvey shrugs and says, "Time to move on I guess. That reminds me, did you have anything to do with the embezzling scheme involving Jessica and Scott MacGreggor?" April blushes and nervously says, "What embezzling scheme?" Harvey eyes her carefully and says, "The one where it looked like Jessica was embezzling money from the firm, her firm." Harvey notices April won't look at him when she says, "Why would you ask me that? How would I know anything about it?" Harvey reaches over and pulls April's chin up so that she has to look at him as he says, "Because neither of them was involved and neither was Darby." April looks Harvey in the eye, takes a deep breath and says, "Well it seems to have worked out over there so what does it matter." Harvey says, "So you did do it?" April looks down at her plate and then back up at Harvey and says, "Not really." Harvey asks, "What the hell does that mean?" April swallows and says, "It was my idea; I know…people that are good with computers." Harvey stares at her. She can't tell if he's angry with her or surprised. Harvey says, "Are they the ones that fixed Mike's problem?" April nods but doesn't say anything. Harvey says, "You know I would have found a way to get out from that firm. You didn't have to do that. I almost lost you; you could have died." April says, "I told you not to do whatever they wanted." Harvey touches her arm and says, "I would have done anything they wanted to get you back April. I love you." April says, "Well I did it because I love you Harvey and I was sick of that bitch trying to control you." Harvey shakes his head and chuckles. He asks, "So how did you come up with this idea?" April says, "Well, Mike asked me if I could find any dirt on Jessica. I couldn't – so I talked with my…um…my people and we came up with something." Harvey smiles and says, "Mike asked you huh?" April smirks and says, "I guess love makes us do crazy things." He pulls April closer to him and kisses her as his hand moves up her thigh and under her skirt. He whispers in her ear, "You drive me crazy." April smiles at him and says, "The feeling is mutual Mr. Specter."

Clients have left Pearson Darby for Specter & Associates so business at Specter & Associates is doing well; they have lots of clients and seem to be making a name for themselves. Harvey hires a receptionist, Kristin Adams, to field calls and make appointments for the firm and contemplates adding a couple more Associates. He keeps putting off discussing his ideas with April more because she seems distracted for some reason but she won't talk to him about it so he doesn't want to add to her burden just yet. One day after a hearing at the courthouse Mike and Harvey decide to stop for lunch and then walk back to the office since it's a nice day and it isn't far. As they walk the two men are ambushed and dragged into an alley. Harvey and Mike fight back and the three other men run off. Harvey calls Ray and tells him where to pick him and Mike up and they head to the office. They are ok but are badly beaten that they can't hide it from April or the rest of the folks at the office. The police are called and statements are taken while Donna and Rachel patch up Harvey and Mike. Unfortunately, the three that ambushed Harvey and Mike are not caught. This puts April on edge; once Harvey's bruises fade April calms down a bit. April's gut tells her that this wasn't an accident or an attempted mugging as Harvey keeps telling her.

A week later Mike and April are working a case involving a new client named Gerald Henderson. Gerald is a wealthy businessman referred to Specter & Associates by another client and a friend of Harvey's. Henderson is accused of DUI and a hit and run. April's gut tells her Henderson is hiding something but she can't quite put her finger on it and since he's a friend of one of Harvey's friends she is being discreet in doing research on him. She hires a friend to do some background work on Henderson. The court date is set but Mike can't make it with April because of another case he is working on, so Harvey agrees to accompany April to court. April gets Henderson out on bond and as the three of them walk out of the courthouse and go down the steps they hear a gunshot. April feels Harvey pull at her arm and she turns to look at him as he falls to the ground and is bleeding from his chest. April screams and then grabs Harvey's hand and tells him, "Stay with me Harvey!" as she sees him close his eyes. Henderson upon hearing the gunshot flees. He knows that bullet was meant for him.

Harvey is taken to the hospital and is in surgery. April is escorted to the waiting room by a policeman who stays with her. April pulls out her phone and calls Mike. April says, "Mike get Donna, Louis and Rachel and put me on speaker." Mike asks, "What's wrong?" April says firmly, "Please Mike now." Mike puts her on hold and gets everyone into the conference room and puts April on speaker. April begins to speak slowly, "Guys, um…Harvey…" April takes a deep breath and says, "Harvey's been shot." They all gasp and Donna says, "Is…is he…" April says, "He's in surgery…I'm at the hospital." April is trying to keep it together but feels herself about to burst into tears. She takes a deep breath. Louis asks, "Is he going to be ok?" April says, "I don't know…I hope so." They hear April sniffle and Donna says, "We're on our way. Keep positive." A short time later Donna, Mike, Louis and Rachel arrive at the hospital and stare at April, that's when April realizes her blouse is covered with Harvey's blood; she nearly loses it but wills herself to keep her cool. Mike hugs April and says, "It should have been me. I was supposed to be there with you, not Harvey." April hugs Mike and says, "Mike don't. Just don't!" Donna and Rachel ask, "How are you doing April? Any word on Harvey yet?" April tries to smile, shakes her head and says, "No word yet on Harvey." Louis asks, "Where is Henderson?" April looks at Louis and says, "I don't know. He was standing next to Harvey when…" she closes her eyes and swallows and says as her voice cracks, "When Harvey was shot. I don't know where he ran off to." April then becomes visibly angry and says under her breath, "Shit I need to get a hold of Callie." She walks away from the group and calls her friend Callie who is investigating Henderson for her. Callie tells her she found out that Henderson owes a lot of money and has some big gambling debts. She tells Callie to continue to find out what she can and to see if she can locate Henderson telling Callie what happened at the courthouse today. Callie tells April she'll be in touch.

April goes back to the group and tells them what she found out just as the doctor comes through the doors and into the waiting room. He tells them that Harvey pulled through surgery and that the bullet barely missed his heart. The doctor says that Harvey is in recovery and should be in intensive care in about an hour and will be there for the next 24 to 48 hours at least. April asks if she can see Harvey. The doctor nods and says, "Follow me." She goes with the doctor who brings her to where Harvey is laying. April takes a deep breath and wills herself to remain calm. She takes Harvey's hand and kisses his forehead. She says softly, "Harvey I love you. Don't you dare die on me." She says a prayer and then tells him, "We'll find out who did this!" She stays with him until a nurse comes in and tells her, "We'll be moving Mr. Specter to intensive care in about ten minutes." April thanks the nurse and leans over to Harvey and says, "I love you remember that."

She goes back to the waiting room and they ask her about Harvey. She tells them, "They'll be moving him to intensive care in about ten minutes. I've told them that only the five of us are allowed in to see Harvey and there will be a policeman stationed outside of Harvey's room. The police seem to think the bullet was meant for Harvey, but…" Donna says, "But you don't think so." April says, "No, I think it was meant for Henderson. He's been hiding something since we started representing him. But I could be wrong." Louis says, "I'll see what I can find out about him. April, if you need anything…" April hugs Louis and says, "I know. Let me know if you find out anything. I have my friend Callie doing some investigating on him too. I'll set up a meeting between the two of you for tomorrow morning." Louis nods.

April tells everyone to meet back at the office so they can see about any cases Harvey may have and the work can be redistributed until he's back to work. She tells everyone they will meet at six. Louis, Rachel and Donna start to head out; Mike stays with April. He mumbles again that it should have been him not Harvey and April loses it and yells at Mike, "Mike so help me if you don't shut the hell up about it should have been you instead of Harvey being shot I swear I will shoot you myself!" Louis, Rachel and Donna turn to look at April as Mike begins to apologize. April angrily says, "Mike just go to the office now." Donna comes over to Mike and pulls him towards the others and they leave. April goes to see Harvey. Harvey has been moved to intensive care and there is a police officer at the door. The officer asks April for her identification and checks it against his list and then allows her to enter Harvey's room. She takes a deep breath and goes over to the bed where Harvey is laying. She takes his hand and says, "I sure wish you'd open your eyes, I really need you right now Harvey. I'm not sure who is supposed to be in charge back at the office but I'm trying to keep us going. I hope I don't disappoint you honey. I love you and wake up soon. I'll see you later." She kisses his cheek and walks out telling the officer she will be back later. Before leaving she stops by the nurses' station and lets them know that if there is any change to call her immediately and that she will be back later.

She goes down to the Chinese restaurant around the corner from the office and gets food for everyone and brings it back to the office and calls everyone into the conference room. She says, "Guys, I'm not sure who is supposed to be in charge when Harvey isn't…around…so I don't want you to think I'm just taking over." Louis says, "April, Harvey would want you to step up." April smiles and says, "Actually I want us all to step up. We're in this together so we need to work together, for Harvey." Everyone nods and Donna says, "Louis is right though. April, Harvey loves you and I know he trusts you. We're behind you 100 percent." Mike says, "April, I owe you and Harvey so much. I'll do whatever is needed." April says, "I really appreciate it; thank you – all of you. Ok, so let's get down to business, shall we?" Kristin knocks and says, "April, sorry but there is a Jessica Pearson here to see you." April looks at Kristin and says, "Great, um, show Ms. Pearson to my office and I'll be there in a moment." Kristin nods and Louis says, "April, you want me to go with you?" April says, "No, I can handle Jessica. You guys enjoy dinner and I'll be right back." She gets up and goes to her office. She wonders if Jessica heard about Harvey being shot and that is why she's here. She takes a deep breath and opens her door and sees Jessica. Jessica stands and comes over to April. April says, "Hello Jessica, please have a seat," as she walks over to her desk and sits down. Jessica clears her throat and sits down across from April. She says, "April, we heard about Harvey and what happened at the courthouse this morning. How is Harvey?" April says, "He's, um…he made it through surgery and the doctor seems confident that Harvey will make a full recovery but the next 24 – 48 hours are critical." Jessica asks, "How are you holding up?" April suppresses the desire to say something smart and says, "I'm…ok…keeping busy. I'm going back to the hospital in a little bit, but he's still out." Jessica nods and says, "April, I know we've had our differences, but I do care about Harvey and about you. If there is anything I can do I will be glad to do it. If you need associates for any cases…just ask. Also, please give this to Louis." She hands April a folder, April takes the folder but does not open it. Jessica smiles and says, "I'm waiving Louis' non-compete clause. Well, I don't want to take any more of your time. Please give my best to Harvey when he wakes." Jessica stands and so does April. April comes over and shakes Jessica's hand and says, "Thank you. I appreciate your offer and for waiving Louis' non-compete." Jessica surprises April by leaning down to her and giving her a hug. April walks Jessica to the door and Jessica says, "Make Harvey proud." April smiles and says, "That's what we plan to do. Thank you again Jessica."

April goes to the conference room and hands the folder to Louis saying, "From Jessica." Louis opens the folder and stares at it and then looks up at everyone. Mike is the first to ask, "What is it?" Louis smiles and says, "Jessica waived my non-compete." April says, "We'll celebrate when Harvey's out of the hospital because I know he'd want to be a part of this." Everyone agrees and so April says, "Ok, we've got about six cases and Louis now that you are an attorney again…" Louis laughs and says, "Give me!" Mike says, "I'll handle Henderson. Have we found him yet?" April says, "Not yet, but Callie is on it and oh yeah, Louis, Callie wants to meet with you tomorrow at ten." Louis says, "No problem. I'll help Mike with Henderson." They redistribute the work and decide to call it a night as April heads over to the hospital to see Harvey.

At the hospital April tells Harvey about Jessica's visit and Louis' non-compete being waived she talks to him until she ends up falling asleep sitting next to Harvey's bed. April spends the next day with Harvey only leaving for short times when Donna, Rachel, Mike and Louis stop by to check on both Harvey and April. Then two days after Harvey had been shot, around three in the morning April feels someone squeezing her hand. She opens her eyes and sees Harvey looking at her. She smiles at him and says, "Oh thank god you're awake! Let me go get the nurse. I'll be right back!" She goes to the doorway and sees one of the nurses and tells her that Harvey is awake. The nurse smiles and pulls out her phone and calls the nurses' station to let them know and as she goes with April the doctor walks by and comes in. They take out the tube from Harvey so he can speak. The doctor says he'll be around for a few more hours and he'll check back before leaving. He also says he'll set up some tests for Harvey for later that afternoon. Harvey's voice is raspy but he manages to say, "What the hell happened?" April smiles and starts to tell him what happened. Harvey asks, "How are you baby? You weren't hurt were you?" April says, "No, you were the only one. Henderson is somewhere – he ran; Callie is trying to find him. The police think you were the actual target, Henderson thinks it was him." Harvey says, "Are you ok?" April smiles, nods slowly and says, "I am now," and then tearfully says, "I thought I lost you Harvey." Harvey tries to sit up and winces. April says, "Slow down there. You just got out of surgery after being shot, please take it easy." Harvey squeezes April's hand and says, "I love you baby. I'm not going anywhere." April leans towards him and kisses him gently on the lips and says, "I love you too Harvey."

Harvey starts talking about his cases and April tells him, "We redistributed the cases. Mike and Louis are working the Henderson, Bryant, Jackson, and Reyes cases. And I'm working your two cases." She sees the look on Harvey's face and says, "Jessica stopped by and waived Louis' non-compete. We'll celebrate once you are out of the hospital. And she sends her best to you. Oh and she even offered associates if we needed any." Harvey looks at April and says, "Really? That's…nice of her. But who's idea was it to re-…" April says, "To redistribute the cases?" Harvey nods and April continues, "Well, it was mine. We didn't know who you'd want to run things while you were out, so I took over because…well, I was scared if I didn't keep my mind busy I'd have gone crazy with worrying over you." Harvey says, "I've been meaning to talk to you about it but, yeah I want you to be my…partner in this. I love you April." She leans over to him and kisses him. April asks, "You sure?" Harvey smiles and says, "Absolutely; I trust you baby. Once we're married and you've passed the bar we can change the name to Specter and Specter." Harvey grins as April giggles and shakes her head saying, "One thing at a time cowboy. First you need to heal and get out of the hospital then we'll plan our wedding." Harvey smiles and says, "You are staying with me tonight, right?" April leans closer and says, "They will have to drag me away."

Later that morning Mike drops by and sees April sleeping on the chair near Harvey, who is also sleeping. Mike comes over and stands on the other side of Harvey and says, "Harvey I'm sorry for everything that has happened. You have to get better." Harvey opens his eyes and sees Mike and says, "Hey." Mike's eyes widen with surprise and then he grins. He says, "Oh my God! Harvey, you're awake! Oh thank God!" Harvey says, "Yeah I'm awake now keep it down. Let April rest. How is she – really?" Mike says, "April? She's good. How she's kept it together…I don't know." Harvey says, "How are you?" Mike shrugs and says, "Well, after April yelled at me the day you were shot I'm doing better." Harvey says, "She yelled at you?" Mike tells Harvey about April telling him she'd shoot him if he didn't stop with the self-pity. Harvey tries to laugh but winces so opts to smile instead. "It's not your fault Mike," says Harvey. Mike looks at him and says, "Easier said than done Harv. I was supposed to be there, not you." Harvey looks over at April to make sure she's still asleep and says, "I haven't said anything to anyone, but someone has been following me." Mike is stunned and says, "Harvey, you need to tell the police. How long has this been going on?" Harvey says, "I noticed it a few days after we got April back from her kidnappers." Mike says, "Hey, when we were at the airport and the police had April; April came on the line and said to get you out of the smoke room because they wanted to kill you; she apparently overhead one of them that they were going to kill you in the smoke room."

They stop talking when April jumps up from the chair and screams. Mike runs over to April and grabs her as both men say, "April!" April looks from Mike to Harvey and bursts into tears as Mike holds April. Mike looks at Harvey and sees the stress in Harvey's face because it is painful for him to move. He pulls April closer to Harvey who reaches out to her and pulls her closer to him. One of the nurses comes in after hearing the scream and Mike explains what had happened. The nurse comes over to April and takes her blood pressure and checks her out as the doctor walks in and after talking to the nurse suggests that April get a complete physical just to rule out anything. April agrees to the physical at Harvey and Mike's insistence. The doctor checks out Harvey and tells them Harvey will be moved to a regular room in a few hours and that he seems to be improving very well. Mike says, "Well that's great news. I'm going to leave you guys for a while and get over to the office. Louis is meeting with Callie about Henderson and I'm going to sit in. I'll let you know what we find out about Henderson." He shakes Harvey's hand and kisses April on the cheek telling her, "Hey, take it easy, we've got the office covered." April nods and says, "I'll see you later. Thanks Mike!" As Mike walks out the nurse returns and tells April her that physical will be in twenty minutes. April says, "Well that was quick." The nurse says, "Well, Dr. Pickler wants to perform the physical himself and wants to get the results to you as soon as possible." Harvey and April nod and Harvey says, "This is a good thing April. Don't worry." April nods at Harvey but she's a bit worried since she hasn't been feeling all that well the past few weeks.

A few minutes later a couple of nurses come in and one says, "Mr. Specter you are being moved to room 302 and Ms. Stone we'll be taking you for your exam." Harvey kisses April and whispers to her, "Everything will be fine. I love you baby." She nods and says, "I love you too Harvey. I'll see you in your room later." She walks out with Nurse Sherry. April and the nurse walk over to the next floor and April is given a gown and told to strip and to pee in the provided cup and wait in exam room A. April does as she is instructed and waits for Dr. Pickler. A few minutes later Dr. Pickler joins her as does Nurse Sherry. After the exam April gets dressed and she asks the doctor and nurse, "When will the results be in?" Dr. Pickler says, "I'll put a rush on it so a few hours." April says, "I'll be with Harvey or I might check in at the office so if I'm not with Harvey just give me a call on my cell." Nurse Sherry says, "Will do. Come on I'll walk you to Mr. Specter's room." April thanks Dr. Pickler and walks up to Harvey's room with the nurse.

April walks into Harvey's room and finds him resting. She comes over to him quietly and watches him sleep. She thinks to herself 'he could have died. What would she do without him?' she shakes her head to get rid of those negative thoughts. Harvey wakes and sees her and says, "Hey baby. You ok?" April takes a deep breath and says, "Yeah fine. Results will be in a few hours or so according to the doctor." April's voice is a bit shaky, so Harvey pulls her to him and says, "April, seriously, you ok?" April clears her throat and says, "Harvey I'm fine. I think the events of the past few days are just catching up to me. I almost lost you…if I had lost you…I don't know what I'd do." She starts to cry and Harvey pulls her closer and holds her. He says, "Baby I'm going to be ok. We're both going to be ok. Listen, take today off and stay with me." April says, "No, I really need to check on things at the office. I'll make you a deal though, I'll go in for two hours and then I'll be back with you. Ok?" Harvey shakes his head but agrees. She gives him a kiss and heads out to the office.

Louis, Mike and Callie meet to discuss Henderson. Callie says, "I found Henderson, he's hiding out at a hotel in Manhattan. I've got a cop friend watching him for me right now." Louis says, "So we need to talk to him and make sure he doesn't run." Mike asks, "So what have you found on him Callie?" Callie tells them about the gambling debts Henderson has accrued and who he owes money to. She mentions Alexander Shimerkov and Mike says, "Hey I know that name." Louis asks, "How do you know Shimerkov?" Mike says, "A buddy of mine, Trevor, owed him money, Shimerkov kidnapped him and threatened to kill him. Harvey went and got Trevor out. I'm not sure what happened." Louis says, "Well we need to talk to Harvey then. Callie, keep Henderson in your sights but don't let on that you know where he is. He wants to hide we'll let him think he's hiding. Keep in touch and we'll do the same. Thanks!" Callie says, "No problem. Hey how are April and Harvey?" Mike says, "Better. Harvey is awake and they were moving him to a regular room later today. I think the stress of the events are catching up to April but she's strong she'll be ok. I know she's happy that Harvey is awake." They walk out of the conference room and see April. Callie says, "Hey speak of the devil. Hey girl, how are you?" April hugs Callie and says, "Hi Callie! I'm fine, just a bit tired but over all I'm good; anything on Henderson?" Louis says, "Yeah Callie found him and will keep an eye on him. Mike and I need to talk to Harvey is he up for visitors?" April says, "Well, he needs to rest." Mike says, "It's about the case. It might help." April says, "Well, yeah just don't overwork him guys." They nod and head out towards the hospital. Callie looks at April and asks, "Hey, April are you sure you doing ok?" April says, "Yeah, just tired really. Thanks for your help with Henderson." Callie heads out as April heads for Harvey's office to check on his cases.

Louis and Mike come up to Harvey's room and start to discuss Shimerkov. Harvey tells them what happened when he rescued Trevor. Louis says, "So they didn't get any money but they let him go?" Harvey says, "Yeah and I told him if he signed then he'd be a client. Why?" Mike says, "It looks like Henderson owes Shimerkov a ton of money." Harvey thinks to himself 'it was Shimerkov behind April's kidnapping. It has to be.' Mike looks at Harvey and asks, "You remember something Harvey?" Harvey lies and says, "No." Louis knows that look but doesn't press it and says, "Well, Harvey we'll let you rest. If we don't and April finds out she'll have our heads," they laugh and Louis says, "We'll see you tomorrow buddy." Mike looks at Harvey and then says, "Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow. If you need anything or think of anything…you know how to get in touch with us." Harvey nods as they leave. Once alone Harvey thinks about Shimerkov and says to himself, 'he has to be the one behind April's kidnapping. But he wasn't the one caught. Shit, that bullet was meant for me or maybe for April.' Dr. Pickler stops by looking for April. Harvey says, "No she should be here shortly. Everything ok Doc?" Dr. Pickler says, "Sorry Harvey, I need to give the results to April. I'll stop by later to see if she comes by. How are you doing?" Harvey smiles and says, "Great, I'd really love to go home." Dr. Pickler laughs and says, "Well, maybe early next week. Right now, take it easy, doctor's orders."

April gets a call from Dr. Pickler's office and then is transferred to Dr. Pickler. He tells her, "April, I was hoping to see you but I figured you'd want the results as soon as they were available." April says, "Yes, thank you Dr. Pickler. Please tell me everything is ok?" Dr. Pickler chuckles and says, "Yes April. All is good. However, you are about six weeks pregnant." When April doesn't say anything, Dr. Pickler says, "April? I'm gathering this wasn't expected news." April takes a deep breath and says, "Pregnant? Wow. Yeah, not what I expected that is for sure." Dr. Pickler says, "April, I want to set you up with an OBGYN that I know, actually she's my wife. Her name is Sarah Matthews-Pickler and I'll set up the appointment for you and her office will be in touch. Ok?" April says, "Yeah, thank you Dr. Pickler; sorry I think I'm in a bit of shock. Wow I guess I need to tell Harvey." Dr. Pickler says, "No problem April. We'll be in touch. Take care." She thanks the doctor and hangs up. She sits at Harvey's desk and says quietly, "Wow, we're going to be parents. I wonder how Harvey will feel about this news?" She sits back in Harvey's chair and places a hand on her stomach and says softly, "Well, I guess little one you are definitely a surprise. Your daddy is going to be so surprised when we tell him and I hope in a good way. But first let's go get you something to eat." She stands as there is a knock on the door and April says, "Come in." Donna enters and says, "April, you doing ok hon?" April smiles and says, "Yeah; yeah I am. Harvey's in a regular room now. He's quite the healer." The two women laugh and Donna says, "Yeah, part of that is Harvey hates to be sick and sitting around doing nothing. I'm sure you are going to the hospital but we have sandwiches and stuff in the kitchen, Louis brought the stuff in from the deli around the corner. They heard what happened to Harvey and sent food for us." April says, "That was sweet of them. We'll have to send them a thank you. Yeah I was just thinking of getting something to eat." Donna looks at her and says, "Well, let's go."

After April and Donna have a sandwich and chat, April's phone buzzes, she glances at it and smiles as she answers it, "Hey handsome." Harvey smiles and says, "Hey beautiful, when are you coming by? Dr. Pickler stopped by earlier, did you get the results?" Ignoring Harvey's question April says, "Actually I was just finishing having a sandwich with Donna and was going to come by and visit with you. I have a couple of questions about one of your cases too." Harvey says, "Leave the cases and just come here. I miss you baby." April grins and says, "I miss you too. I'll be over in about thirty minutes." Harvey says, "I love you." April says, "I love you too Harvey." She helps Donna clean up after she hangs up. Donna says, "Go, I'll take care of this. Tell Harvey I said hello and I'll stop by later." April hugs Donna quickly and says, "Thanks. And I'll let him know." She stops by Harvey's office to grab the folders and puts them in her briefcase and then heads for the hospital. As she waits for the elevator Mike comes over to her and says, "We saw Harvey he looks great. How does he heal so fast?" April laughs and says, "I don't know but I'm glad he does." Mike says, "Yeah me too. You headed to see him now?" April nods as the elevator pings and the doors open. Mike leans down and kisses her cheek and says, "Take care April." April boards the elevator and smiles and says, "You too Mike. Mike, if you aren't too busy right now ride down with me please." Mike hops on with April and as the doors close April says, "Mike, I want to apologize for yelling at you the other day. I didn't mean it and I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know you care about Harvey and, well, I just…I'm sorry." Mike pulls April into a hug and says, "Hey you were right to yell at me. I needed that. No need to apologize. I love you both and if you had been shot I'd probably say the same to Harvey and he'd have yelled at me too." April laughs as does Mike. The doors open at the ground level and as April walks out she says to Mike, "You know Harvey and I love you, though he may never say it, he does care about you Mike." Mike says, "I know. You need anything…you call me." April nods and walks out the door and towards Ray who drives her to the hospital.

April gets to the hospital and heads up to Harvey's room. The police guard tells her, "Ms. Stone, Mr. Specter should be back soon he's gone for some tests." She thanks the officer and says, "I'll just wait for him in his room, if that's ok." The officer nods and smiles at April as she walks into Harvey's room and takes a seat; a few moments later Harvey is rolled in he sees April and smiles. When the orderlies leave after transferring Harvey to his bed Harvey says, "Come here baby." April comes over to Harvey and he moves over for him to join him. April shakes her head and says, "Harvey I need to tell you something." Harvey sits up to face April and asks, "What is it? April, are you ok?" April nods and takes Harvey's hands in hers, takes a deep breath and says, "Yeah, I'm good. Dr. Pickler called and he's setting up an appointment for me with his wife. She's also a doctor you know." Harvey gets a panicked look on his face and he pulls her closer to him. He looks at her and asks, "Baby, what is it?" April bites her lower lip, takes another deep breath and says, "How do you feel about…being a daddy?" Harvey looks at her and says slowly, "Are you pregnant?" She swallows and nods her head slowly. Smiling Harvey touches her face and says, "Really? We're going to be parents?" April says, "Yeah. All the other results came back fine and Dr. Pickler said I'm about six weeks along. So…how do you feel about being a daddy?" Harvey grins and pulls her closer making her sit on the bed. He says to her, "It's not something I've thought about, but, oh baby. I love you; wow I'm going to be a father. Wow!" April giggles and kisses Harvey who pulls her onto his lap and kisses her deeply, holding her tightly. When they part he says, "How do you feel about being a mommy?" April is scared but doesn't want to admit it to Harvey, so she says, "I've thought about it but I never thought it would happen. I'm glad we're going through this together." Harvey says, "Me too, so baby, when are we getting married?" April laughs and says, "Whenever you want Mr. Specter." Harvey laughs and says, "Well, if I knew getting you pregnant would make you more agreeable I would have done it a long time ago." April pretends to be upset and tries to push away from Harvey but he holds her tightly and says, "I'm only teasing you. April I love you." April smiles at Harvey and says, "I love you too Harvey; I love you so much!"

They are interrupted by April's phone. Harvey lets April go so she can answer it. When she hangs up she tells Harvey she has an appointment with Dr. Matthews-Pickler for tomorrow morning. Harvey says, "I want to go with you." April laughs as Dr. Pickler stops by. Dr. Pickler says, "Hello Harvey, April. How is everything?" Harvey grins and says, "Wonderful, April just told me the good news. Thank you Doc." April tells Dr. Pickler she has an appointment tomorrow morning with his wife. Harvey says, "And I want to go with her." Dr. Pickler smiles and says, "Well, Sarah's office is right downstairs, so if April wants you there, it shouldn't be a problem. Besides you'll be released Monday." April says, "That's great." Dr. Pickler says, "Just come up here before your appointment and we'll get Harvey in a wheelchair for you. We'll have one of the nurses go with you to handle this guy." He points at Harvey as the three of them laugh; the good doctor leaves as Detective Art Mann stops by to ask a few questions.

Harvey moves over so that April can sit with him on the bed as Det. Mann begins, "Mr. Specter do you know an Alexander Shimerkov?" Harvey says, "Yes sort of. It's been years but yeah. Why?" Det. Mann says, "Well, our investigation is showing he may have been involved in your shooting and in Ms. Stone's kidnapping." April asks, "Who is Shimerkov?" Harvey says uncomfortably, "He's sort of a client." April eyes Harvey and senses he's not telling her the whole story. Det. Mann says, "Your other client Mr. Henderson seems to owe Mr. Shimerkov a lot of money too." April says, "How is Shimerkov related to my kidnapping and the shooting?" The detective says, "Well, we're still investigating and until we have some definite proof I'd rather not say. Mr. Specter have you noticed anyone following you recently?" April watches Harvey and notices he tries to become elusive with his answers. Just then Donna shows up and Harvey says to April, "Baby why don't you go keep Donna company while I finish up with the detective." April looks at him and whispers to him, "You're going to tell me what you told the detective because if you don't, I will find out." April gives Harvey a kiss and then says louder, "Sure, Donna and I will be in the waiting room." She walks out of the room with Donna but doesn't go too far from the door and she hears Harvey say to the detective, "Actually yeah. I noticed it a few days after April was rescued. He was tall, dark hair, cropped very short and he had a scruffy beard. I noticed him several times each time wearing a black jacket and jeans." The detective says, "Thank you Mr. Specter I'll stop by tomorrow with some photo books perhaps you can identify him." April pulls Donna towards the waiting area as Donna says, "Someone has been following Harvey? And he didn't say anything?" April nods and says, "So it seems. I'm going to see if he tells me about his conversation with the detective. Before you arrived he was trying to get rid of me. Apparently he doesn't want me to know or worry about this." She rolls her eyes and Donna says, "That would be Harvey. April you need to be careful though. If this guy has been following Harvey, he's probably been following you." April nods, "I know. I've been staying the night here but the day after tomorrow Harvey will be coming home." Donna says, "I have a friend who does bodyguard work. I'll call him and set up an appointment for you and Harvey." April says, "Thanks Donna." The detective walks by and says to April, "Ms. Stone I'll be back tomorrow morning." April says, "Detective, Harvey and I have an appointment tomorrow morning at 9:00, so can we make it for 11:00?" The detective says, "No problem, I'll see you then. Good evening ladies." Donna looks at April and says, "You and Harvey have an appointment?" April blushes and says, "Come on let's go see the patient." Donna follows April but wonders what appointment they have since Harvey's still in the hospital.

Donna visits with Harvey and April for a little while and Mike stops by too. Both Donna and Mike leave when visiting hours are over. The nurse comes in and gives April a blanket and a pillow and stresses that the sofa is for family members and the hospital bed is for the patient. Then winks at April and walks out. April climbs onto Harvey's hospital bed and snuggles next to Harvey. Harvey says, "I noticed you didn't tell Donna or Mike about our baby." April says, "No I haven't yet. I want to keep him or her, our little secret for now. Is that ok?" Harvey hugs her and says, "Fine by me baby. Him huh?" April says, "Or her. Which would you prefer?" Harvey says, "You know I haven't even thought about it as long as it's healthy I'm ok with either a boy or a girl." April says, "You sure you don't want a Harvey Jr.?" Harvey chuckles and says, "Well, that might be fun. But a little girl as pretty and smart as you would be wonderful too." April looks up at him and whispers, "I love you." He leans over and kisses April and says, "I love you too baby. So when are we getting married?" April giggles and rolls her eyes but before she can answer she falls asleep.

The next morning they wake to April's cell phone buzzing. April answers it saying, "Hello?" She hears Donna say, "April, sorry if I woke you guys but I spoke to my bodyguard friend and he's available to meet with you guys this afternoon. What works best for you?" April says, "Oh great Donna. Two o'clock should be good. Is he coming here?" Donna says, "Yes, he'll meet you in Harvey's room at two." April says, "Thanks Donna I appreciate it." Harvey asks, "What's that all about?" April says, "You never told me what you told the detective yesterday." Harvey tries to stall and April says, "Yeah that's what I thought, you weren't going to tell me; were you?" Harvey tries to pull her to him and she says angrily, "No Harvey. We're going to have a baby, we're going to get married…you can't keep things from me." Harvey sulks and says, "If you tell me what all that was with Donna, then I'll tell you. I asked first." Harvey figures April won't tell him, but she rolls her eyes and says, "Ok. Donna has a friend who is a bodyguard and we're meeting with him this afternoon at two. Ok, your turn now Specter." Harvey stares at her and then says, "Bodyguard? You eavesdropped so you already know." April looks at him and says softly, "But I'd rather hear it from you Harvey." Harvey shakes his head and tells April what he told the detective. This time when he pulls April closer she doesn't resist and after kissing her Harvey says, "You drive me crazy Ms. Stone." She smiles at Harvey and kisses him and says, "Well the feeling is mutual Mr. Specter." Harvey asks, "So when are we getting married? " April says, "We'll talk about it when you are released from the hospital. Can you wait until Monday?" Harvey says, "No." April laughs and says, "Then can we talk about this when we get back from my appointment?" To which Harvey replies, "If I must," as the nurse brings in a wheelchair for Harvey and says, "Ready for your trip to the OBGYN?" Harvey gets out of bed and into the chair though he protests all the way down to the doctor's office. They meet with Dr. Matthews-Pickler who performs a few routine tests including a sonogram in which Harvey and April see what their baby looks like at about six weeks. Dr. Matthews-Pickler detects an echo which usually indicates twins but does not see another formation during the sonogram. So she schedules another appointment for three weeks but does not tell April and Harvey about her suspicions.


	7. Chapter 7

13 Page

**April & Harvey Part 7**

When they get back to Harvey's room, Harvey says slowly, "Wow we really are going to be parents, huh?" April looks at him and says, "You scared?" Harvey is scared but doesn't want to admit it so he says, "No, well, maybe a little nervous. How about you?" April is also scared but doesn't want to admit it to Harvey so she says, "Yeah I'm a little nervous too but I'm glad I'm going through this with you. There is no one else I'd rather go through this with, you know that don't you?" Harvey pulls her towards him and kisses her. He says, "Yeah I know and the feeling is mutual baby." They hear Detective Mann enter the room and he's brought books for Harvey to look through to see if he recognizes anyone. April takes one of the books and after about ten minutes says, "Hey this is the guy that was with me when I was kidnapped. He was the one I convinced to untie me so I could use the bathroom; when I called you Harvey." Harvey looks at the photo and says, "That's the guy who has been following me." Detective Mann writes the number down and calls the station. A few minutes later he tells Harvey and April that they will pick this guy up and have a talk with him. The man's name is Nicholas Simkov and is a cousin of Shimerkov's. They have an address on him. Harvey and April continue to look at the books to see they recognize anyone else. April comes across a photo of a young man with dark hair. She says, "This guy was there too but another guy was beating him up. I never got a look at the other guy." Harvey says, "That's Mike's friend Trevor."

Mike walks in and hears Trevor's name and says, "Trevor?" He looks at Harvey and says, "What about Trevor?" Harvey looks at Mike as April says, "When I was kidnapped, I remembered seeing a young man who was there being beaten up; this guy." She points to Trevor's mug shot. Mike pales and says under his breath, "Oh shit." He looks at Harvey and says, "This is all from when you saved Trevor?" Harvey says, "Sure looks that way." Mike says, "Oh God Harvey…this is all my fault. If I had only listened to you and dropped Trevor none of this would have happened. I am so sorry. I am so sorry Harvey." Harvey shakes his head and says, "Enough Mike. You are not to blame for any of this. I made the choice to go in there and to set them up. So stop blaming yourself." April says, "Care to explain to me what the hell happened?" Det. Mann calls the station regarding Trevor as Harvey and Mike explain how Trevor had been kidnapped and they had called Mike to get $50,000 from them for Trevor because that was what Trevor owed them. Mike was going to go but Harvey told Mike he would go instead of Mike and that if Harvey didn't call Mike within ten minutes then Mike was to go to the police. Harvey then convinced Shimerkov that if he signed the papers then Shimerkov would be a client of Harvey's and Harvey would not tell the police anything because of attorney/client privilege. And that the fee was $10,000 which is what Harvey just happened to have on hand. Shimerkov agreed but was not happy. Harvey then says, "And apparently he decided to kidnap you and try to get a million dollars from me. He knew I'd pay it for you." April shakes her head and says, "And now? He's still out there…" Det. Mann says, "Yes, but we have an idea of where he is. We'll find him. Meanwhile, you both will have round the clock police protection." Harvey says, "We're hiring a bodyguard. We've got an appointment this afternoon." Det. Mann says, "That's great. But you will still have the police protection too. We'll also set up to watch your office too." He gets a call and then says to Harvey and April, "I'll be in touch later. They found this Trevor and are bringing him in." Mike says, "Trevor is in town?"

Harvey says to Mike, "You didn't know Trevor was in town?" Mike shakes his head and says, "No, the last time I saw or talked to him was after I found out he had told Jessica about me…being a fraud. Anyway, I sort of threatened him and told him we were through and that if he ever needed anything ever again to call someone else because I wasn't going to save his sorry ass anymore." April says, "How did you threaten him?" Mike blushes and says, "I told him what his social security number was and that I had seen it once when we were in the fourth grade. I told him if he could mess with me and my life don't think I wouldn't mess with his." Harvey and April shake their heads and then look at each other. Harvey whispers to April, "I need to tell Mike about the baby and I need to talk to him alone." She looks at Harvey and then nods. Harvey kisses her as she slides off the bed. April says, "You two want coffee?" They both nod yes and April says, "Great, I'll be back." As April leaves Harvey says, "Mike, you need to keep an eye on April while you guys are at work." Mike says, "Absolutely, you know I do. I owe her my…life. But why are you so tense about it?" Harvey says, "April is…we…April is going to have a baby." Mike's eyes widen, "You're going parents? You're going to be a daddy?" Harvey blushes and nods yes. Mike hugs Harvey and says, "That's awesome dude! Congratulations!" Harvey smirks at Mike and says, "Don't call me dude. But thanks. We just found out yesterday and had an appointment with her doctor this morning. She's six weeks along. We even saw…it." He shows Mike the picture of the sonogram. Mike smiles and says, "I'm going to be an uncle." Harvey grins and shakes his head but doesn't say anything. Mike says, "Don't worry, I'll protect April no matter what. God I hope Trevor isn't involved in all this, so help me I'll friggin' kill him myself if he is involved." Harvey says, "Well, don't go that far, but I'll bet Trevor is involved in this somehow."

April arrives with coffee for Mike and Harvey and tea for herself. Harvey smiles at her as Mike says, "So…Mom…congratulations April; I'm so happy for both you guys." April blushes and says, "Don't you start with me. Thanks Mike. It's been quite, um…a surprise that is for sure." Mike asks, "But you're feeling ok and everything is ok…right?" April says, "Yep all is good, we have our next appointment in three weeks." Mike grins and April and Harvey say at the same time, "What?" Mike says, "You two as parents…I can see April as a mom but Harvey…you as a dad…that is hilarious!" April giggles as Harvey smiles and says, "Get out…Uncle Mike." April laughs and says, "Oh really…Uncle Mike huh?" Both men blush and laugh. Donna arrives and says, "Well, we're all having a good time aren't we? Harvey you look great!" She comes over and gives Harvey a hug and April one too. April looks at Harvey and nods. Harvey says, "Hey Donna, how would you feel about being an aunt?" Donna is stunned and stares at April and then at Harvey and says in a stunned voice, "Aunt? You guys are pregnant?" Harvey and April grin and nod their heads. Donna says, "Oh my God! That is awesome. How far along?" April says, "Only six weeks. We had our first OBGYN appointment this morning." Donna says, "That's what that appointment was! Oh my guys I'm so happy for you both. Congratulations! Ok…boy or girl?" Harvey says, "Don't know yet, but here's what the baby looks like now." He shows her the sonogram picture. Donna says, "You guys are too cute!" They are interrupted by a knock on the door and Donna says, "Sam, there you are. April Stone, Harvey Specter this is my friend Sam Watson. And this is Mike Ross who works at Specter & Associates. Mike and I will leave you guys to chat. See you later." She winks at Harvey and April and gives Sam a kiss on the cheek as she turns and pulls Mike out of the room."

Harvey and April talk with Sam and explain what has been going on the past few weeks since April's kidnapping. Sam explains his policies and says, "Since you guys are friends with Donna, you get the family discount." He grins and says, "I'll have someone from my team stationed with both of you at all times, we'll have one or two at your office and at your apartment. Trust me you won't know we're around but if something happens you'll see us. We'll also touch base with the police protection so we all know who is on what side." Harvey says, "April is pregnant so nothing can happen to her." April rolls her eyes as Sam smiles and says, "Congrats. Don't worry Mr. Specter, you both, um make that all three of you will be safe under my team's care." April and Harvey smile and nod. Sam says, "I'll be in touch with details. You take care." They thank Sam as he leaves. April turns to Harvey and says, "Do you need anything?" Harvey pulls her towards him and says, "Yeah I need you. Come here." April pulls back and says, "I need to go to the office." Harvey won't let go of her hand and says, "No you don't. You need to take it easy and you need to stay with me." April says, "No I'm fine and I really need to get back to the office. Remember…I'm running things there until you come back." He says, "I know and I'm telling you everything is fine there." April says, "Oh crap I forgot. I have some questions about your two cases. Ok, so I won't go to the office just yet…can we discuss your cases then?" Harvey says, "Well, if it will keep you with me then yeah fire away." He grins at her and lets go of her hand. April grins and shakes her head. She goes over to her briefcase and gets the folders. They start to discuss the cases and the questions April has. Harvey ends up keeping April all day with him at the hospital. Mike and Louis drop by to discuss the Henderson case and bring dinner from the deli around the corner from their office. April says, "I'm going to stop over there tomorrow and offer our legal services to Mr. Bennett. He's been wonderful in sending food over to us." Harvey says, "I've got a better idea, how about you wait until I'm able to go with you. That way I can thank him too." April says, "Ok, great idea."

After dinner and just before visiting hours are over Louis leaves and Mike stays for a few minutes longer; Mike says, "April, everything is going well at the office, so I was thinking you should take a few days off especially once Harvey is released on Monday." April looks from Mike to Harvey a few times and says to Mike, "Did Harvey set you up for this?" Mike says, "No. Honestly; all my idea." He points to Harvey and says, "You know him, he won't take it easy at home once he's released and he'll stress you out because he'll want to be coming into the office. If you stay home with him at least for the week he's released, then both of you can come to work on the following Monday. Trust me if anything comes up that we can't handle at the office, we'll call you guys." Harvey says, "I swear April I did not say anything to Mike, Donna or Louis about this. Like Mike said this is his idea. I think it's a great idea. We can decide on when we're getting married." Mike grins and says, "You guys set a date?" Harvey says, "Not yet. So what do you say April? Stay home with me for a few days when I'm released…please?" April shakes her head and says, "Do I even have a choice?" Both men look at her. She grins and says, "Ok, ok. I will stay home with you Harvey for a few days after you are released." Harvey pulls her closer to him and kisses her. Mike blushes and says, "Well, I will leave you two kids alone. Harvey I'm glad you are doing so great. If…" He chokes up and shakes his head as if to get rid of the negative thought and continues by saying, "I love you guys. If you need anything just let me know. No matter what time it is. I'll be there for you." April gives Mike a hug and says, "You be careful. Love you Uncle Mike." Mike grins and whispers, "Love you too April, all three of you." Harvey smiles and says, "Bye Mike. I'll be in touch." Mike leaves and Harvey pulls April towards him. She asks, "Really…you didn't have anything to do with Mike telling me to stay home with you for a few days?" Harvey says, "Really I didn't. It was all Mike." April giggles and says, "Well, looks like our little boy is growing up." Harvey chuckles and says, "About time. Now shut up and kiss me Ms. Stone." April grins and says, "Yes sir Mr. Specter, anything you want."

The rest of the weekend is relatively quiet and Harvey is released from the hospital on Monday. Sam stops by and introduces April and Harvey to Alex and Jacoby who will be stationed at the apartment; Tyler, Mitch and Lee will be stationed at the office and one will protect whoever leaves the office at any given time; and Reese will protect April and Ryland will protect Harvey. Sam tells Harvey and April that he will meet with the team on a daily basis for updates. Det. Mann arrives and is introduced to Sam and they discuss the police protection for Harvey and April. After Sam leaves, Harvey asks Det. Mann what happened with Trevor. Det. Mann says, "Trevor doesn't want to cooperate and says he wasn't beaten up a few weeks ago but if you look at him, he's bruised and has cuts that are healing. He's lying. We released him and are following him. The other guy, Nicholas Simkov we haven't been able to locate yet, but we're getting close. I'll be in touch when I know more."

When Det. Mann leaves Harvey pulls April close to him and says, "So, when are we getting married? We are not having this baby before we get married." April smiles and says, "When do you want to get married?" Harvey says, "How about…now?" April laughs and says, "But you just got out of the hospital and I don't have a thing to wear for our wedding." Harvey laughs and says, "Ok, how about at the end of this week or sometime next week? I can call a friend, who happens to be a judge, and set it up. If you want a big wedding after the baby is born, then we can renew our vows and have a big wedding." April smiles and says, "Yeah, I like that idea. But I know my parents will want to attend. I'm their only girl." Harvey says, "Great. I'll call Judge Thompson, he owes me a favor. We'll set it up and then call your parents and your brothers. Have I told you how much I love you?" April smiles and kisses Harvey and whispers, "Yeah you've told me but I love to hear it. I love you Harvey. Go call your Judge friend." Harvey kisses her and then pulls out his phone and calls Donna, "Hey Donna, call Judge Thompson for me I need to talk to him about something." Donna says, "Hold on," she puts Harvey on hold and then calls Thompson's office and gets a hold of him and hits 'conference' on the phone and conferences in Harvey saying, "Harvey Judge Thompson is on the line." Harvey says, "Hey Larry, I need a favor." Larry says, "Hey Harvey good to hear from you. I heard about the shooting. Are you doing ok?" Harvey says, "Yes, I'm doing real good just came home today." Larry says, "Great to hear that. So what's the favor you need?" Harvey asks, "Do you have time available at the end of this week or maybe next week to perform a wedding?" Larry says, "Yeah I'm free Friday at three. Who's getting married?" Harvey chuckles and says, "Friday at three sounds great. The happy couple is me and April Stone." Surprised Larry asks, "You? You're getting married Harvey?" Larry laughs as does Harvey and says, "Yep. April is making an honest man of me." April shakes her head and says loudly, "I wouldn't go that far." Larry laughs and says, "I like her already…wait, April Stone…from Pearson Darby?" Harvey says, "Well, she was at Pearson, she's at Specter & Associates now." Larry says, "Oh yeah I heard about that too. Congrats. I'll see you guys on Friday." Harvey says, "Thanks Larry, we appreciate it. See you Friday."

April Skype's her parents and her brothers and tells them she and Harvey are getting married Friday at three. They are surprised and ask a ton of questions. April tells them that she and Harvey have been dating for a while and the reason they want to get married quickly is because she is pregnant. Before they can ask any more questions she says, "Daddy, I want you to walk me down the aisle. Please?" Her father says, "Absolutely baby. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Harvey comes over and April introduces everyone. Harvey says, "Mr. Stone, Mrs. Stone I love April very much." April's parents smile and say, "Well, we're glad to hear that. Please call us Jerry and Emma. We look forward to meeting you next week in person. Can't believe our little baby is getting married and having a baby of her own." April's mom says, "Take care of my little girl Harvey." April says, "Mom come on I'm a grown woman. Stop, please." Harvey chuckles and kisses April's hand and says, "Emma, taking care of April is my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I promise to keep her and our baby safe." They end the conversation and April says, "Ok, Mr. Specter time for bed." Harvey says, "I thought you'd never ask!" He pulls April towards their bedroom as April says, "No, no…you need to rest." Harvey says, "So do you Ms. Stone. We'll rest after I make love to you." April giggles and says, "Oh you bad boy." Harvey pulls her into the bedroom and kisses her as they take their clothes off and slowly make love. Afterwards they lay wrapped in each other's arms and drift to sleep.

A few hours later as they sleep Harvey is jerked awake by April's scream and cries. He gently wakes her up and she looks at him as if she's terrified. When April realizes that it had been a bad dream she flings herself at Harvey who holds her tightly. April finally stops crying and lets go of Harvey. April says, "Oh Harvey I'm sorry I didn't…I'm sorry I woke you." Harvey says, "Its ok baby. It was just a bad dream. Want to tell me about it?" April says, "It was about the shooting but…but…" she drifts off and flings herself to Harvey again. Harvey holds her and says, "It's ok baby, it's ok." April says, "I dreamed you died. Harvey, if you…if you had died…I don't know what I would have done. I love you." Harvey kisses her and pulls her close and says, "I didn't die baby. I'm right here and I'll always be with you. We've got security…we'll be fine." April shudders as she thinks about her nightmare. Harvey says slowly, "April, maybe you should talk to someone about your nightmares." April looks at him and says, "It's only happened one other time." Harvey says, "No, you've had a nightmare every night since the shooting. Some aren't as bad as tonight's but you have been having them." He holds April and says, "Baby, you need to take care of yourself not just when I'm around, but all the time. You're having our baby. Besides I promised your mom I'd keep you both safe." April smiles and says, "I'll think about it. I promise. And I promise to take really good care of myself and our baby." She kisses Harvey and lays her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around her. April falls asleep and after a while so does Harvey.

The next morning at breakfast Harvey tells April, "Let's go to the office…" April protests by says, "No, we're supposed to be taking it easy." Harvey chuckles and says, "Believe it or not I don't want to go to work, yes, I want to go see how things are but I want us to go and tell Donna, Mike, Louis and Rachel we're getting married. Don't you want them at our wedding?" April giggles and says, "Oh in that case. Yeah but only for a short time; I know you Mr. Specter and you'll get into one of the cases and it'll be forever before we get back home and you need to take it easy. At least until Monday." Harvey laughs and says, "Ok, soon to be Mrs. Specter come on and let's get dressed and go in for a few hours." April smiles and says, "Mrs. Specter huh? I can't wait." He pulls her into his arms and says, "Yeah on second thought…" Harvey pulls April into the bedroom and undresses her, kissing her body as he goes. Harvey picks up April and lays her on the bed, he quickly slips off his pajama bottoms and crawls up April's body pushing her legs apart and guiding himself to her; kissing her he buries himself in her. April wraps herself around him and moves with him. When they find their release they lay wrapped in each other as their breaths return to normal. April whispers to Harvey, "I love you." Harvey pulls her closer to him and kisses her deeply. When they part he says, "I love you too April." She looks at him and then wraps her arms around him and presses her head against Harvey's chest as he holds her tight. He feels her take a deep breath and asks, "April, baby what's wrong?" April shakes her head and says, "Nothing Harvey. Come on let's get dressed and go in to the office for a little bit." Harvey says, "Ok, but promise me you'll call Dr. Matthews-Pickler." He feels April stiffen and he says slowly, "April?" April swallows and takes a deep breath and says annoyingly, "Fine." She pulls away from Harvey who pulls her back to him and says softly, "I need to make sure you're ok." April says, "I am ok Harvey. It's been a rough week." Harvey says, "I know, but you know how you said if something happened to me how you would feel?" April nods at him and Harvey continues slowly, "Well, if anything ever happens to you, and now our baby, I…I would feel the same way. Baby I love you." April hugs Harvey. Her voice soft and cracking, April says, "Oh Harvey. He's still out there…" Harvey knows who April is referring to and holds April and says, "The police will find him. We've got police protection and we've hired our own security. I know it's not easy, but we'll be fine. I promise." Harvey kisses April and says, "Now come on, let's get dressed, although staying in bed with you all day is mighty tempting." He grins making April laugh. She says, "Harvey you are insatiable. I love you." She pulls him to her and kisses him deeply.

They enter Specter & Associates and see Donna at Kristin's desk. Donna comes over to them and says, "What the heck are the two of you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" April and Harvey laugh and Harvey says, "Yeah but you know how both of us pay attention to when someone tells us what to do." April shakes her head and says, "Actually…we wanted to just stop by and say hello." Harvey says, "Yeah is everyone around?" Donna says, "Yeah Library I think." Harvey takes April's hand and says, "Come on let's go surprise them." Donna looks at April and whispers to her, "He finds out he's going to be a daddy and he's totally mellowed." April laughs and whispers back, "Donna you have no idea!" They head into the library and find Mike, Rachel and Louis discussing a case. They stop talking and at the same time say, "Oh my God what are you guys doing here?" Rachel comes over to April and gives her a hug and asks, "How are you? Mike told me about the baby. I'm so happy for you; for you both." April hugs Rachel and says, "Fine, all of us are fine. Thanks!" Louis and Mike come over and shake hands with Harvey and give April a hug. Harvey says, "It's great to see you all…working. But April and I aren't here to check on you. Actually we have some news." Mike says, "About the shooting?" April says quickly, "No." Mike blushes and looks down. Harvey says, "No, actually it's happier news. April and I are getting married at three next Friday. We want you all there. April's family is coming and well…" April finishes Harvey's sentence saying, "…and you are our family too and we want you there." They congratulate Harvey and April and say they wouldn't miss it. Louis goes into the kitchen and pops the champagne they usually keep for big wins and grabs some cups too. Louis pours champagne for everyone including April. Harvey starts to lecture April about alcohol and the baby and Rachel quickly takes April's cup and gives her one with ginger ale.

Harvey, Mike and Louis head towards Harvey's office to discuss some cases, while Donna and Rachel keep April busy talking about the baby and the wedding. After a while April says, "Well I need to find Harvey and get him home to rest." April yawns and then apologizes. Donna asks, "Have you been sleeping April? You look tired." April says, "Yeah I've been sleeping but apparently not a restful sleep." Rachel says, "What?" April blushes and says, "Nightmares…since the shooting. Two have been so bad I woke up Harvey; but he said I've had one every night just not as bad." Donna says, "I have a friend you could talk to. She's great. I'll get her number for you; be right back." Donna leaves and Rachel asks, "The nightmares are about the shooting?" April nods and says, "The one last night I dreamed that Harvey died." Rachel hugs April and says, "Oh honey. I'm sure that is a scary thought. But he's fine and you've got security on you. No one will get to either of you." April says, "The thing is Rachel…the nightmare isn't about the shooting that happened, at least last night's nightmare wasn't. It felt like a…premonition. Rachel I'm terrified that guy is out there still and Harvey…he acts like he's invincible." Donna returns and hands April a business card and says, "Dr. Collier is a doll. I think you'll like her. Give her a call." April says, "Thanks Donna I'll give her a call. Now I really need to find Harvey and let you all get back to work. We'll be back to work on Monday, if I can keep him home until then." The three women laugh and head out the door towards Harvey's office. Harvey sees April, Donna and Rachel at the door and motions for them to come in. April opens the door and says, "Ok Harvey, we need to let everyone get back to work. We've been here longer than a few hours." Harvey smiles and says, "Yeah we were just finishing up here and I was going to come find you." Harvey stands and walks over to April and takes her hand. He says, "So we'll see you all on Monday. If anything comes up or you have questions about the cases, give us a call." They say goodbye to everyone and head home.

The days at home pass quickly and April and Harvey arrive to work on Monday morning as if nothing had happened the previous week. April sneaks out at lunch for a few hours with her security detail and goes shopping for a dress for her and Harvey's upcoming wedding. She still can't believe that they are getting married or having a baby. She tries on several dresses and finally finds one that she thinks is perfect. As Ray is driving her back to the office her phone rings and she answers it after checking caller id, "Hey handsome." Harvey smiles and says, "Hey beautiful. Where are you? I went to your office and you weren't there." April giggles and says, "Well, I ditched work for a few hours and went shopping; Ray is driving me to the office now." Harvey laughs and says, "You ditched work? Well, I will have to have a talk with your boss about that. So what did you buy me?" April says, "What makes you think I bought you anything? Actually I bought a dress for our wedding." Harvey's voice is low and soft as he says, "Um…instead of coming here, why don't you meet me at home?" April says, "Because we just pulled up to the office and I'm getting out of the car as we speak." Harvey says, "Stay right where you are, I'm coming down and we're going home." April panics and asks, "Is there something wrong?" Harvey laughs and says, "Nope, just want to go home with you right now." April giggles and says, "Oh, ok you are the boss." They hang up as Harvey emerges from the building and ushers April back into the car and slides in after her. Ray drives them to their apartment as their security detail follows.

The night before the wedding Donna and Rachel take April out to dinner and keep her at Rachel's place while Mike keeps Harvey busy. Harvey calls April, "Hey I understand we're going to be kept apart until the wedding." April giggles and says, "Yeah, that's what I understand too. I'm sure this is driving the security guys crazy." Harvey laughs and says, "Well it's only for a few more hours and then we'll be inseparable." April says, "You, Mr. Specter are incorrigible." Harvey says, "Nope, just a man in love with you baby. I'll see you in a few hours. I love you." April responds, "I love you too Harvey." The day of the wedding the three women get their hair, nails, and makeup done by a friend of Donna's. Everyone arrives at the courthouse and heads into Judge Thompson's chambers. The last to arrive are Harvey and Mike and then April along with Donna and Rachel. Donna ensures that Harvey and April don't see each other. She goes into the chamber and gets April's father and mother and leads them into Judge Thompson's office where April is waiting. The photographer arrives and takes photos and then Rachel starts the CD as Rachel walks in and then April walks in with her parents. Harvey watches April come down the small aisle, his eyes locked on April's and he smiles that Specter smile making April grin. April's dad shakes Harvey's hand and then places April's hand in Harvey's hand. Judge Thompson begins the ceremony by welcoming everyone, then Harvey and April exchange vows. Judge Thompson says, "By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Harvey, you may kiss your beautiful bride." Harvey grins at the Judge and then turns to April and smiles. He leans down and pulls her close to him. He sweeps April off her feet by kissing her. When they part they say to each other "I love you."

Judge Thompson's assistant brings some champagne and toasts are made for a long and happy life for Harvey and April. Afterwards everyone goes to Harvey and April's place where dinner is served, catered by Ben Falchuck of Benny's Deli. Harvey and April even have their first dance as husband and wife dancing to Josh Groban's "When You Say You Love Me." When everyone leaves Harvey picks up April and brings her to bed.

April is still having nightmares and finally calls Dr. Collier and sets an appointment. She talks to the doctor for an hour and when she leaves the doctor's office she decides that what she really needs to do is just keep her mind busy with work so she heads into the office and walks into Harvey's office. He smiles when he sees her but notices April isn't smiling, and that she looks angry, really angry. He says slowly, "April what's wrong? Have a seat." He motions to the sofa and walks over to her. April sits, turns to face Harvey and says firmly, "I am not going back to talk to Dr. Collier. She's nice and all but what I really need to do is I need to keep busy and I want to work. Louis and Mike are working the Henderson and Reyes cases and you've got your two. I need to keep busy, so either I work with Louis and Mike or I work with you." Harvey can see that April is agitated, upset and angry; so he says, "Fine, you can work with me. At least that way I can keep an eye on you since you've decided you're not going back to see Dr. Collier without even discussing it with me but that's ok. You have an appointment with Dr. Matthews-Pickler tomorrow, right?" April eyes Harvey and says curtly, "Yes at nine." Harvey nods and says, "I'm coming with you." April protests, "Harvey you don't have to…" Harvey cuts her off and says, "Don't even try it Mrs. Specter…I'm going with you it's not even open for discussion." April glares at Harvey and yells at him, "Fine!" she stands and walks out of his office and into her office slamming her door. She goes to her desk and sits with her head in her hands and says to herself, "Between the nightmares and my hormones going wild I feel like I'm going crazy! I need to get my shit together and fast." She hears a knock on her door and looks up to see Harvey standing in the doorway. She looks at him and says softly, "Come in." Harvey shuts the door and says, "Baby, what's going on?" April takes a deep breath and says, "I'm sorry Harvey for…I'm sorry." Harvey comes over to her and reaches for her and April backs away. Harvey looks at her and says again, "April, what's going on?" April says, "I don't want to talk to Dr. Collier," tears begin to form in April's eyes as she continues, her voice cracking, "I know I've been having nightmares, but…they aren't really nightmares. They seem more like…premonitions." Harvey grabs April's arm and pulls her towards him and holds her even though she tries to pull away from him. He holds April as she starts to cry clinging to him. After a few moments April stops crying and whispers to Harvey, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not like this. I feel like…such a basket case." Harvey says softly, "Baby, you're pregnant and emotional about the shooting; a lot has been going on in a short time. We'll talk to Dr. Matthews-Pickler tomorrow ok? You said you wanted to keep busy right? Well, let's work for a while and then we'll leave early and go to dinner." April nods and takes a deep breath.

The next morning Ray drives April and Harvey to her obgyn appointment and Dr. Matthews-Pickler does another sonogram and this time she definitely hears two heart beats and sees two fetuses. Harvey says, "Is that an echo?" referring to the heart beats, while April says, "Am I seeing double?" Dr. Matthews-Pickler smiles and says, "Well mom and dad looks like you are having twins." Harvey and April say in unison, "Twins?" The doctor chuckles and says, "Yes, twins as in two. Didn't expect that did you?" All April does is stare at the monitor. Harvey says, "No I think I speak for both of us when I say twins are not what we expected. April, you ok?" April blinks a few times and then looks up at Harvey and says slowly, "Twins? Oh my God Harvey." Then she grins at him and says, "We're going to have two babies!" Harvey grins at her and says, "I love you." April starts to cry and says, "I love you too Harvey." The doctor says, "Ok, we'll set you up for appointments every two weeks since you are carrying twins and they need special care. April, how are you doing otherwise?" April says quickly, "Fine." Harvey clears his throat and looks at April. April rolls her eyes and says, "Well, actually…I've been having…nightmares since the shooting…and I feel like a basket case all the time. I'm not usually like that. I've always been independent, intelligent and in control but lately I don't feel any of those things." Harvey says, "She went to see Dr. Karen Collier the other day but April decided she didn't want to do that anymore." The doctor looks at April and says, "Oh I know Karen, lovely person and a very good doctor. Why don't you want to continue to see her April?" April looks at Harvey and then says, "I've never been one to talk about issues because I just dealt with them on my own. Dr. Collier is very nice but…" Dr. Matthews-Pickler says, "Its ok April, you don't have to if you don't want to. You can always call me if there are any issues you want to discuss with regards to the babies or whatever. I'm going to prescribe you an additional vitamin and also a sleep aid which is not harmful to the babies but will help you get some sleep. You've had a lot going on the past few weeks, you've been stressed about the shooting, and you're pregnant so your hormones are acting up making you think you are going crazy. Believe me, you are not going crazy." They all laugh as the doctor says, "I'll see you in two weeks." Harvey helps April up and dressed. He says, "Let's take the day off and do nothing." April says firmly, "No, we're going to work. I need to keep busy Harvey, I'm serious. This not doing anything is driving me insane." Harvey grins at her and says, "Whatever you want Mrs. Specter."

Ray drives them to the office where they do a few hours of work and tell everyone at the office the good news that they are expecting twins. Everyone of course is shocked and delighted. April also calls her mom and tells her the good news. Emma says, "Why don't you and Harvey come for a visit so I can dote on you?" April says, "I don't know mom. We have so much going on here I'm not sure we can get away. But I'll talk to Harvey and will let you know." Emma, knowing her daughter calls Harvey herself. Harvey says, "That's a great idea Emma. I'll see if April brings it up and if she doesn't I will. Don't worry I won't let her know you called and told me." Emma says, "I like you Harvey. You and my April are perfect for each other. I can't believe you are having twins." Harvey chuckles and says, "Yeah, we can't either." Emma laughs and says, "Just wait until they get here!" Harvey laughs along with Emma but even though he won't admit it he is definitely scared at the prospect of having twins. He was scared when April told him she was pregnant but now that they are having twins it's really hitting Harvey hard. But he tells himself he loves April and he's made a commitment to her and if twins are what they are having then he'll love them and provide for them too. There is a part of Harvey that can't wait to be a father he just never thought it would happen.

Around five he goes down to April's office and sees her on the sofa, he opens the door quietly and enters. He notices that April is sound asleep. He smiles at her and decides to let her sleep for an hour then he'll wake her up they'll get dinner and go home. He walks out of the office and goes into Mike's office. Louis is there too and Harvey says, "If you need April for anything hold off for at least an hour – she's sound asleep in her office and I don't want to wake her. She's not been sleeping well since the…shooting." Mike asks, "She's still having nightmares?" Harvey nods and says, "She says they are more like a premonition. I know she's scared but she won't talk to anyone about it." Louis says, "She's strong but it's been a hell of a couple of weeks for her and you Harv. I mean the kidnapping, you getting shot, finding out she's pregnant with twins no less and getting married. That's a lot to endure in such a short time. You know we'll all look out for her." Harvey nods and says, "Thanks Louis. I know she's been through a lot. Anyway, just keep an eye out so no one bothers her, ok?" Mike and Louis agree. Rachel and Donna stop by and to say they were on their way out. Rachel peaks in through April's door and says, "April's asleep?" Harvey says, "Yeah sound asleep. She hasn't gotten much lately." Donna asks, "Did she ever go see Dr. Collier?" Harvey says, "Yeah but she says she doesn't need a shrink she just wants to keep busy working." Harvey rolls his eyes and runs his hand through his hair. The four look at Harvey and Donna says, "Hey, she's tough she'll be ok. You know we're here for her and you." Harvey smiles and says, "You two be careful going home." Rachel and Donna say good night and head out the door. Harvey goes back to his office and about an hour later April knocks on his door and says softly, "Hey, I know you wanted to leave early but I think I fell asleep." Harvey smiles at her and says, "Come here baby." April walks over to him and he pulls her onto his lap and kisses her. He says, "We ok?" April smiles and says, "Yeah we're ok. I think my nap helped I feel lots better and I'm sorry I've been a mess the last few days. I'll try not to go off the deep end so much." Harvey chuckles and says, "I love you April the four of us are going to be just fine. Trust me baby!" She hugs Harvey and whispers, "I trust you Harvey. I trust you with my whole heart." He kisses her again and April says, "Ok Mr. Specter I'm starving let's go get something to eat and go home." Harvey grins and says, "I thought you'd never ask Mrs. Specter."

They get take out and head home. At home, after they've cleaned up the remenants of dinner, April and Harvey lay in bed. April sits up, quickly followed by Harvey who says, "Baby what's wrong?" April turns to Harvey and says, "I should have told you this before, but…I'm scared Harvey." Harvey pulls April into his arms and asks, "Scared of what? Why?" April says slowly, "I'm scared because things have happened so fast. First I was kidnapped, you and Mike were assaulted, you were shot, we're going to have twins and we're married…I'm still scared that Shimerkov hasn't been caught yet and he wants to kill you." Harvey says, "Baby, I guess I should have told you before too, but I'm scared about being a father. I don't want to disappoint you or the babies and now that we know we're having twins…" he shakes his head as if in disbelief. April wraps her arms around Harvey and says, "But you're going to make a great father. Your dad, from what you told me was a great role model for you and yeah I'm sure he made a few mistakes but no parent is perfect." After a moment, April says, "Why didn't you tell me you were scared when I asked you about how you felt being a daddy?" Harvey blushes and says, "I didn't want to scare you. Why didn't you admit you were scared?" April starts to giggle and says, "Because I didn't want you to panic." Harvey laughs and shakes his head. He says, "Ok, no more keeping anything from each other. No matter what it is…we tell each other." April nods and agrees.

Several weeks later as Harvey and April are in his office working on a case Detective Mann calls and says they have located Nicholas Simkov and they are bringing him for questioning. They will need both Harvey and April to come by for a line up. Harvey and April agree and tell Detective Mann to let them know when they should come down. Detective Mann says he will let them know. As they hang up with the detective they hear Mike yelling, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Harvey flies out of his office with April not far behind; they find Mike and Trevor. Trevor sees Harvey and April and says, "I came by…to…to apologize." Harvey loudly asks, "Apologize for what? Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Mike yells at Trevor, "Get the fuck out of here man or so help me!" Trevor steps back from Mike and looks at April. He says quietly, "I know you and I haven't met though I remember you from…a few months ago." April tries to walk from behind Harvey, but he pulls her back and puts his arm around her to keep her next to him. April looks at Harvey and then to Trevor and says, "I remember you too. They were beating you when I was kidnapped." Trevor nods and looks down. He looks at April and says, "I'm sorry for pulling you into this mess. If I knew they were going to kidnap you I would have tried to warn you guys but I didn't know. Mike, I'm sorry man. I'm really sorry. Harv…Mr. Specter, I'm sorry. You did a lot for me and I…I screwed you and Mike over. I'm sorry. But I'm here not only to apologize but to let you know that Simkov and Shimerkov are plotting revenge and want you and April dead." Harvey feels April stiffen and he looks at her and says, "Hey remember what I said, we're going to be ok." He looks at Trevor and asks, "How do you know this?" Trevor says, "I overheard them discussing their plan. They know about your security team and they know about the police." Mike says, "How do they know about the security?" Trevor says, "Because Simkov's sister is married to one of the police officers and Simkov and Shimerkov are leaning on him to give them information." April asks, "What's the officer's name?" Trevor says, "Jason Potts." April gasps and Harvey and Mike say at the same time, "What is it April?" April looks at them and says, "That was the officer who was with me when…Harvey was taken to the hospital. He stayed with me the entire time. Oh my God!"

Sam arrives and says, "Mr. Specter, Mrs. Specter we need to talk." One of Sam's team stands next to Trevor. Harvey looks at Sam as April says quietly, "When did you show up?" Sam laughs and says, "I told you my team will be around but you won't know it until they are needed." Harvey says, "Let's go to my office." He looks at Trevor and says, "I'm not done with you yet, so sit your ass down." Mike glares at Trevor and after Harvey and April walk away, says, "You've been nothing but trouble since the day I met you. I thought you were my friend but all you know how to do is use people. You make me sick!" Trevor says, "I know, I'm sorry Mike. I've been a screw up all my life." Mike shakes his head then turns and goes to his office. Meanwhile in Harvey's office Sam says, "Detective Mann contacted me about Simkov and said that both of you will be needed at the lineup. Mann is talking to Simkov now. We've been looking into Shimerkov and his operation. He's Russian mob and he's as dirty as they come. How Trevor got mixed up in all this…well that's quite a story. We're going to keep an eye on Trevor to see if he is sincere in what he said about a plot to kill the two of you. Don't worry, my team is on it and I'm going to have a few more members of my team added to the security detail. I'm also going to double the security for your firm." Harvey and April nod. Sam asks, "Do either of you have any questions?" April says, "Not really a question, but the officer Trevor mentioned...Jason Potts. I haven't said anything because…well, I thought he was one of the good guys, but, he's contacted me several times since the shooting." Alarmed Harvey asks, "What did he want?" April says, "He was just checking to see if I was ok. At least that's what he said. I never told him about any details for the security because I figured he knew, but the last couple of times he's called he was asking questions about the detail and your team Sam." Sam asks, "Did you say anything?" April shakes her head and says, "I told him I didn't know any of the details and he'd have to talk to you about it." Sam smiles and says, "Perfect answer Mrs. Specter." Harvey squeezes April's hand and smiles at her when she looks at him. Harvey's cell phone rings and he checks it and says, "It's Detective Mann." Sam nods and Harvey answers his phone. Detective Mann asks for them to come down to the station within the hour for a line up. Harvey agrees and tells Sam and April when he hangs up. Harvey tells Sam that he doesn't want Trevor to disappear again. Sam suggests they will put a survelience on Trevor and keep track of him. Harvey agrees.

Harvey, April, Sam and their security detail go down to the police station and see Detective Mann. Detective Mann ushers them into a room with a huge two-way mirror; the Assistant District Attorney is there as well as another gentlemen. Several men walk into the room adjacent to the room where Harvey and April are behind the two-way mirror. Detective Mann says, "Now don't be scared, they can't see or hear you." Harvey and April nod and then each man is called to step forward, each man is wearing a number. After each man steps forward once, Harvey and April say at the same time, "Number 5." The ADA asks, "Number 5 is the gentleman that has been following you? Are you sure?" April and Harvey both say, "Yes. Positive." April also says, "He's also the man that was with me when I was kidnapped." The ADA takes notes and thanks Harvey and April then turns to the other gentleman and says, "Let's meet in the room next door." The gentleman nods and leaves the room. The ADA turns to Harvey and April and says, "Thank you for your help. That was Mr. Simkov's attorney. I'll be in touch."


	8. Chapter 8

7 Page

**April & Harvey Part 8**

Harvey and April go for the sonogram appointment at April's 19th week. Dr. Matthews-Pickler asks them if they would like to know the sex of the babies. April and Harvey both say, "Yes!" Dr. Matthews-Pickler chuckles and moves the sonogram wand and says, "Well, baby A here looks as if it is…a girl. And Baby B here is definitely a boy. You're having fraternal twins guys. Congratulations!" Harvey stares at the screen and says in awe, "One of each…wow." April giggles and says, "Happy?" Harvey grins and kisses her. He looks at her and says, "What do you think Mrs. Specter?" April grins at him.

After weeks of talking to April about it, Harvey finally convinces April they need to take a mini-vacation before the babies arrive. April asks, "You really want to take a vacation?" Harvey says, "Yeah, a small one. Why not?" April laughs and says, "So where do you want to go?" Harvey says slowly, "How about Maryland, we could visit your parents, tell them about the babies?" April looks at Harvey and says, "You've spoken to my mom haven't you?" Harvey looks at her and contemplates not telling her but then says, "Yeah. Your mom has called a few times. She really wants to see you. What do you say?" April takes a deep breath and says, "Sure why not. By the way Harvey, have you ever been on a farm?" Harvey looks at her and says, "No, why?" April laughs and says, "Well, you'll be in for a treat then! You know my parents own a farm?" The shocked expression on Harvey's face tells April all she needs to know. She shakes her head and giggles. He pulls her as close to him as he can and kisses her and says, "Doesn't matter, I can't wait." They talk to Sam and set up a security detail for the trip then Harvey and April tell Mike, Donna, Louis and Rachel about their vacation plans. Donna pulls April over and says, "I've known Harvey a long time and he's never taken a vacation…you have got to take pictures for me!" April laughs and says, "I'll do my best!"

April and Harvey board a plane and land at Baltimore Washington International Airport and rent a car and drive to Harwood where April's parents live. April grew up on a small farm and her parents still own several horses, a few goats, as well as a few dozen chickens. When they arrive her parents greet them at the door and April's oldest brother, Jimmy helps with their bags. April's mom says, "Oh honey I'm so glad you and Harvey are here. Tommy and Joey are coming this weekend. They can't wait to see you. Oh and Emmitt is coming too with Carol." April laughs and says, "Did you call the whole family mom?" Emma smiles and says, "My baby is having a baby and is finally home yes I called everyone!" They both laugh as Emma hugs April.

A few days after Harvey and April arrive her brothers Joey and Tommy arrive followed by Emmitt and Carol. Emmitt and Harvey go to the den to discuss a legal matter since Emmitt's company, Emmitt Industries, is a client of Specter & Associates. Carol and Emma fawn over April's growing tummy while Joey, Tommy and Jimmy laugh. Jerry's in the kitchen making his special punch. When Harvey and Emmitt emerge from the den, Jerry brings out his special punch and a non-alcoholic version for April and they toast Harvey and April and the twins. April says, "Well, since you all are here, Harvey and I have some news about the babies." Harvey grins and says, "We are having one of each." Emma jumps up and hugs April and then Harvey. She says, "A boy and a girl? Oh that's perfect!" Everyone congratulates April and Harvey and say a few more toasts.

April helps her mom and aunt in the kitchen with dinner while the men go out to where the horses are kept. Carol asks April if she's been sleeping well and April says, "I guess. The doctor gave me something that helps and isn't harmful to the babies and that seems to be helping. At least I haven't been having nightmares like I had been." Alarmed Emma turns to look at April and asks, "What nightmares?" April says, "About Harvey being shot. That's when they started. But they feel more like a premonition rather than a dream." Emma comes over to April and says, "Harvey knows about these…nightmares?" April says, "Yes Mom. I even saw a shrink but you know I'm not good at talking about…stuff; I deal better by keeping busy. So I've been keeping busy working a couple of cases with Harvey and studying for the bar." Carol asks, "Did you take the bar exam?" April smiles and says, "Yes, I took it a few weeks ago. But don't tell Harvey I want to surprise him." Emma asks, "Did you hear anything yet?" April shakes her head, "No, not yet. I hope I passed. You know Harvey wants to change the name of the company to Specter & Specter when I pass the bar. But I like Specter & Associates." Emma says, "You still use your maiden name, don't you?" April blushes and says, "Yeah for business but Harvey's been too busy and excited about the babies to bug me about changing it." Carol says, "You don't want to change it for business, do you?" April grins and says, "No. I kind of like April Stone attorney." Emma laughs and says, "That's my girl. Maybe you should suggest to Harvey, something like Specter, Stone & Associates." The three ladies laugh as the men enter.

Harvey comes over to April as Emma and Carol go back to cooking. Harvey kisses April's cheek and asks quietly, "Everything ok?" April smiles at Harvey then whispers, "Yep; it was a good idea to visit here. I think I needed this." April asks louder, "So what were you guys doing out there?" Jerry says, "We were riding." April's jaw drops as she looks at Harvey and says, "You were riding a horse?" Harvey laughs, along with April's brothers, and says, "Yeah I was." Joey says, "He's pretty good too for a city boy." April laughs and says, "And I didn't get a picture?" Tommy says, "Oh we got pictures. I took your camera figured you'd definitely want one." Harvey blushes and grins at April and says, "I figure you'll want to show Donna." April's turn to blush as she says, "Well, Donna did want me to take pictures of you on vacation; since apparently you've never taken one that she knows of." Harvey laughs and pulls April onto his lap and wraps his arms around her belly. He feels a kick and says in awe, "Whoa!" as he pulls his hand away from April. She laughs and says, "Yeah one of them is kind of active right now." Harvey says, "Has this been happening a lot?" April says, "I've felt twinges but today one of them is really active. It started after you guys went out." She takes Harvey's hand and places it on her tummy again and he feels another kick. For the first time in Harvey's life he's speechless and just stares at April. Soon the kicking stops and April says, "I guess he just missed his daddy." Harvey grins and says, "Or maybe she missed me." April laughs as Emma said, "It's probably your little girl, April was the worst of my four." Carol says, "Come to think of it, I think Erin was worse than all six of the boys." Harvey whispers to April, "Gee what have I gotten myself into?" April whispers back, "Too late now Specter so don't even think about it." Harvey laughs and says, "I'm all in, no matter what."

The first weekend April and Harvey are visiting, April's mom gives them a surprise baby shower and the entire family and all of April's parents' friends show up. Harvey and April are in awe of all the wonderful gifts they receive for the babies and it really hits them that they need to start planning a baby room when they get back home. They ship everything to the office and after a couple of weeks of vacation Harvey and April go home and promise they will return, as Jerry and Emma tell them they will come and help with the babies once they arrive.

A week after they arrive home April receives a letter which indicates she has passed the bar. April stays home a few days to decorate the nursery that Harvey and Mike painted a pale blue and pink. When she gets the letter she calls Harvey and asks him to come home early for dinner. He panics and asks, "Is everything ok?" April giggles and says, "Yes Harvey, everything is ok, I'm making your favorite for dinner and I have a surprise for you too. So can you come home early?" Harvey says, "What surprise?" April says, "You'll find out when you come home so be here around five, ok?" Harvey promises he'll be there. About an hour later Harvey comes home. April says, "It isn't five yet, why are you home so early?" Harvey laughs and says, "But you said you have a surprise for me. I couldn't wait." April shakes her head and laughs. Harvey pulls her into his arms as she says, "Oh I'm going to have such a headache with three kids!" Harvey stops and looks at her and says, "Three?" April laughs and says, "Yeah, these two (pointing at her tummy) and you." Harvey laughs and kisses her; then asks, "So what's my surprise?" April pulls away from Harvey and gets the letter and hands it to him. Harvey asks, "What's this?" April says, "Read it." Harvey pulls the letter out and reads it and then slowly looks at her and says, "You passed? You passed the bar! Why didn't you tell me you went to take it?" April says, "I wanted to surprise you if I had passed." He looks at her and says, "If? You doubted you'd pass? Mike didn't tell me he was helping you." April nods and gives him a half smile; then says, "Mike didn't help me. I wanted to do it on my own. I didn't tell anyone, well I told my mom and Aunt when we saw them but no one else knew." He grabs her and pulls her to him and kisses her. When they part, Harvey says, "We're going out we need to celebrate." April says, "Really? I don't want to go out Harvey. I really would rather celebrate here with you and the babies. I'm making spaghetti!" Harvey grins and says, "Whatever you want Mrs. Specter, attorney at law!" April grins and says, "Um about that Harvey…would you mind terribly if I kept my maiden name for business purposes?" Harvey's grin disappears and he sounds hurt when he asks, "You don't want to take my name?" April says, "I love being Mrs. Harvey Specter. It's just I've worked hard as April Stone to be a lawyer and, well, I want to keep my maiden name for that only, in all other aspects of my life I am April Specter, Mrs. Harvey Specter." Harvey says, "Well, we said we wouldn't keep anything from each other so I'll be honest and tell you I'm disappointed, but I do understand. So I guess we'll be Specter Stone instead." April says, "How about Specter, Stone & Associates?" Harvey grins and says, "Actually I like that better! But for now, I…really…want…you…" as he pulls April towards their bedroom.

Afterwards as they eat dinner they discuss names for the babies and decide on Harvey Reginald Jr., whom they will call Reggie and Gabriella April whom they will call Gabbie. Harvey cleans up the dinner dishes and puts everything away as April watches him and thinks to herself, 'Boy has he become domesticated.' She starts to giggle and Harvey asks her, "What's so funny?" She smiles at him and says, "You." Harvey says, "Me? What did I do?" April comes over to Harvey as he finishes up and says, "There was a time not too long ago that you would not have cleaned up after dinner and now look at you." Harvey puts his arms around her and says, "Love makes us do crazy things I guess." April says, "Yes it does and I love you like crazy." Harvey smiles and says, "Me too baby. Me too."

During the beginning of April's eighth month as she leaves the courthouse with Harvey after filing some paperwork on behalf of a client, they descend the stairs and April drops her briefcase, they stop as Harvey bends to pick it up for April. April turns slightly as a gunshot is heard. Harvey jumps up in time to catch April who has been hit. There is a lot of blood and it looks as if April is hit in the chest. Harvey lays April on the steps as gently as possible and pulls out his cell phone as a few people rush to his and April's aid. Louis arrives and tells Harvey that 911 has been called and then asks, "Harvey are you ok?" Harvey says, "Yeah, oh God. April…" he trails off as he looks at April laying there. Louis says, "Harvey, positive thoughts, April and the babies are going to be fine." Harvey swallows hard and nods. Moments later paramedics arrive and transport April to the hospital. Dr. Matthews-Pickler and Dr. Pickler are both at the hospital as April is wheeled into surgery. Louis, at the hospital with Harvey, calls Donna to tell her what happened. Donna, Mike, and Rachel rush to the hospital.

Detective Mann and Sam arrive at the hospital and ask Harvey how April is doing. Harvey angrily says, "She's in surgery. What the hell happened?" Detective Mann says, "We're investigating but it looks as if the shooter was in one of the buildings down the street from the courthouse. I'll know more shortly and as soon as I do I will let you know. Meanwhile, we are beefing up security for you." Sam nods and says, "Ryland, who was with you and April has been taken off the case. He should have been more diligent in protecting you both especially April, but he wasn't and I don't let things like this slide." Harvey says, "I appreciate it. Let me know if you find out anything." Both gentlemen nod as the two doctors emerge and walk towards Harvey. All eyes in the waiting room are on Harvey and the two doctors. Dr. Pickler says, "April pulled through surgery, the bullet hit her left chest but missed her lung. She's going to be fine. She's very lucky." Dr. Matthews-Pickler says, "The babies are fine for now, we're keeping a close eye on them. There was a bit of tension in the OR because they were in distress but we managed to stabilize them and April. We're going to keep April in Intensive Care so we can monitor her and the babies." Harvey says, "May I see her?" Dr. Pickler nods and says, "Follow us." They turn and as Harvey follows they go to Intensive Care where April is sleeping. Harvey stares at April for a moment and Dr. Matthews-Pickler puts a hand on Harvey's arm and says, "She's still out but she should be awake soon. She's going to be ok Harvey." Harvey looks at the doctor and says, "And the babies?" Dr. Matthews-Pickler smiles and says, "Yes, them too if I have anything to say about it." Harvey smiles and then thanks both doctors as he makes his way slowly to April's side. He takes April's hand and kisses it and says softly, "I love you April. I need you baby." He stays a few minutes and remembers that everyone is in the waiting room so he tells April, "I'm going to tell Donna, Mike, Louis and Rachel how you are and then I'll be right back, ok. I love you baby." Harvey goes to the waiting room and sees everyone. Donna and Mike are at Harvey's side the moment they see him and ask at the same time, "How are April and the babies?" Louis and Rachel are right behind Donna and Mike as Harvey says, "April is still out but the doctors say she'll be fine and the babies too. They're in intensive care and they will be monitoring the babies and April too." Donna rubs Harvey's shoulder and leans closer and says, "They're strong they'll be fine. How are you doing Harvey?" He nods and then shrugs. He takes a deep breath and says, "Yeah I know. I need to call April's family." Donna says, "You want me to do that for you?" Harvey looks at Donna and nods yes. Harvey gives her his phone and tells her, "The numbers are in there, April added all the numbers." Mike and Louis guide Harvey to the sofa. Rachel gets a cup a coffee and gives it to Harvey and says, "Here it's not that great, but you look like you need something strong." Harvey gives her a wink and takes the cup and takes a sip. Mike sits next to Harvey and says, "April will be ok, so will the babies." Harvey looks at Mike slowly and says, "If something happens to her, to them…" as Harvey's voice drifts Mike says, "Harvey, nothing will happen to April or those babies. You have to believe that Harvey. We can't lose them." Harvey looks at Mike and smiles. He nods and says, "You're right Mike. We can't lose them." He takes a deep breath and stands. He says, "I'm going to go back…" Donna says, "Hey, Emma wants to talk to you." She hands the phone to Harvey and he says, "Emma…" He hears Emma sniffle and then she says, "Harvey, April is strong and so are those babies. You need to be strong for them too. Donna told us everything. Tell April we love her and we'll be coming up to visit as soon as we can get a flight." Harvey manages to say, "Yes ma'am." Emma says, "And Harvey, we love you too." Harvey swallows and says, "Thank you Emma. I…we love you guys too. We'll see you soon." He hangs up and puts the phone in his pocket. He turns around and sees Donna and Mike and goes over to them and hugs them both and says, "Thank you for…for being here. I…I…" Donna and Mike say, "Yeah, same here." He grins at both of them and winks at Donna. He turns and goes back to Intensive Care to be with April.

April wakes about an hour later and Harvey tells her what happened and tells her she needs to be calm for the babies. April asks, "Did they catch the shooter?" Harvey shakes his head and says, "No, not yet." He changes the subject and tells her that Emma and Jerry will be coming to visit as soon as they can and says, "Your mom said to tell you they love you." He squeezes April's hand and April says, "Harvey, we're going to be ok; all of us. I love you." Harvey leans down and kisses April gently on the lips and says, "I love you too. God if you…I can't lose you April. I can't." She squeezes Harvey's hand and says, "You'll never lose me."

Dr. Matthews-Pickler decides to keep April in the hospital for a few weeks so that the babies will get stronger and go to term. About a week and a half later the babies are in distress and an emergency ceasarean is performed and the babies are born prematurely and are placed in the neo-natal unit. Harvey and April go to visit the babies every day. Just before the babies and April are due to be released from the hospital, baby Gabbie develops a heart problem. The doctor hears a heart murmur and suspects an underlying issue. Dr. Matthews-Pickler is right after some tests are completed and Gabbie requires surgery. April and Reggie are released from the hospital but Gabbie remains hospitalized. Gabbie undergoes open heart surgery and the problem is corrected. She stays at the hospital for a few weeks longer and then is finally released. April is thrilled to have her mom staying with them and helping with the babies.

Eventually Alexander Shimerkov is found and arrested. Nicholas Zimkov who had been released is also arrested again and both are denied bail. Officer Jason Potts is questioned and confesses that he was helping Shimerkov and Zimkov because Shimerkov kidnapped his daughter and he had no choice. With Henderson's confession of what he knows about Shimerkov's operation and his cooperation in setting up Harvey and April at courthouse when Harvey was shot, Henderson is arrested too. Trevor gets a deal that no charges will be brought on him if he cooperates and he does. He's determined to turn his life around this time. He's hurt too many people, Mike especially.

Trevor stops by Specter & Associates to see Mike one day after Shimerkov and his gang are all put behind bars. He says to Mike, "Mike, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and to your friends…" Mike cuts him off and says angrily, "Fine Trevor you're sorry but my boss and his wife were almost killed because of you and your dealings. You also almost ruined my career. I get that you were hurt about Jenny but she deserves better than you or me. Just do me a favor." Trevor says, "Anything Mike. Tell me and I'll do it." Mike says, "Get out of my life. Don't call me ever. If you get in trouble call someone else because I'm done with you." Trevor looks at Mike sadly and says, "You're the only family I have, but if that is what you want. I just hope one day you'll be able to forgive me for everything I've done to you." Mike says, "Maybe." Trevor sticks out his hand; Mike hesitates and then shakes Trevor's hand and says, "Goodbye Mike." Trevor then goes to see Harvey and April and says, "I'm leaving town. I'm sorry for everything. I've talked to Mike, apologized rather to him for everything too. If I could ask one thing?" Harvey glares at him as April places a hand on Harvey's arm to try and calm him. She asks, "What is it Trevor?" Trevor looks at both of them and says, "Take care of Mike. Please. He doesn't have any family and I haven't been the friend he deserves. He's loyal to the bone. So please take care of him. That's all I ask." Harvey softens a little and says, "Not a problem there." April asks, "Trevor, where are you headed?" Trevor says, "Not sure where I'll end up but I'm thinking maybe head out to LA." Trevor stands and shakes April's hand and then Harvey's hand. April says to Harvey, "I'll be right back." She walks out with Trevor and asks him to come to her office. He follows her and she says, "Take this." She hands Trevor an envelope. He opens it and sees the cash and shaking his head he says, "I can't April." April says, "You don't have any money, right?" Trevor blushes and says, "No but I'll manage." April says, "By getting in with the wrong crowd again? Why don't you take this and do something good for once. If you are serious about wanting to be forgiven by everyone, especially Mike, then prove it." Trevor looks at her and says, "You don't know me why are you trusting me with this? I've always been a screw up." April shrugs and says, "It's a feeling, maybe I'm naïve but I think you've learned your lesson this time." Trevor says, "Thank you. No one has ever…done this for me." April says, "But don't screw with me Trevor. I'm willing to help you but if you fuck up…you will be sorry." Trevor looks at April as her voice changes to tell him she really means it. Trevor says, "I promise I won't disappoint you." She says, "Good; I'll expect updates too. Here is my brother Joe's number, call him and he'll get you started." Trevor takes April's hand and says, "Thank you I mean it. Thank you so much." She walks him to the elevator. Harvey comes out of his office and spies April with Trevor and watches them. He sees Trevor lean down and kiss April's cheek before getting on the elevator. Harvey feels his blood boil and wonders, 'what the hell is she doing now?' April turns and sees Harvey, she smiles but she knows by the look on his face he's angry. She takes a deep breath and walks towards him. Harvey says quietly but firmly, "My office now." She nods and walks past him into his office and sits down. Harvey goes to his desk and says loudly, "Are you going to tell me what the fuck that was about?" April smiles, rolls her eyes and says, "We said we wouldn't keep anything from each other, so of course I'll tell you. That was me helping Trevor. My brother Joey is going to mentor Trevor. I told Trevor that if he's serious about wanting everyone to forgive him especially Mike, then he needs to prove it. Trevor has agreed." Harvey's anger disapates as he says, "You are incredible Mrs. Specter." April smiles and says, "I know. So are you Mr. Specter. But seriously, this is something my brother wants to do and well, I'm able to help him. Besides he's now also a new client." Harvey sits back in his chair and says, "I knew there was a reason I keep you around." April says, "Really…only because I bring in clients?" Harvey smiles at her and says, "Yeah one of the reasons. How about you and I go home early tonight?" April grins and says, "Yeah I think I can do that if it's ok with my boss." Harvey grins at her and says, "Well, you are half the boss here so…" April looks at her watch and says, "Well then, maybe we could leave now?"

The End (for now maybe…)


End file.
